Demon Emperor and Demon King
by Imperator's slave
Summary: Lelouch expected many things after his death. What he didn't expect was to find himself in the war between seven wizards and historical figures. Still, the prize seems nice enough so he might as well take it. Not to mention working with a fellow demon might be a unique experience.
1. Prologue

**Japan, Fuyuki. 1994.**

It was early morning as the sun was rising. Outside the city of Fuyuki stood one old wooden house made in a more traditional Japanese style. The building itself wasn't too big and didn't seem to be in the best condition. From the first glance, it seemed as an uninhabitable place but upon a closer look, one could notice small repairs that were made at some parts so it could at least stay intact and somewhat habitable, for some time.

However, the house condition didn't matter to its owner or his quest.

Inside it looked like any other Japanese house. It had only one floor and a small shed out the back which was currently empty. The only place that looked unusual there was a kitchen made to align with a more western style and was currently occupied by two people.

One of them was a cook in a white shirt and black trousers with a white apron. A young man with raven hair and violet eyes was smiling as he finished making breakfast. Just with one glance at him, anyone could see that he was foreign. As he finished preparing the food he turned to the other occupant of the room who was looking at him with hunger. More precisely at the object at his hands, fried eggs on a hot plate.

"Bon Appetit." said the raven-haired man as he placed the plate on the table. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw how his guest was eating without caring about him watching her. "I see you like it." The other occupant of the room made another bite before speaking.

"I hate weak tasting food." her voice sounds mighty and yet it was smooth and mature. She took another bite before looking at him again. "Be proud. I had nothing like this in my time, now I see that the world has come a long way since my death."

"Not really. Some things stay the same. People, for example, they never change." commented her companion who was drinking tea that he prepared for himself. His violet eyes glanced at her with amusement. "Besides, you haven't seen anything impressive yet. Believe me." he said with a smirk as he drank from his cup.

A small smirk appeared on her face as well.

"Oh, don't worry. I believe you, Master."

* * *

**A few days before.**

Humans are the most predictable species out of all living beings.

There was a time when they lived in caves, fighting and killing other humans over the smallest things. As time moved on and technology progressed, humans stayed the same. Sure, they might think that they changed, became more civilised and forgot old barbaric ways but it is a lie. Just like before when they fought over food and water for their tribe to survive and be more powerful than others, now they wage war over entire continents to expand their authority and ensure the survival of their states. Methods and reasons might have changed but the main idea behind it all stayed the same.

Even between different worlds, humans were the same.

_"This world might be different from mine but some things never change."_ Thought young man as he went further inside the Hongan-ji Temple. It was late at night and there wasn't anyone right now. The raven-haired man with easily managed to go inside the temple. This place was changed a few times but he was told that it didn't affect the temple's history. Something that he will need soon. As he was walking, the young man couldn't help but wonder.

_"Even after everything that happened to Japan, people managed to raise their nation from the ruins of war. Fascinating. Britannia might be not the same here but the world is still a mess with power-hungry people in charge of everything. Even USA-Heh, it still weird to say it, their little revolution succeeded this time. Shame what happened to Napoleon but I guess you can have everything."_ He wondered what world without Britannia at all looked like, at least in this one they dissolved the empire early. "_Still, didn't stop other countries from committing atrocities like my old homeland."_ He sighed as he remembered what he had read about the last world war.

"_Humans never change." _He thought when he finally reached his goal. He was inside an old temple, the place where he was told to perform a ritual. The young man pulled out the small paper with instructions on it. Violet eyes scanned it making sure that he was ready for what was to come. After a few seconds, he started to laugh.

"I still can't believe it." Magic, gods and a wish-granting artefact. If he didn't have experience with this kind of stuff, he was sure he wouldn't believe any of it._ "But...I was resurrected or as I was told transported here. And after everything that happened, I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Hm, I'm curious how C.C would have reacted or what kind of face Suzaku would have made if he was here. Oh, poor Suzaku would be shocked to learn this world Japan history for sure. Still, I was given not only a second chance but the mission as well. Even if my __sponsor in this war isn't the most normal person. __To have a demon emperor as your agent. Still, I can work with it."_

Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero, Demon Emperor. Most hated and feared person of the 21st century. Man of miracles. The 99th emperor of Holy Britannian Empire. Masked revolutionary Zero, leader of Black Knights. The monster who should have died yet was standing in the middle of Japanese temple with a wicked grin on his face.

"Different world I was told. Now, it is really interesting." Lelouch said to himself as he finished drawing the magic circle on the floor."Indeed how interesting. Magic exists in this world and not only that but it allows to summon legends of the past."

Holy Grail War. Some sort of battle royale between seven masters and their servants. With the prize being the Holy Grail that can grant any wish. However...

_"Any rule can be broken. Any object can be destroyed. This war is no different."_ Lelouch thought as he looked at his right hand. An unusual red tattoo, a sign that he was one of the masters, even if he hadn't mean to be. "_My sponsor didn't lie." _Violet eyes glanced at the circle on the ground for the last time. The former emperor was thinking before he made something that cannot be undone.

_"In the past, I fought for many things. I fought for people dear to me, I fought to kill those who deserved it and I fought for the future. Now, it might be a different world. The people I care about is no longer with me but my reasons still the same! I was given a second chance to save and to destroy." _A devilish smile appeared on his face. "And I'm not going to waste it."

"**Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!**" Lelouch chanted.**"Repeat five times. But destroy each when filled."**

The circle on the ground was shining as he continued the ritual.

"**I hereby propose." **while Lelouch was speaking his circle was shining more brightly with each moment.** "Though shalt come under my command, and our fate shall be ****combined, destroy and unite****. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!"**

As he finished his chant, a bright light-filled up room for the second before disappearing. Lelouch looked at the outcome and smiled as he saw his new companion, his servant.

"I ask you." she was a woman in black armour with gold chains over her chest and few red chains over her legs. She had a long red cloak and some sort of sharp things around her left shoulder and purple Japanese paper seal that was hanging from the right shoulder. She had long red hair that was covering the right side of her face. and reaching her heels. In her left hand, she was holding long Katana while her right hand was placed on her hip. Even if half of her face was covered Lelouch still could see her left eye, it was red as blood and the confident yet wicked smile on her face convinced him that he indeed summoned a servant. "Are you my Master?**"**

* * *

_"Hard to believe that it all happened just one night ago."_

Lelouch thought as he glanced at his servant. Thanks to the trains it took them a few hours to get to the Fuyuki from Kioto. Once showing his servant their temporary base Lelouch went to have some sleep. This entire month was difficult for him. From being emperor of the world to a nonexistent person in this one. Not to mention getting this old house. Getting fake documents proofed to be a challenge as well, without using geass Lelouch had to do it in the old way.

_"Well, cannot be helped. Geass is off the limits for me now." _At least this world wasn't as technologically advanced as his old one, so he had little problem hacking local police system. It was nothing compared to OSI.

"Master." his thought was interrupted as he looked at his servant.

"What is is, Avenger?"

Avenger, a forbidden class that shouldn't exist, yet she did and Lelouch was her master. It was funny and exciting to be in the room with one of the history's greatest heroes. This class is guaranteed to summon an Anti-Hero or Evil-aligned Heroic Spirit. Avengers are marked by an all-consuming hatred or thirst for revenge against a certain target, whether it be an individual, a concept, or even the entire World. Whereas most individuals will gradually heal and forget a grudge with time, the curse of the Avenger class makes their vengeance burn in perpetuity, as painful as a fresh wound for the rest of their existence. Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of him being Avenger's master.

_She didn't tell me her real name but with everything, I know so far it is not so hard to guess who she is. But since she didn't bother revealing her identity I won't do it either._

"While you were sleeping I felt the death of another servant." Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"So first battle already happened, I see. Well, I guess you don't know what class died?" Avenger shook her head with a sigh but said.

"No, but it felt strange. I felt the death of the servant and yet it feels like nothing changed." Lelouch thought about her words for a moment. Maybe it was some sort of the skill that the servant used. Fake their death and go into the hiding is a sound strategy, especially for someone like an assassin class. Its simple plan but he doubted that it will work in the long run.

"Hm, did you feel because of your 'home advantage'?" she gave him mischief look with a slight smirk.

"This my lands and therefore I have every right to know what happens here. Still..." she closed her eyes and sighed."For someone to start the battle and have the first fight without me is unforgivable." her red eyes stared at him as she spoke. "Master, we need to act before another fight happens or at least be there. Our presence might be unknown to the enemy for time being but we won't win the war by hiding."

Lelouch understood this as well. True, the existence of the eighth servant is still unknown to others but they can't hide forever. Their biggest weakness right now was that they didn't know anything about other masters and their servants. Servants are one thing, but their masters is another. They didn't know what other participants are capable of. They badly needed information and therefore their best choice of actions was to find an ally for the time being.

An eighth Servant, especially someone like his Avenger would change the course of this war and surely someone will want to ally with them. However, there is a great possibility that Lelouch and Avenger will be haunted to keep the balance, therefore their need for ally only doubles. Two of them need to find an ally, preferably experienced Magi since Lelouch doesn't know how to use yet any sort of Magecraft. His sponsor didn't bother to teach him anything in that field but at least Lelouch and his servant were well hidden if what Lelouch heard from his sponsor wasn't a lie.

"I agree. We going to have a look around the city. Right now our main objective is to find someone more knowledgeable about other masters and cooperate with them." once he finished, Lelouch stood up and left the kitchen. "If you are done with your food, we're leaving. We're going to study this city before the night begins. After that, we will look for other masters."

"To ally with them or to kill them?" she asked already knowing the answer. She turned to look at her already empty plate. "Well, I had a good breakfast might as well stretch my legs, besides I wanted to learn how locals were doing without me." as she said it she turned into her spiritual form and disappeared from sight.

Lelouch stared at the place where Avenger was just a moment ago before turning away.

_"This going to be a really interesting war, probably my most unusual one so far. However, I not going to achieve anything else than victory. Demon against seven legendary heroes. Oh, my bad. Two demons. If anything it will exciting war."_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Look who's finally come back. A year has not passed since the last update!... Sorry for disappearing for too long. Anyway about this story. Unlike my previous one-shot chapters, this one is going to be a full story and for time being I will focus on this story. 'His Britannia' will be updated soon but I won't promise anything since I might jinx it...again. So, Lelouch in Nasuverse.**

**Oh, boy. This is going to be interesting fourth holy grail war with Lelouch and certain Japanese daimyō. I think that Lelouch and Oda Nobunaga will nicely match each other as master and servant. Both are excellent military leaders/ demons who united the nation after their death. Both of them killed family members and were betrayed by people they helped to raise in power. As you probably noticed this Nobu is Avenger, it is because I really love her final stage design. I know that game-wise she isn't best Nobu but I don't care. Besides, I feel like it would have been unfair for the rest of servants...it is still unfair but it could have been worse. Also, I'm sure that some of you have questions about how Lelouch appeared in Nasuverse, however, these questions will be answered later.**

**One thing I can tell you is that Saber and Lancer most likely will not get their honourable duel.**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Zanka no Tachi 31!**


	2. Chapter 1

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Fuyuki city.**

_'I thought Fuyuki is a small city but the more we walk the more I think I may have been mistaken_.' Avenger thought while she was in spiritual form. She didn't have any clothes and according to Master, she would gain attention if people saw what she was wearing. Master called it cosplaying or something. For a few hours, two of them were walking around the city. Patrolling was never her favourite job but Avenger understood its necessity. Unlike other Masters, they were at a disadvantage appearing in the city right when the war had already started.

_'Master said that it is something to do with him suddenly learning about the war. He is not magi and knows very little about magecraft. It seems that he was a regular civilian not long ago...However, outside magecraft he prepared everything in advance. Hideout, money and as he said, some tools that he needs. He is not magi but for some reason, he gives me an impression that he is used to doing something like this, a lot.'_

Avenger knew very little about her current Master, besides the fact that his name was Lelouch Lamperouge and he is from a faraway land, she didn't know anything else. However, it didn't mean she needed to know him too well. He isn't a magi but her Master isn't an ordinary man either. Besides, he is cooking for her and supplies her with a good amount of prana, so it was enough to Avenger for the time being.

As they were walking among some lived in buildings, her red eyes notice that they heading in direction of an old abandoned house. The building was in its last days, it seemed like it would soon collapse of its own volition. The construction fencing around the area was an obvious sight that building was being repaired. In her spiritual form Avenger asked.

"_Master, is there any particular reason why we are here?"_ she didn't need to worry about others hearing her since only the raven-haired young man could hear her.

"Yes, some tools that I ordered four days ago should have been brought here by now." he said and moved towards the entrance. "Can you open it, Avenger."

Without words, red-haired demon king materialised on the other side of the fence and opened the door for him. Her Master walked inside and thanked her. "Shouldn't there be workers right now?"

"Not today." Lelouch said and made his way towards the old house. Avenger wondered if she needed to transform into her spiritual form but then decided to stay in her physical form for now. _'It is far more enjoyable to walk on your own.'_

"This tools that you ordered. Are they magical or something?"

"Sadly no. Right now I don't have any connection to the mystical underworld or whatever it is called. However, I do know about the regular one and how to contact it." she smirked and let out a small giggle.

"Ara, ara Master. It seems you're not law-abiding citizen after all." After she said it, Lelouch turned to her and with a small smile.

"Please, just don't report me to the authorities." Lelouch asked playfully.

"Silly Master." Avenger said and walked closer to him until she was a few inches from his face. "In this country, I'm the authority." She said in a low tone with a smile that inspired fear and excitement in whoever saw it. Her red eyes stared at his raven one, she expected to see some kind of embarrassing reaction. However, sadly for Avenger, her Master just stood there with a devilish smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Avenger. As your Master, I won't allow myself to forget who I'm with."

As he turned away Avenger couldn't help but pout. '_It seems it won't be to tease Master, oh well I just need to try harder.'_

Without turning to look at her, Lelouch asked. "By the way, Avenger. How is modern-day Japan for you?" as he asked he started looking for something in the house.

"Well, it is not bad, to say the least. If even a small city like Fuyuki this huge I can't even imagine what Kyoto looks like. I also curious about Tokyo since it is the capital these days."

"And what about other things?"

"Well, architecture is different. There are some old fashioned parts as well but I think I like the modern style more. Oh, also these skyscrapers look interesting. Many people can live in a tall building on a small plot of land." she remembered how they saw some skyscrapers on the way. "In the past, the closest thing we had were castles and even then, only nobles lived there."

"We didn't visit the centre of the city but I'm planning on going there soon. Maybe even tonight."

"Hm?" Avenger looked at her Master with curiosity. "I thought we were looking for other Servants tonight." Lelouch nodded.

"Indeed. I'm sure some of the Masters decided to stay in a more populated area since it minimises the risk of attack during the day."

"But rules forbid Servants fighting during the day." her Master nodded.

"You're right, Avenger." Lelouch smirked. "However, any rule can be easily broken if it means victory, doesn't it?"

The red-haired Servant let soft laugh. "You are right as well, Master." Rules mean nothing for people who want to achieve victory above everything else. Avenger lived her human life without care about someone's else rules, only following her own. She didn't follow other peoples rules before and she wasn't about to start now. It pleased her that her Master was the same. "However, if we won't fight by the rules other Servants might do the same."

Lelouch nodded before speaking. "We just need to pretend to follow them. They're most likely some sort of organisation which makes sure that Masters won't break basic limitations. Besides, it will be difficult finding an ally if other Masters decided that we are too dangerous. So, for time being we fight by the book."

"Understood."

"Good." after so much talking two of them finally found what they were looking for. It was an old suitcase covered in dirt with a lock on it. Her Master pulled out a little key. "Say what you want about criminals but they sure have manners, at least sometimes, I found this key inside our house when I moved there. They said that the chest will be transported separately to avoid potential problems with the police."

"And they are?"

"Mafia, Yakuza, fanatical terrorist, doesn't really matter." waved away her Master as he kneeled to open the chest. Once opened, both raven and red eyes saw what was inside it. There were many things. Some closed packs, details of some mechanism, small cameras and microphones, binoculars, however, Avengers's eyes went wide when she noticed one specific object. Without saying anything to her Master, Avenger went after it and soon this object was in her hands. Her Master sighed before saying.

"I see you like it. Well, it is a nice handgun after all." Avenger nodded while she was holding a firearm. She aimed it with two hands before trying with one hand. "I see you know how to hold it." her Master said with amusement.

"Grail provides us, Servants with basic information about the modern world. It doesn't give us all the information but it can give specific knowledge depending on the class or the ability of the Servants." said Avenger as she aimed at the furthest thing she saw, which was pretty far. "For example, some Servants can gain the ability to ride pretty much anything that can move, be it animal or vehicle. As for me, I can use any firearm without any problems. Think of it like you read a book about a specific object in the past and now have the knowledge of how to use it." As she finished, Avenger returned handgun to her Master. "It feels nice in hand but I don't think this gun is from Japan."

"Correct, this is a TT pistol." Lelouch said and looked at the gun checking its conditions." This nice thing was used to be very popular in the union that happened to collapse three years ago." Lelouch said remembering what he read about this world's history. "After that, there was a rather large amount of weapons that no one needed anymore and so it all was sold. From what I was told, right now there is the extremely large quantity of military accessories on the black market. Guns, ammunition and even tanks...You know what tanks are?"

"But of course, Master." Avenger said proudly with closed eyes. "I know everything about any weapon and how to use. During my life, I was one of the few people who saw the full potential of firearms. My, if only I had stuff like this Japan would have been mine in a matter of the weeks." she said it with a melancholic smile that Lelouch saw for the first time on her face, however, she immediately sighed. "However, I'm sure someone among my soldiers would have sold it for good money. This would not be the first time of betrayal." _Fucking Mitsuhide. _Anger appeared in her eyes as they become even redder. Lelouch who saw her like for the first time stayed silent as he went on checking other stuff he ordered. After a minute Avenger calmed down, thankful that her Master stayed silent during it.

There was silence for a few minutes before her Master said. "Okay, it seems everything at place. We will bring it back to our base and leave it there. Then we heading to buy you some clothes."

Avenger's red eyes looked at her Master with curiosity. "Is there a need for that?"

"Yes." he nodded before speaking again. "It will be easier for you to walk with me this way. Besides." A warm smile appeared on his face. "This way you can learn more about this world and speak with other people in the city."

Avenger blinked, not expecting this response. "How considerate of you, Master. However, won't it distract us? " Lelouch just shook his head.

"Don't say it. I'm sure it is better to walk on your own than in spirit form. Besides, I think there should be shops not far away from our house. It won't be a problem at all." Avenger stared at him for a moment before disappearing in spirit form.

"If you say so, Master."

* * *

Walking back home with a suitcase wasn't hard at all. Some people stared at him with a surprised look, either because of an old suitcase or the fact that he was a foreign young man. Once they left suitcase back at their base, Lelouch made his way towards the nearest shop, Avenger following in spirit form.

A half-hour later two of them found themselves at a female clothes shop. The shopkeeper gave him a curious look since and asked if he needed something. Lelouch answered that he was needed clothes for his friend. Shopkeeper started to ask what kind of clothing and size on what Lelouch just said that his friend would soon come here to pick it herself. Once he left alone, Lelouch grabbed the nearest clothes and went towards the fitting room. He left clothes there and closed doors.

"Here, try this one." he said, knowing that Avenger materialised behind doors. After a minute his redhead Servant has come out with new clothes. "How is it?"

"Hm, it seems nice but I don't think it is my type." Avenger said as she extended her arms at the sides."Yes, it is not enough. Besides, it is a little tasteless, these are pretty tame clothes." she frowned. "Master, I want something...how do you say it? Fashionable? Yes, Fashionable! I need something more stylish than this, Master."

Lelouch looked at her. He picked some casual clothes that won't catch the eye. He thought that someone like Avenger won't care about a simple thing like this but it seems like she was looking for something fancier. On the other hand, she lived several centuries ago and clearly wants to see and use everything the modern world can offer.

"Very well." Lelouch said and called for the shopkeeper who immediately approached them. "Sorry for bothering you, but can you help my friend?" he pointed at Avenger.

Once shopkeeper saw Avenger, a blush appeared on her cheeks. "O-o course! I will gladly help, ma'am! Just follow m-e!"

Avenger smirked. "It will be my pleasure as well. Please led the way." Her smirk grew larger when the shopkeeper quickly nodded her head and started to walk away, the blush never leaving her face. Once she left them, Servant turned towards her Master and said. "It is nice to know that despite what century it is my charm still works." Lelouch snorted.

"I don't remember having such reaction first time seeing you."

"But of course, I would have been disappointed if you did, Master. Besides," a sly smile appeared on her face. "It always worked better on the women."

Lelouch just shook his head. "Just don't take too long, seductress. I will wait outside." Lelouch pulled out a wallet and handed it to her. "Please, don't spend everything." As he was walking away he heard Avenger saying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure shopkeeper will give it for a cheaper price if I ask her _nicely_."

_'Right now she reminds me of certain green-haired pizza lover.'_ Thought Lelouch as he went outside the shop and sat on a bench that was near him. A sudden memory about his partner brought an unexpected feeling of pain in his chest. '_Stop thinking about the past, Lelouch. You know it is for the best. I need to focus on the task before me, winning this war, I can think about them after that.'_

Lelouch took a deep sigh before looking around. It was the middle of the day, people were on their way, some of them occasionally glanced at him and moved on. '_This seems so peaceful. No fighting, no Britannian occupation or anything like that. I'm curious if my original world is like this right now. Hm, I hope so. I left everything prepared for Suzaku and others, it will be pretty awful if they screwed up. At least Kaguya and Schneizel are competent enough.' _Then Lelouch's eyes went wide before he pinched his nose. '_I'm doing this again, damn it. I need to think about something else. Maybe I need to focus on this war and what we will do once will find other Servants.'_

It would better if they could observe other Servants with their Masters, but since neither Lelouch nor Avenger knew any espionage magecraft they could try to gain the attention of another Servant. Lelouch could think of a few possibilities if they managed to find an enemy Servant. He and Avenger could go for the kill or try to talk. Avenger said that since she is in Japan, her legend is at its strongest, she should be one of the most powerful Servants. However, it didn't mean that they could be careless.

Our enemies are wizards who spend their lives perfecting their skills, not to mention Servants. History greatest heroes, we can't take them lightly. We need to find a Master and Servant who are looking for allies as well. Preferably someone weaker than us, this way it will easier to pressure them either by force or simple manipulation. Lelouch didn't want to make deal with being far more powerful then Avenger, there was a high possibility of them striking them at back. Weak will always seek strong for protection while most powerful will compete with each other.

_'We will need to get as much information from our future ally as possible. Avenger provided me with some knowledge about the war, not to mention what I have already known but it is still not enough. The last war happened 60 years ago, other Masters must have been preparing for years while I had less than a month. Huh, I suppose if anything this war is challenging.'_

"Master."

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Avenger. He slowly turned at the direction and spoke. "What is it, Ave-" However, Lelouch's eyes went wide and he froze.

Avenger's new clothes were almost completely black. Her pants were tightly hugging her legs with black heels. Her top was had some eastern style golden ornaments drawn on her sleeves. On her chest, Lelouch saw a triangular cut that was showing a little bit of her cleavage. Her shoulders were exposed, on the right side, she had fake gold flower with a little chain going all the way down to her stomach. She was also wearing a gold belt.

The former Emperor couldn't help but stare at her. Lelouch saw his fair share of beautiful maidens in the past but even he had to admit that woman in front of him was magnificent. Avenger, of course, noticed how her Master was amazed and slyly smiled. "Finally, a reaction I was looking for."

Lelouch blinked a few times before coming to his senses. "Sorry, it's just, well you're beautiful, Avenger."

Her smile became bigger. "I already know it but thank you, Master." She walked closer to him and returned to him his wallet. "Don't worry about the money. That woman was nice enough to give me a generous discount. My, you needed to see her face, it was redder than tomato when she saw me like this." Lelouch chuckled.

"I can imagine that." Avenger always had charisma, for most of the time while in her battle armour, she was giving the impression of a great leader. However, now she looked more like a supermodel, her red hair and eyes attracted attention even stronger. "I'm sure you're happy with your new look."

"Absolutely." Avenger agreed with him as she looked at her reflection in the glass window of the shop. "I'm used to wearing my armour all the time but these new clothes feel nice. And I like the attention that I'm getting." She looked around and Lelouch followed her gaze. Truly, some passing by people stopped to stare at her.

"I bet you are. However, we need to go." Lelouch looked up the sky. "The sun will settle soon. We will be busy tonight."

Avenger who was carefree until now became more serious and nodded. "You are right, Master. In that case where we are going?"

Lelouch pointed in the right direction. "There is a bridge nearby. And in the opposite direction, there is Fuyuki port. I was thinking about first checking port and then heading towards the bridge. At night the port will most likely be closed, there won't be anyone. Such a place might be good "

Avenger listened to him before speaking. "The bridge might have a high point to look around. Someone like Archer might be there but if it so then it will difficult to get close to him...Port is a nice place to start."

"Then it is settled. We are going to the port."

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Fuyuki had a modern port that was covering a huge area of land. Avenger remembered that during her time, seaports weren't as big as this one. She remembered how she dreamed about setting sail beyond Japan after the war. It was nice to return to Japan as a heroic spirit but the female warlord wondered if the Grail War could happen somewhere else, at least she would have seen other parts of the world.

Both Avenger and her Master were walking in direction of the port when the female Servant felt something. She narrowed her red eyes and looked at her Master who asked.

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes...is this another Servant?

Avenger clenched her teeth. "It would seem he is calling us." Such audacity! She was lord of this land. Still, it made finding other Servants easier. "Should I go?"

Lelouch thought for a second before speaking. "No, we will wait. Other Servants might show up as well. It would be better if we didn't reveal ourselves too soon." he started looking around, trying to find something. "First, we need to find a place to hide. Preferably where we can see the enemy Servant. If no one approaches this Servant, we will make our move soon." Avenger nodded.

"Very well." she looked at the side and saw a good spot for them."Master, look." Before her Master could respond, Avenger changed to her armour and lifted Lelouch.

"Wha-!" raven-haired man wasn't able to finish as his Servant picked him up in bridal style and jumped at the air. Lelouch was shocked by such a sudden move but stayed silent. Avenger made several jumps, basically flying over huge chunks of land before she landed on top of the warehouse. She put down her Master. Lelouch coughed before speaking, "Please, inform if you going to do something like this."

Avenger smiled. "Sorry Master, but I felt another Servant...though I gotta admit you are pretty light." Lelouch just sighed before pulling out binoculars.

"I see someone." Avenger looked at the direction where her Master was looking and nodded. "Yes, I see him as well." Thanks to her abilities as a Servant she saw a man with two spears. "He has spears, this must be Lancer."

"He is waiting for someone to come to him. You said you felt the presence of another Servant?" Lelouch asked as he glanced at her.

"Yes. Speaking of which," she said and saw two figures approach Lancer. Two women, one with white hair and red eyes, while other was blonde in knight armour who was holding something invisible. "Here they are. The second Servant must be Saber but I can't see her sword."

"This second Servant." Lelouch suddenly said as he studied the appearance of a new Servant. "Something about her feels familiar."

Two Servants started to fight before they raised their weapons and rushed at each other. "Incredible." her Master said with awe. "So this is the power of Servant." Avenger had to agree, these two were fighting very well. However, she could see that they weren't using their full potential yet. They were fighting skillfully and carefully. A spark appeared in her red eyes when she saw how Lancer managed to hurt Saber despite her armour being in the way of the blow. Saber touched her fresh wound before blue light appeared in that place.

"Was that magic?"

"It would seem so. The white-haired woman behind the Saber must have healed her." Answered Avenger as she observed how Saber got rid of her armour. Two of them started to fight more fiercely this time. "They are fighting more seriously now. Master, do you see their parameters?"

"Yes, Saber has better parameters but so far they are even."

"Should I go?"

"Not yet." shocked his head, Lelouch. "We need to find more information about who they are. This way we will know who we are dealing with."

Knowing the identity of the Servant will be a huge advantage. Thanks to the Grail all Servants could easily access knowledge about all other Servants once they learned their true names. Their history, what weapons they use, how they fight and what kind of person they are. The last thing was most important in Avenger's opinion. She didn't want to work with a suspicious person who might stab her at the back.

_'These two are knights, that easy to tell. All this honour and chivalry bullshit is easy to recognise as knight code. Well, at least it might make things a little bit easier.'_

"Master, did you notice it?" Avenger asked.

"Yes, two of them fight with honour as knights should." he said with the serious face before smirking. "We can abuse this trait to our benefit. Not to mention Lancer's spears seems to have some sort of magic." Avenger smiled darkly as well.

"Indeed. However, we don't know their names yet."

"Oh, be a little patient, my dear Servant. It isn't like someone will announce their name so easily." her Master said with a smirk and Avenger had to agree. '_What kind of idiot would reveal his identity?'_

Suddenly a thunderous roar pierced the sky. Lightning appeared out of nowhere and a chariot with bulls came from the sky. Inside it, they saw two men, one huge man with red hair huge muscles while another was a small boy who looked like he was about to vomit. Lancer and Saber stopped their fight and looked at the new Servant with a surprised expression. However, the huge redhead man opened his mouth and triumphantly declared:

"I'm Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I'm the Rider class in this Grail War!"

Every Servant and Master, expect hiding sniper and his lover, froze and were staring at Rider with a shocked expression on their face. The one who was astonished the most was Rider's own Master.

"..." both Avenger and her Master were speechless for a moment. Lelouch didn't move, still trying to understand what just happened but already processing information about the new Servant, Iskandar. Avenger on another hand stared at the king of conquerors with slightly open mouth and narrowed eyes.

"Well, he just did it." Avenger didn't know if she should have been amazed by Rider's announcement or laughing at his strategies failure._ 'Still, it can work in his advantage as well. King of conquerors shouldn't be taken lightly. The man almost conquered all of the known world while he was alive.'_

"Master, what should we do?"

"Iskandar or Alexander the Great...well, this might be an obstacle." Lelouch closed his eyes and thought. "Let's wait for his next move-"

"Join my army!"

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and stared at him, his face didn't show any emotion but Avenger could feel how her Master was trying to stay calm. She couldn't blame him. This Iskandar was nothing like she imagined. '_King of conquerors? I only see a king of fools if he thinks anyone will join him.'_

"Heroic spirits summoned through the Holy Grail, gather here and now!" Iskandar shouted as he raised his fist in the air. "These too-"

"Master, I'm asking again what should we do?" Avenger asked Lelouch, not bothering to hear what Rider said next.

Lelouch turned to look at her before glancing at three Servants. After a moment he answered. "Go there. It's time we presented ourselves. However, do not attack anyone just yet. We will decide who is the best candidate to ally with after some direct observation. So far Lancer seems like the best candidate with his two magical spears. If we play our cards right we might take out Saber tonight."

"As you wish." Avenger said with a frightening smile on her face, happy to finally have some action. She went into spirit form and moved towards three Servants.

* * *

She appeared before the three of them. Avenger slowly raised her Katana with a right hand and pointed at Iskandar. Three Servants looked at her with different expressions. Lancer surprised, Saber narrowed while Rider just smiled. She glared at him and yelled.

"Who is the fool who dared to call me?! The lord of these lands!"

"Oh-ho! A Servant and I can already tell you are powerful!" commented Rider as he looked at her with shining eyes. "You will be a great addition to my army!"

Avenger narrowed her eyes. "King of conquerors, your arrogance knows no bounds if you think I will join your army." She turned towards two other Servants and pointed her weapon at them. "I'm the king of this country and all of you better remember it."

"Heroic spirit from Japan? But that's against the rules." Said a white-haired woman who was silent until now. Avenger quickly glanced at her. Something about this woman felt wrong, she didn't seem like a human to Avenger.

"What a joke." Suddenly said a new voice said and all Servants looked at the new person. A blonde man with red eyes appeared from spirit form and stood on the street light pole. He was in full golden armour. "Two barbarians dare to call themselves kings when in truth I'm the only king in this Heaven and Earth."

Avenger didn't know who was this Servant but she could easily tell that he had a lot of divinity inside him. '_Demi-God? Well, this may work in my favour.'_

"And who will be you?" asked Rider who was pitched by someone. Looking down he saw his Master. "What is it, boy?"

"Rider, it is the Archer who killed Assassin." Rider's Master whispered to his Servant while Goldern Archer glared at them.

"None of you deserve to know my name yet. Still," the blonde man looked at Avenger. "Even from here I can feel something wicked and wrong inside you. Who are you mongrel?"

'_Should I tell them?'_ she wondered. No, her identity was a strategic advantage which she wasn't going to lose so easily.

_"Avenger, you only need to reveal your class, it will be more than enough."_ her Master said thought mental link and a devilish smile appeared on her face. '_Oh, I'm curious what kind of reactions they will have_.' Avenger laughed before raising her Katana at the sky.

"I'm the one who shouldn't have been summoned! I'm the vengeance from the past! I am the eighth Servant, Avenger!"

All of those who were in the port froze. From Servants in front of her to the Masters who were hiding in the shadows. Even two Masters who were far away hiding at church and the mansion were affected by the sudden declaration.

"Avenger?" slowly asked Saber with clear surprise in her voice. Lancer and Rider both were shocked as well, however, Iskandar brought a hand to his face and examined her carefully. Even Archer was silent right now but unlike others, he was staring at her with irritation. Avenger noticed it and smirked at him, while Archer clenched his teeth once he saw it. _I can feel how divinity that is running through his veins. My, it will interesting dealing with him._

The white-haired Master was probably the most surprised by such a revelation. The Master of Rider scared more than before asking. "Wait! How it is possible?! There only seven Servants! There is no way the eighth Servant can exist!"

"I agree." stated Saber as she pointed the invisible sword at Avenger. " The Grail war has only seven Servants. State your true class!" Avenger hissed before speaking.

"Watch your tongue, knight. I'm was summoned as Avenger class and if you doubt it then feel free to test me." She smirked as she continued. "It will my pleasure to burn you alive."

Lancer who had been watching Avenger suddenly stood between two Servants with his red spear pointed at her. "I don't know who you are Avenger." He moved and stood in battle position. "However, the one fighting Saber right now is me and I'm not going to let you interfere in a duel between knights. Behind him Saber smiled, pleased by the chivalry of Lancer

_'Master, says that Lancer so far is the best candidate for an alliance. However, it seems that his honour as a knight won't allow him to accept someone help to fight Saber.'_ She glanced at others. Both Rider and Archer were carefully watching her, waiting for her response. '_Bastards.'_

_"Avenger, if possible we need to avoid open conflict while so many Servants here."_ said Lelouch and Avenger started to think about ways to avoid fight while Archer was near. The blonde man seemed as most powerful Servants beside herself and Saber.' Try to find information.'

_"_Those are big words coming from the foreigner who dared to start a fight on my land. All of you stand on my territory without my permission. In my time passers-by had to pay to for such luxury." She lowered her Katana. "Seeing how none of you knows about my presence I'm ready to forget about such rudeness but I demand tribute."

"Ha-ha." Started to laugh Archer who bent over and placed his arms on his stomach. "What nonsense! You are indeed a joke if you think I will lend you anything." As he said that two golden portals opened behind him, a sword and spear appeared in the ethereal glow as Archer aimed the portals at her. "Such foolishness deserves nothing but death, mongrel."

Avenger glared and clenched her fists. A second later a dozen of matchlock guns appeared in the air around her. All of them aimed at Golder Archer. "Come on, Archer. I dare you." She said with low tone. Tension raised in the air with all other Servants watcher silently, waiting for one of them to make a move.

However, this situation was interrupted by the new quest. Out of thin air appeared a new figure clad in black smoke, though black armour could have been seen just underneath the haze. The most visible aspect was the glowing red visor. Berserker! Immediately concluded Avenger when she felt a giant amount of raw power coming from a new Servant. Archer who as until now aiming at her turned to look at Berserker who was silently staring at him.

"You dare to look upon the King, rabid dog?!" when he didn't hear the answer, Archer's portals started to move and now aimed at Berserker. "Die, mongrel!" he shouted as he shot a sword with high speed at Berserker. However, instead of dodging Berserker stood in place. The next move surprised even Avenger. Within a fraction of a second Berserker took into his hand the oncoming sword and blocked the following spear.

_"Impressive."_ she heard her Master. Lelouch wasn't able to see what Berserker did exactly but seeing how a black knight was holding Archer's sword while spear was lying nearby, he managed to conclude. _"If this Servant has such speed and strength then I may be wrong about Lancer. However, we still need a Master who is willing to cooperate with us. And so far only the Masters of Saber and Rider are here."_

While he said it, Archer shouted, angered by Berserker's act of thievery. Berseker managed to lower blonde man to the ground, making Archer even more furious. More and more portals were opening behind him as he launched more weapons at Berserker. _'Swords, spears, hammers and so on. So far only old weapons but all of them powerful. Who is this Archer?'_

"Nothing will remain of your corpse, mongrel!" he shouted as more portals appeared behind him. However, suddenly he froze, Archer slowly looked at a far distance with scrawl as he murmured something under his breath before turning to all other Servants. "Mongrels! See that you have culled your numbers by our next meeting. Only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me." He then glared at both Avenger and Berserker. "Next time one of you will be lying among the worms." Once he finished he went into spirit form, leaving the battlefield.

"It would appear his Master isn't as stubborn as Archer." Commented Rider. Saber let out a sigh before looking at Berserker who stared back at her for a few seconds before exploding with anger as he roared and rushed at her.

It would seem that it wouldn't be Avenger who intervened in the duel between Saber and Berserker. The black knight was furious in his attack as he tried to hit Saber with a street light pole that changed and became black and red.

"So that is his Noble Phantasm." Rider concluded as he watched the fight between them progress. Avenger glanced at another knight who was silently staying off to the side. She expected Lancer to rush in and stop Berserker from intervening in his duel with Saber but he just stood there.

_'What happened with 'duel between knights' and 'chivalry'.' _she thought, however, upon closer look she noticed how Lancer bit his lower lip and how his face has darkened. _'Oh, is his Master ordering him to stay and wait for the opportunity to stab Saber in the back? If it so then Lancer is sure doesn't look happy with it.'_

_"Avenger."_ called her Master. _"For now, aid Saber. Her Master is here and if we manage to protect two of them, Saber will be obliged to at least answer our questions."_ Avenger looked at the situation before her and the white-haired Master of Saber. Something was wrong with her, the redhead warlord could easily tell it but they needed answers.

"Very well." Smiled Avenger, hungry for a fight as she jumped towards Berserker. The black knight was focused on Saber, so he didn't see her attack. With great power, Avenger kicked him in the side and send black knight flying into a shipping container behind him. Her opponent immediately stood up before picking up a pole that was divided in two and rushed at her. He tried to hit with two of them but Avenger managed to dodge one and cut in half another with her Katana.

Berserker roared and was about to make another attack but instead jumped back as Saber appeared before him, invisible sword in her hands aimed at his chest. Once their combined enemy was few meters away, both female Servants stood next to each other, their swords aimed at common foe between.

"Why are you helping me, Avenger?" asked Saber, not taking her eyes off Berserker.

"You still haven't paid your tribute to me. I can't allow you to die without having given it to me." Laughed Avenger. Berserker roared again but then Rider who was silent until now decided to make his move. His chariot ran over the black knight, as lightning followed. Berserker wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard. Now lying on the ground, the black Servant slowly raised itself and looked at three Servants before him.

"And what are you doing, Rider?" asked Avenger with curiosity in his eyes. The giant man laughed.

"Oh, I just got bored watching you fight and wanted to have some action as well." He said and pointed his sword at Berserker. "Besides, this guy only knows how to roar and siding with him will be boring."

"You won't try to recruit him into your army?" wondered Saber.

"As I said, he only knows how to roar. I doubt he can even reject my proposal with normal words." Now three Servants were against one and no matter how strong Berserker might have been, it would be insanity trying to fight against them. It would seem that their enemy understands this as well. Not making another attack, Berserker instead transformed into spirit form and disappeared. "Well, that went better than I expected."

Avenger had to agree with Rider. Her first battle and so far it was easy, then again Berserker was more focused on Saber than her. The question comes to her head. What was Lancer doing the whole time?

"Forgive me, Saber." Speaking of him. Lancer stood on his place, slightly bowing his head. "But my lord ordered me not to stop Berserker. I couldn't do anything. Please, forgive me, Saber."

Saber smiled before speaking. "It is okay, Lancer. I don't blame you, in fact, I want to finish our duel." Lancer smiled before speaking.

"I wish the same thing, Saber. However, I'm afraid that I cannot do it now, my lord calls for me." he turned away and was about to leave when he said. "Let's finish our fight next time."

"Very well, Lancer." Answered Saber and another knight left. She then turned to Avenger and Rider. "I should thank the both of you as well. Even though we are enemies you helped me."

Rider just waved away her thanks. "Don't think about it. I just wanted to do at least something this night and not just sit and watch others fight."

"Hm, I still need my tribute, Saber." This time female knight tensed remembering how Avenger demanded them to pay to her. "I think I have an appropriate demand for you and your Master." She glanced at the white-haired woman before returning her gaze to Saber. A wicked smile appeared on her face. "Let's become allies!"

Both women in front of her stared at her with disbelief. Saber had surprised expression and her eyes were wide.

"A-an alliance?"

"I mean that's a little..."

"Wait!" Rider shouted suddenly. "I ask you to join my army and Saber looks at me with anger and now she considers Avenger's offer. That's unfair!" Rider sounded offended as of he was the kid whose toy was taken away.

"Stay silent, idiot!" yelled his Master before glancing at Avenger. She smirked when the boy scared by her hid behind his Servant. "Emm, Rider I think we need to go."

Rider wanted to ask why but his Master looked at him with a pleading look. Iskandar sighed before speaking to them.

"It would seem my Master is already tired by events of this night. We will take our leave but I hope to see two soon."

Avenger turned back to her potential allies. "So what is your answer, Saber?"

Before Saber could answer, her Master interrupted.

"We are thankful for your assistance, Avenger. But we can't take your offer." She said with determination.

"Irisviel." whispered Saber, her Master looked at her with a warm smile. The female knight was silent before speaking. "You heard my Master, Avenger. I won't accept your proposal."

Avenger had a neutral expression, a little annoyed by quick rejection. _"It's okay."_ said her Master in her head. _"While a shame such an outcome is to be expected. Still, we can ask some questions at least."_ Avenger agreed.

"Such a shame. That means that next time we meet you will most likely be my enemy." Saber nodded.

"Maybe, but it is the Grail War after all."

"Hm, very well. In that case, at least answer my questions." Both of them glanced at each other before nodding to her. "Where can I learn all the information about this war? I was summoned at the last moment and neither I or my Master know all the rules about this war."

Saber's Master had a surprised look. "You don't know the rules?"

"Yes, my Master isn't very knowledgeable about the Grail War."

_"Not my fault."_

_'Actually, it is.'_ thought Avenger after hearing her Master who sounded offended. "So?"

It would seem that white-haired woman now known as Irisviel would be the one to answer her question. "I-All the Masters and their Servants need to register at the church in the city."

"Church?" asked redhead Servant a little bit annoyed to learn this.

"Yes...is there a problem?"

"Depends." said Avenger before turning away. "Still, a shame that you don't want to ally with me but so be it." As she made to leave she suddenly stopped. "By the way, during all of this, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us."

Irisviel looked a little nervous before speaking. "Is that so?"

"Indeed." Avenger said. The next second a weapon appeared in her hand. Saber stood on the guard when she saw it. It was a huge mini-gun with Japanese decorations on it. However, Avenger pointed at the side of the red crane. A second later dozens of shoots were made and went towards it. Red crane became covered in the fire before it exploded. "Now, I'm calmer."

She looked back and smiled when she saw horrified expression on Irisviel and concerned look on Saber, it would appear Irisviel knew something. "Well, have a good night. This ruler of Japan would see you next time." She said and transformed into spirit form.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Okay, I know this chapter might felt rushed but I have reasons for this. I just wanted to pass with the port as fast as possible. The following chapters will be slower. I know it is very important since almost all servants met each other but I wanted to focus more on the later parts of the war. Because of Avenger and Lelouch, some things already changed. For example, Lancer was ordered to stand instead of helping Berserker and fighting Saber since now two servants didn't participate in the fight from the start (Rider and Avenger). Also, if you feel that I'm bashing Iskandar don't worry, he is one of my favourite servants but some of his actions might seem a little bit silly.**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Zanka no Tachi 31!**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Lancer kill yourself!"-mental link_

_"Lancer died!" - speech._

_'You aren't human!'-thought._

* * *

**Few hours after the fight in docks.**

There were many things Kiritsugu hated in his life. Wars, pointless violence and Old Man Acht. However, one thing he both hated and feared more than anything else, was being unprepared, like right now. With his style of life, any mistake can cost him his life. Tonight, things didn't go according to his plans at all, everything went wrong even before the eighth servant showed up. He and Maiya had a chance to slay Lancer's Master, but the appearance of the assassin ruined it. And if it wasn't enough, all other servants decided that it was the best moment to show themselves.

What made it even worse is the fact that Irisviel was there surrounded by them. While Saber was there as well, Kiritsugu doubted that King of Britain would have been able to protect his wife against five servants.

_'Now we need to deal with this Avenger. We need to change plans._' He thought as he looked around the room. Right now all of them were in Einzbern castle in their 'war' room. Maiya didn't have any emotions as usual, while Saber had a frown on her face. Irisviel was thinking about something since they come back after Caster showed himself. Oh yes, then there was a Caster, Gilles de Rais and the thought that their Saber was Jeanne D'arc. _'This night is tiring. But at least I didn't break anything while failing from crane.'_

Back in port, Avenger was able to sense either Assassin or him. When she aimed that weapon in his direction, Kiritsugu didn't waste a moment to jump off the crane. Thankfully, it wasn't the first time he was fired at. However, it was probably the first time when someone used something so powerful. He was curious if Assassin was able to leave. Irisviel needed some time to relax before their meeting, he spent time trying to gather and analyze whatever information they learned tonight.

"With new servants, our plans for this war need to change." he started and looked at women before him. All of them stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "First, Lancer." he eyed Saber. "From what you have told us, it seems his golden lance is cursed."

Arturia nodded. "Because of Lancer's curse, I can't fully use my sword...I'm sorry for allowing myself to be caught like that."

"Saber, it isn't your fault." Irisviel tried to cheer her up, but the servant shook her head.

"I should have seen it coming. It was stupid of me to understate Lancer. Now, I can't use my sword. Not to mention he saw my sword during the fight." she said and looked at her hand that cursed. Lancer knows her true name while she does not know his.

"Saber, can you use your Noble Phantasm with one hand?" her actual Master asked, but Saber just shooked her head again. "I see. In that case, Lancer is a top priority. While he is alive, we cannot fight at full capacity. Our second priority is the new servant, Avenger." As Kiritsugu, he noticed how Irisviel looked at the side. "Iris." When he called her, his wife turned to him. "Tell them."

Irisviel looked at Maiya and Saber. "As you know the Einzbern family was in the Grail War since the beginning, however, we never won it. In fact, we always were the first to lose." Kiritsugu remembered how Acht would always speak about how other Masters cheated and that his family would have won war easily, arrogant old man. "Well, 60 years ago during the Third Holy Grail War my family decided to change rules a little bit."

"What do you mean, Irisviel?" asked Saber and Irisviel sighed before speaking.

"The Einzbern family wanted to win a war no matter what and since they were one of three founding families, we know how to interfere within the Grail system. In hopes to achieve complete victory, my predecessor summoned an ancient God as a servant. He was of the Avenger class."

Saber frowned. "I don't know anything about it. To summon God nonetheless..."

"Grail doesn't give new servants full information about previous wars. Since the Einzbern know the Grail system better than the rest of the families, it wasn't difficult to change rules without others noticing it." Irisviel didn't hesitate to tell him all the secrets of her family. "But-"

"But even with God as our servants, we were first to lose. Avenger during the third war was the weakest servant we ever saw." Irisviel bitted her lower lip. "But this new Avenger, she is something different."

"She is strong, extremely strong. Not to mention her being a Japanese hero makes things only worse for us."

"Excuse me." Maiya suddenly spoke up, having been silent until now. "But is there any difference with one servant being from Japan?" Irisviel nodded.

"Yes, if the servant has been summoned at his homeland or place that strongly connected to him, then this servant will get buff. There was regulation among seven Masters to not summon a heroic spirit from Japan."

"Surprisingly, this rule wasn't broken by anyone until now," commented Kiritsugu. "If someone summoned a Japanese servant, others would hunt him down. There is a chance that other Masters will do the same in our situation. However, not only it is a Japanese heroic spirit but a new class as well, so anything might happen."

Saber thought for a moment before speaking. "Avenger already demonstrated a fraction of her power and was willing to fight Archer when he showed up. Rider has already been invited to join him."

"But he invited others to serve him in the army." Pointed out Irisviel.

"Nothing but formalities. If Avenger and her Master would be hunted by others, they will form an alliance with him. That reminds me, Irisviel." he glanced at the white-haired woman. "You told Avenger to go to the church."

Irisviel looked worried. "Did I do something wrong? I thought like this we will be able to learn more about her and her Master."

Kiritsugu shook his head. "No, in fact, you did a good job." he turned to his assistant and spoke. "Maiya, I want you to send more familiars to the church. Avenger's Master might head there soon. If he really doesn't know everything about the war, he will do it." Without words, she obediently nodded. "Now, we need to learn her personality or at least what she is capable of."

Saber was first to speak. "She called herself a ruler of this land. She might be royalty." That was the most crucial detail that the blonde girl remembered. This meant that there were at least two Kings beside her. Kiritsugu thought about it for a second.

"It is possible but there too many potential candidates. Japan had many emperors, shoguns and regular warlords who called themselves rulers of Japan. There are centuries of Japanese history. Not to mention she might be like Saber, being female while being remembered as male." Maiya looked at him and spoke.

"Avenger used matchlock rifles. With this, we can shorten the time span."

"There are still too many possible historic figures." Answered Irisviel after what her husband shook his head.

"This is no use. Trying to guess Avenger's identity will take too much time. Instead, we'll focus on finding information on her Master and try to take him down." Saber narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Kiritsugu, this is a dishonourable method." Her knight's honour couldn't allow her.

"This is the best and least life costly way right now." He said and turned away from his servant. Saber looked down, angry at this situation. "Maiya, our original plan to deal with Kayneth will have to wait." She nodded without question. _'Why can't Saber be like this? I needed to summon a servant without a catalyst after all.'_

"Kiritsugu, what about Caster?" his wife asked, and he looked at his servant.

"Gilles de Rais, a Marshal of France and hero of war. People believed that he was killing children and sacrificing them to spite God who took away Saint Maiden." He said as if reading a page from the history book. When his wife told him what they were dealing with, he decided to make a quick visit to the castle's library. "I don't know why he thinks that you are his Jeanne, Saber. But we can use it."

"What do you mean, Kiritsugu?"

"As you said, he believes that Grail already granted him his wish and resurrected Jeanne. We will play along and draw him out. Caster will come to you and try to persuade you again." he noticed how Arturia's expression became darker. "What is wrong, Saber. Don't tell me it is about your honour?" she shook her head.

"No, it isn't about honour. I just don't like the idea of pretending to be someone's lover." As she said, Irisviel couldn't help but laugh while the blonde girl became embarrassed. Even Maiya looked like she was smiling a little bit while Kiritsugu didn't understand the situation.

"Is that a problem?" he asked and suddenly felt how all three of them glared at him.

"Kiritsugu!" shouted his wife angrily at him. "Of course, it is a problem! No woman wants to pretend to be someone else lover."

"Really?" he asked genuinely surprised, never thinking about it before. It would seem it was a wrong question since his wife slightly punched at him at the chest.

"Of course! How would you felt if I pretended to be someone else wife?"

_'I would kill whoever it is.'_

"I would kill whoever it is," he said without a second thought. Irisviel suddenly blushed, not at the thought of him killing someone but meaning that he will do it because of how much he loves her. Maiya didn't say anything but if one looked closer at her, then he would notice how the edges of her lips went up. Even Saber seems more relaxed now.

"It seems that at least you value your wife."

"You don't need to worry about it too much, Saber. During their lives, Jeanne D'arc and Gilles de Rais weren't lovers but more like siblings. Some say that he was like an older brother to her."

Saber sighed. "It doesn't make your idea more appealing to me." If anything it made things more difficult for her. Pretending to be someone else's little sister was even worse in Arturia's mind.

"Arturia," Irisviel called her by knight's real name. "I know you don't like it, none of us do, but Caster seems to be too unstable and dangerous to be left alone. I ask you to endure it for the time being, please." His wife looked at his servant with a warm expression. Saber was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"If it means putting end to someone like Caster than I'm ready to do it." She looked at her Master and nodded. Kiritsugu said.

"Good. Now when we will meet Caster next time you know what to do. Pretend to be his Holy Maiden until he drops his guard and finish him." Arturia didn't look pleased with such a plan but Kiritsugu didn't care. "However, getting rid of this curse is still our top priority. Avenger forced us to change plans but we still going after Kayneth and Lancer. We will try to gather information on Avenger and her Master. If an opportunity opens itself, we will deal with them. And finally Caster. He is going to show himself to us, when that happens Saber will pretend to be Jeanne D'arc and kill him when he isn't doesn't pay attention. Everything is clear?"

When all of them nodded, Kiritsugu made his way outside the room."In that case, Maiya and I are leaving. We will be in the city." without any words he and his loyal assistant went away.

Once Arturia and Irisviel were alone, a white-haired woman asked. "Arturia, how about a little walk in the yard outside the castle? I'm sure you want some rest after everything that happened tonight."

Her blonde friend sighed before speaking. "I suppose after fighting in port not to mention speaking with Kiritsugu I wouldn't mind some time to think about all of it."

"Don't worry. Kiritsugu means well, he just doesn't show it."

"I like to believe it too. Well, at least he has someone like you by his side." soon two women were walking outside the castle while a certain pair of servant and Master were planning their next move.

* * *

**Lelouch and Avenger's house.**

After what happened back in the port, the demon emperor and his servant made their way towards their house. Walk back home wasn't easy with Avenger checking every spot where the enemy could be hiding. From what she told Lelouch, it would appear that one of the servants was hiding while others were busy fighting. She couldn't find his exact location and only general direction.

_'We don't know if this servant is dead. While other servants appeared, we didn't see Caster and Assassin so it might one of them. However, Avenger did put up a good show.'_ thought Lelouch since he was impressed with her firepower that was displayed during the fight. Right now both he and his servant were sitting at the table. The eighth Master was busy working on a mechanism that he got today with a suitcase while the redhead woman was sitting and looking at his work.

"Master, what exactly you are doing?" she asked curious about Lelouch's work. Her Master looked at her with a smirk before speaking.

"It is explosives."

Avenger's eyes went wide when she heard this magic word and an excited smile appeared on her face. This combination made her look a little bit of frenzy.

"Explosives, huh?" she looked again at the devices that he was using and carefully examined them. "Interesting, truly how interesting! Master, you impressed me yet again."

"Please." he waves away the compliment. "It's nothing special." Lelouch was very familiar with such things thanks to his experience in the past. Avenger carefully eyed him. "These details aren't of the highest quality, but it will work too." When he was finding a supplier, Lelouch learned that it is better and safer to order such things outside Fuyuki territory, if he didn't want to gain the attention of actual authorities. Something to do with local Yakuza. _'It would seem local criminal organization has a very negative attitude towards outsiders on their territory.'_

She smirked. "I don't know Master. To do something like this." She pointed at the table. "It would require specific knowledge." Lelouch slightly laughed.

"It isn't difficult if you know what to do."

"Hm, so you already did something like this in the past." Wondered Avenger.

Lelouch smiled but was silent, not wishing to speak about his past. Avenger then said again. "You know, Master. It has been some time since you summoned me, but I still know very little about you."

Violet's eyes watched her with caution. "Could this be a problem for our relationship?" Avenger shook her head.

"Not really. We made a contract, you are the Master and I'm a servant. As long as we have the same goal to win Grail, I don't have a problem with knowing little about you." She said while picking up a small explosive and examining it.

"So it's just curiosity?"

"More or less. I need to know who I'm working with. I don't want to be stabbed in the back or be slowed down by someone who doesn't have what it takes to win this war." She said and put down the small explosive on the table. "I worked with worthless allies in the past and I don't want to repeat that."

Lelouch nodded. "In that case, do you think that I'm slowing you down?" Red eyes looked at him with confusion.

"Where did you get such an idea?" A smile appeared on her face before she continued. "So far you were more than pleased to spend time with. You are interesting a figure, Master. Lelouch Lamperouge." She said his name slowly with an excited tone and Lelouch didn't know why but for some reason shiver went down his spine. "You are an enigma. While I know little about it and it is both interesting and annoying at the same time. However, I don't think bad of you, Master."

Her Master thought about their contract. _'So far if it was a rather good experience. We don't have problems and understand each other so far.'_

"Well, I'm pleased to hear this, Avenger. I too, am pleased to have you as my servant."

"But of course! Who wouldn't want me as their servant?" laughed redhead. "But I'm still curious about one thing, Master." Lelouch looked at her with raised eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "What is your wish for the Grail?"

This time Lelouch stopped doing his work and thought about her question. _'My wish? I don't truly have one, but my mission requires Grail. I think I can call it my wish even if it was more like an order given to me by someone else. However, if it ensures the success of Zero Requiem than I'm okay with it.'_

Lelouch lived his life doing what he thought was best for the world, even allowed to kill himself, if it meant that his world and people in it would see the best outcome. Now, however, things have changed. A new world wasn't like his old. Magic and existence of higher beings, one of who he already met, was groundbreaking news but did it change his old goal? 'I still have some questions but if I was told the truth then I must win this war. For all of them, for Nunnally...But, what I'm going to do after this war? What do I want to do?'

There were things Lelouch wasn't sure about, but for now, he had a job to do.

He looked at his servant before speaking. "Forgive me Avenger, but for a time being, I cannot answer this question." He noticed how smile left her face," However, I can say that I have the best intentions for this world." 'and my own' went left unsaid.

"This is a cryptic answer, Master."

"Well, maybe you should tell me your wish as well." Avenger thought about something before smirking again.

"Forgive me, Master, but for a time being, I cannot answer this question. However, I can say that I have the best intentions for myself." Lelouch let out a laugh.

"And who has a cryptic answer now?"

She pointed her finger at him. "Still you, Master. I might tell if you told me first...I would like to know what we are going to do next?" she looked at the direction of the front door. "Before asking anything from Grail we need to win."

Her Master nodded. "Indeed. Tonight we saw all other servants expect Caster and Assassin who might be still alive. One of them was hiding at the port, watching us." he remembered how Avenger asked if she could burn full docks to make sure they weren't followed, Leloucl obviously refused it. "We managed to gain some information about other servants and at least one Master." she nodded.

"That white-haired woman who said that we need to go to the church." Avenger thought about her and Saber again. "Master, I don't know why, but when I was near her, I felt something strange as if she wasn't fully human."

"Hm, we are dealing with magecraft so pretty much anything is possible. Sadly, my knowledge is very limited."

"And it will be better to ally with an experienced magi...Rider asked others to join him, but he demanded to give Grail to him. I don't know what he expected by asking this, everyone in this war has some sort of wish."

'_Rider was very open about it. Iskandar didn't hesitate to reveal his true identity.'_ Lelouch remembered what he learned about the king of conquerors back in Ashford Academy. While Britannia wasn't eager to teach its citizens about another national historic figure, at least in a positive light, they couldn't forget someone like Alexander the Great who played an important role in history.'_ I didn't expect him to be like this, but then again he was believed to be confident king after all...Maybe a little bit too confident.'_

"Working with Rider might be possible. He is mobile and I doubt he is a weak servant. Not to mention his Master being just a boy might be useful for us. While I don't think we can force someone like Iskandar to do anything we want, his Master might be easy prey." come to conclusion Avenger. "But personally I don't want to work with Rider."

"May I ask why?"

"You may." nodded Avenger before sighing. "I just know that two conquerors won't work together well. We see ourselves as kings and no king is going to obey another one."

'_So it's something to do with pride?'_ wondered Lelouch before speaking. "Lancer is still our best candidate. With his magic spears, we can create a powerful team." From what he saw, Lancer's spears had different abilities one was able to bypass armour while another managed to prevent servants using his or her full strength or at least that what was his conclusion from watching his fight with Saber. "I would like to find him and his Master and to form an alliance with him but if it doesn't work out the..."

"We get rid of them." finished Avenger. "Better than against us."

"Yes, Lancer might be a useful ally, but he is a dangerous foe at the same time. However, there is Archer and Berserker to lookout too." his primary concern was Archer. He was a dangerous opponent, maybe even the most dangerous among all servants. Lelouch didn't know everything about what Archer was capable of, but if the enemy servant was able to create so many golden portals then the former emperor feared what his Noble Phantasm was.

Berserker was a wild warrior, but Lelouch noticed that it seemed like he was fixated on Saber for some reason. There was something strange about this Saber, Lelouch couldn't help but feel it when he looked at her. Caster and Assassin were unknowns for them, but one of them was spying on them back in the docks. So far, they know what Lancer, Saber, and Berserker at least capable of. Archer didn't do anything besides firing his weapons, but it was enough to count him as a dangerous opponent. Rider, Iskandar, showed very little of what he can do.

Lelouch couldn't help but sigh. _'We are still at a disadvantage. Now, we know that the church is at least involved in this war.'_ The demon emperor wondered what history was behind it is. This world church didn't seem to be too different from his own. '_Hmm, are they after Holy Grail too? Or something else? Still, they are the only potential source of information right now...Well, we can always try to hunt down other Masters and force them to answer our questions._' Lelouch fancied such, but then remembered something important about his current condition. '_However, it might be difficult taking into account some of my shortcomings at the moment.'_

Avenger noticed how her Master stopped working on his little project and asked. "What are you thinking about, Master?" Lelouch came to his senses.

"Just some thoughts."

"Care to share?" raised eyebrow Avenger and her Master nodded.

"Of course. I just was curious about church and what is their motive might be." he noticed how his servant frowned when he brought this up. "Avenger is something wrong?"

She looked at the table, wishing that she had anything to drink at the moment, preferably alcohol. "Depends on this church. I never really paid attention to western religions while I was alive, but I had, ehm, complicated relationships with some monks in Japan." She slightly bit her lower lip. "Let's just say that I don't like religious organizations at all. Especially these who participate in something like this war. Now, Master, I wouldn't mind something to drink." She stared at him. Lelouch let out a sigh before nodding and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm gentlemen after, all," Lelouch said sarcastically as he went to the kitchen. While making tea for two of them, he started to think. He had theories about her identity and so far, this information only proved them further. _'Bad with monks? Heh.'_

"By the way, Master." suddenly said Avenger from another room. "While we're talking about this. What do you think about religion?"

Lelouch quickly made his way back and sat at the table with tea. Avenger silently drunk it. before glancing at him waiting for his response. Her Master didn't really mind this question, but it would seem like it was important for her.

"Well, I never was a religious person and didn't pat to it a lot of attention." Since the Vatican was in the EU, Britannia tried to reduce their impact on the empire's population. Lelouch never really considered religion something too important, at least for his goals. '_But I think that during all Demon Emperor phase I made sure that all major religions despise and fear me. My, I think some even called me Antichrist._' his attention returned back to a woman in front of him who was waiting for the answer. "Religion isn't for me. I never included it in my goals."

"And these goals are?" sang Avenger.

"I will tell when you tell me yours. I'm sure your wish is something interesting. Might you tell me it, Avenger?" Lelouch might have had a good idea who his servant was but it didn't mean he knows what she wanted from this war. If anything her wish might be different, well Lelouch knew, if he achieved his wish, Avenger wouldn't achieve her own. Or at least won't be able to do so by using Grail. 'Learning her wish might be important.'

"What if I'm too embarrassed to tell you, Master?" said Avenger as she closed her eyes and look at the side, smiling at her act. "My, asking this innocent maiden such question. Master, didn't they teach you how to treat a lady back at home?" her red eyes looked at him playfully but Lelouch understood that he won't get anything from her or at least for time being.

Lelouch decided to abandon this idea and focus on a truly important task before them. "Sorry, Avenger...Now maybe we should return back to our main objective?"

Avenger stopped playing around. Her expression became more serious as she looked at him with a concentration in her eyes. "As you wish."

"There is only one church in Fuyuki, I don't know a lot about her besides the fact that its priest isn't from Japan. We're heading there early in the morning. Our objective to gain as much information as possible." Lelouch finished and looked at the table, at his new devices. "This, this will help us if needed."

She looked at small objects on the table. "Master, are you going to destroy the church?" She sounded pleased by such an idea but pouted when Lelouch shook his head.

"Negative, I don't know any mage craft and so need something else to protect myself." He pulled out his gun and examined it. "This might be useful against other Masters, but against servants, it won't work."

"Neither would normal explosives, Master." pointed out Avenger.

"True, but I'm not planning to fight servant with such things. This is merely a last tool of protection if needed." Avenger looked at him and the table.

"I just need to make sure it won't come to this. In the end, getting you killed will be bad for me as well." Smirked Avenger while her Master nodded.

_'It is comforting to know that she requires me at least as a battery.'_ Thought Lelouch, for him his relationship with Avenger was nothing but a beneficial contract for both of them. However, suddenly his servant continued.

"It would be a shame if you died, Lelouch. So far you were the enjoyable Master." Lelouch blinked, not expecting this. Little bit confused, he said.

"In that case, I just need to stay alive. Shouldn't be hard, it isn't like I have a death wish." at least he didn't have now.

Avenger didn't say anything but looked at the side, glancing at clocks. "It's quite late. Master, I think you should head to bed and get some rest. It will troublesome if you showed at that place looking like walking dead."

Lelouch looked at the time and agreed with her. "You're not going to sleep, Avenger?" she politely refused.

"I already told you. We servants, don't need to sleep or eat."

"But you are eating anything I cook."

"It is because you knew how to operate in the kitchen." Something Avenger herself didn't know. "So I don't really need to sleep." However, then a playful fire returned to her eyes. "Unless, you want me to share your bed, Master." She said with a small smirk before licking her lip.

Lelouch's eyes went wide for a moment but he quickly shook his head. "Avenger, don't joke about something like that. Or I might think you are being serious." He glanced at her with his own smirk and for few seconds raven eyes stared at red. However, before she could say anything else, he continued. "Well, I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Good night, Avenger."

Lelouch didn't turn back to see Avenger waving him with a pleasant smile. "Good night, Master. Have are pleasant dreams."

* * *

_It was a day when he saw a forest and a mountain._

_He saw soldiers, dozens, even hundreds of them. All wearing Japanese armour while armed with matchlock rifles and melee weapons. However, they had something else in their hands, torches._

_A figure on a horse appeared before them. He didn't who it was, but every soldier turned to this figure and saluted._

_"My brave warriors!" suddenly shouted a familiar but at the same unknown female voice. "For eleven years we held siege of this damn place! For eleven years these monks laughed at us from their fortress! But today it will end! We are going to burn Ishiyama Hongan-Ji to the ground!_

_Soldiers cheered, happy to finally defeat their enemy no matter the cost. Soon they moved, they brought the torch to the trees at the foot of the mountain and watched how the fire spread. The night lit up by the light of a fire and soon screams were heard around the mountain. Soon, the first victims of fire come out of the forests, only to be slaughtered by warriors who waited for them. No one of escaping people was spared._

_Warriors didn't laugh or cheer now, instead, they were quiet, some horrified by what they were doing. Gone was their confidence, now replaced with pity and fear. When one warrior started to tremble the same voice shouted. Men, women and even children, none was spared._

_"My soldiers! Don't fear what you are doing! Do not shiver either! You all doing Japan a favour! Soon all of Japan would know what happened here! What my great warriors did at mount Hiei! This isn't mindless slaughter, for we bring peace, for we will unify Japan!"_

_Her words worked and soon warriors stopped feeling sorry, now they felt only determination to do what they thought was necessary. On that day 20,000 people died and all of Japan learned what kind of person was behind such a massacre, a demon. For she did it as an act of revenge, and act to achieve her version of peace._

_However, he didn't care about those who died. He knew it was past and cannot be changed. Therefore he didn't feel sorry or similar emotions._

_No, what he was feeling was different. Something nostalgic. He remembered how he himself did something like this in the past. He remembered how he ordered his knights to surround and kill all those who were to blame for her death. Unlike this massacre, the one did wasn't on the mountain, no, it was below ground. He massacred people, but he didn't feel anything. For he did it as an act of revenge, and act to achieve his version of peace._

_Two demons were truly alike in their visions of peace._

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**So here is a new chapter! Now, the last chapter was little rushed in terms of events but now things will little slower, for now. Also, some stuff that happens in the show will stay the same in this fanfic. For example, Gilgamesh and Kirei talks, Caster and his master bonding over killing children, Waver and Iskandar becoming bros. It stays the same until Lelouch and Avenger interfere. Also, Kiritsugu didn't blow up hotel yet. Lancer knows the identity of Saber but she doesn't know his.**

**By the way, someone mentioned that Avenger's identity might be easily learned but I want to remind that Japan has a lot of figures who called themselves ruler of the country. Not to mention, it can be bluff by Avenger in order to confuse the enemy. Lelouch saw something from the past of Nobunaga, something significant and that isn't pretty. However, Lelouch himself did a similar thing against his uncle, I hope you understand what he meant under '_kill all those who were to blame for her death'._**

**Okay, until next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Zanka no Tachi 31!**


	4. Chapter 3

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Fuyuki Church**

It was sunrise when the eighth master made his way towards the only church in the city. The holy building itself was impressive, occupying a large piece of land. Lelouch wondered if it was because of the church being part of Holy Grail war or just generally the attitude towards Christianity in this world. As he went thought church entry gates, the raven-haired master felt something strange. He looked around but couldn't find anything unusual.

"_This must be a bounded field. This is most likely a defensive type and must be covering the entire area."_ explained to him Avenger who was in spiritual form." _A useful trick, but sadly neither of us knows how to create one."_

Lelouch looked around himself and was intrigued by the possibility of an invisible shield. Something like this would have been an excellent protection system.' _She said it is a defensive type, so there must be others as well, interesting._' shame he didn't know how to make one but maybe he will be able to learn soon.

The former emperor stopped wondering about magic technique and went towards churchэы main doors. Opening them, the first thing Lelouch noticed was an old man with grey hair, standing before the altar, smiling at him. The Master of Avenger noticed what he was wearing, a priest's clothing.

"Good morning, father." Lelouch slightly bowed his head and made a few steps inside.

"Good morning to you as well, eighth master." The old priest started speaking as he eyed him. Lelouch noticed his accent sounded Italian. " I must say, I didn't expect for someone to hide their identity in such a manner," he said and looked at Lelouch's choice of clothing.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle. Well, he and Avenger maybe didn't know any magic or trick to change his appearance so it just meant that he had to do it the old way. Currently, the former emperor was wearing a cap with sunglasses and a paper face mask.

"Sometimes most simple solutions are the most effective, father." the priest couldn't help but laugh."I see you find it funny, father."

The old priest chuckled a few times before calming down."Indeed, after dealing with magi for decades you start to forget how normal some things might be. However, you need to show me your face, young man." he said with a warm tone and went closer to Lelouch and gave a hand to shake."I'm Risei Kotomine, supervisor of this Grail war."

The young master took away his mask and sunglasses before shaking his hand. _'He is strong._' thought the former revolutionary as he felt pressure from the shake. "Lelouch Lamperouge, the master of Avenger."

"Hm, so you are foreign," The older man, Risei studied his face before speaking. "Lamperouge. Never heard of such a family. Are you perhaps from France?"

Lelouch shook his head. "Close. I'm British though my mother's family is French." at least in this world, it didn't sound so awful like his own.

"Oh, I thought since you called a Japanese heroic spirit you were from Japan. By the way, where is your servant, Avenger?" Lelouch turned to the side and spoke.

"Avenger, please show yourself."

As he commanded, the female servant materialized from out of thin air and stood on his left side. Father Risei was silent for a moment, observing his servant who also didn't say a word, she most likely was doing the same.

"So you are Avenger." he said finally after some time."You put on quite a show the previous night."

"You were watching it, father?"

Risei glanced at him and nodded."Of course, I have seen the entire event. As a supervisor of this war, my job is to make sure that regular people don't come in contact with servants and the fight itself. This also means that I must cover any collateral damage that servants caused." his gaze returned to Avenger. "That crane you destroyed wasn't easy to repair."

"It is your job so don't complain, priest," she said coldly but Lelouch coughed. She looked at her master before rolling her eyes."I thought it was necessary to protect myself and my master from possible danger."

Risei smiled again."I'm glad to see that you care about your master, Avenger." he said and gestured towards the seats."Please, Mr Lamperouge. Take a seat."

He followed the priest's offer. As two of them sat at opposite sides while Avenger decided to remain standing."Now, I'm sure you might have some questions but before that, you must answer some of my questions. As a supervisor, I must register all masters of this war. Don't worry everything I will hear won't leave this building." the former emperor highly doubted it but decided to play along for now.

Lelouch understood equal exchange. He wasn't afraid speaking about his identity since it didn't exist in this world in the first place."Very well, father. What you would like to know?" Risei smiled before starting to ask.

"You said you are British, does that mean you are from Britain?"

"No, I was born in the United States." That wasn't a complete lie since Lelouch was born in a place that is part of the USA in this world.

"The States? Haven't been there for a long time. I know there were some magus families but I never heard about Lamperouge house." the old priest looked closely at Lelouch's face."Not to mention such a rare colour of eyes. Is your family a young magi house?"

Lelouch thought about this question. He didn't know how this magic family system worked in this world but he knew that the Britannian Royal family was a very old one. _'Perhaps aristocracy works the same way as in the empire.'_

"My family is pretty old, however, I'm the only one who has any potential in magecraft in my family." This isn't a complete lie either since the rest of his family was either dead or useless in almost all fields, except maybe four members but they were the indifferent world.

"Okay, how did you manage to take part in this war? I never heard about there being an eighth master." Lelouch was waiting for such a question. Saying that he was from another world and was tasked to participate in this war was not an option. However, he did some preparations to protect his fake identity.

A cruel smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he opened his mouth and started to speak. "It is thanks to my parents and uncle." Both Avenger and Risei looked at him with surprise.

"How exactly are they related to this?" asked the old priest.

"Directly." smirked Lelouch before speaking."You see, my parents and my uncle spend their entire lives worshipping our God." he noticed how a priest's raised an eyebrow.

"They were believers?"

"Not just any believers but most dedicated to their faith." answered proudly Lelouch as he closed his eyes."Always following the teaching of the Bible, never committing sins and encouraged others to adopt Christianity. They believed that there was nothing greater and more justified than God." Lelouch didn't know how he was able to hold back laughter, this was too great.

"I'm pleased to hear that at least some people believe in our Lord."

"Yes, indeed. They spend their lives worshipping his greatness, especially my father." If there was a hell, Lelouch hoped his parents and his goblin uncle were hearing this. It might be a different world but he was going to trample their name in the mud even here. "They believed that there was nothing greater than our Lord and tasked me with winning Holy Grail, for they saw it as a rightful artefact that belongs to the Church. Neither my parents nor I wished for such artefact, instead, we all believe that this way it will be safer if Grail was handed in capable hands of the Church so they can use its power to help the weak and those in need."

Lelouch couldn't help but imagine what kind of face Charles, Marriane or V.V would make upon hearing these words. God, his bastard of the father probably was red with fury, good. He didn't see that his servant was giving him a funny look from the side.

Risei smiled, believing at this lie."This is such a rarity to find people who don't have a wish for themselves and just want to help others." Lelouch happily nodded, an old man was completely wrong about this."However, I don't know about any magecraft that would allow summoning of the eighth servant. Care to explain this, Mr Lamperouge?"

"Of course, I would say it was prayers to Lord but it wasn't just it. I must my admit that no one in the family can use magecraft, myself including." Risei looked at him with a queryable look." I might be able to use magecraft in the future but I wasn't trained by anyone and therefore have zero knowledge about this craft. No, my parents spend their entire lives preparing for such an event, learning anything that could allow myself to take part in this war in order to protect Grail from unworthy."

Lelouch didn't know many things about magic except what he was told or managed to learn from observation during a fight in port. However, he could understand that regular people didn't know anything about magecraft and very few of them could use it, so the probability of someone without knowledge about magic summoning new servant was small."My parents believed that if they lived lives as proper Christians, praying to Lord to grant anyone from their family to protect the sacred artefact such as this from unbelievers and trying any ritual that didn't require magecraft, then they will be granted their only wish. I was chosen to carry this mission."

"Does your family connect to the Vatican?" Lelouch looked at him with an intrigued gaze. So the Vatican was behind the church in this world as well? Not so surprising but since the church deals with magic Lelouch wondered if their headquarters were somewhere else.

"Sadly no. My family lived in the USA and didn't try to contact the church without the Grail as an offering." Risei looked confused but he elaborated. "They thought that without the Grail or any potential use for the church, my family will be useless."

The older man frowned. "My, there's no need to think like this. The church welcomes all believers no matter where they have come from or what they are capable of...Well, I think I understand your situation. So your wish is to secure Grail and hand it over to the Vatican?" After Lelouch nodded, Risei was silent for a second. "That's a noble wish, but you must understand that even if I'm supporting your desire I cannot help you in this war."

"I wasn't even hoping for such a thing. I understand that all of the masters in this war have their own wishes, no matter how insignificant they are to the will of God, and I'm ready to fight for the wish of my parents." okay, that left a bad taste in Lelouch's mouth."Well, almost ready."

"Hm, is there any kind of issue?" wondered Risei and the new master nodded.

"Yes, you see while my parents tried to make sure I'm part of this war they were unable to provide me with information about all the rules or more complex information about the war itself. And I was wondering if I could learn some of it from you, father."

"...Well, considering how busy they must have been with taking part in this war in the first place, I can understand why they might have been lacking some knowledge about the Holy Grail war." Risei scratched his chin."Well, I suppose there won't be harm If I answered some questions. However, I will only tell you things that are already known to other masters in this war."

"Fair enough." nodded Lelouch before glancing at Avenger. Redhead woman was standing silently, listening to their conversation. Red eyes noticed purple ones, Lelouch didn't know why he felt as if she was staring in his soul. He returned his attention to the priest before speaking."First, I would like to learn more about the war itself, namely its history."

Risei thought about this request then spoke."Very well. I will tell you a short version in order to save time for both of us." After the young man next to him nodded, the priest continued." Holy Grail war first was held around 1800 but it wasn't meant to be a war at the start. Three magic families Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Makiri aimed to achieve their goals using Grail. However, these three founding families that organized the event and created a system in the first place couldn't agree on some things and hence there is war. The first 'war' can be called a small quarrel of sorts. Since then the three founding families continued to fight in the next wars."

'_So it was just another magic ritual or something like that but main families couldn't agree on something? Hm, considering that the main prize of this war is a wish-granting artefact no wonder they started a fight.'_ Lelouch was surprised to learn something so curious. Not to mention that name of three founding families.

"The Second Holy Grail War, good Lord, it was a messy event. During that war, all participants were still coming up with rules for the war but were unable to enforce all of them. The second war was an absolute horror and ended with all masters dying before leaving no winner." Lelouch's eyes went wide for a moment. "After that, the Church couldn't just stay at the side and do nothing."

"The Grail War can end without a winner?" Risei nodded. "Interesting, so the Church wasn't part of the war from the start."

"Yes, until then we thought it was just another experiment by magi and couldn't imagine how terrible it can get." Clear regret could be seen on the priest's face. "So many people died for nothing...The third Grail war was even worse in my opinion, now it wasn't just magi and magus fighting but Japanese Imperial Army and the Nazi Party participating as well."

'_Regular armies fought as well? Taking into account the strength of servants it must have been a bloodbath._' Upon arriving at this world Lelouch made sure to learn about its history as much as he could before the war started. For the most part, he just needed to start from the war of independence of America. There never was a Holy Britannian Empire but there were empires just as bad as his old county.

"I was a supervisor at that time as well, again there was no winner at the end. However, at that time more masters managed to survive than the second time."

"So many Grail wars and no one ever won it? Makes you think it is impossible to win." Risei sighed at his comment.

"I can understand why you think so, Mr Lamperouge. I wish there wasn't a war in the first place since it takes so many lives but magi aren't known for their compassion and kindness. At the very least, the Church can make sure to minimize casualties among the mundane people. Also, if one master lost his servant he can ask for refuge in this Church."

Lelouch blinked at that. "So the Church is some sort of sanctuary?"

"Yes, so if during the war you lose your servant don't be afraid and immediately come here. I will welcome all the masters...well almost all." Risei added at the end while clenching his fist. Lelouch noticed it and wanted to ask if something was troubling the old man but before he could say anything his companion said first.

"Tell us the names of the other masters."

Her master winced, usually, Avenger had more tact but when speaking with the priest she didn't care to show him any sort of respect. Then again, remembering what Lelouch has seen in his dream he could at least understand where this dislike for a man of God was coming from. '_Taking into the account who she really is...'_

However, it would seem that Risei didn't care about how Avenger spoke to him. The old man shook his head before speaking. "I'm sorry but I cannot give such information. The identities of the other masters is to be secret unless you find it yourself." Avenger wasn't happy but Lelouch was okay with it. Risei unknowingly or knowingly told them the name of three main families. Priest's face darkened as he continued. "However, I can tell you about one master."

"Sorry, father but you just said-" Before Lelouch could finish Risei raised his arm to stop him.

"I know, Mr Lamperouge. However, it would seem that one of the masters is unstable to be kept in the war." He looked at both Lelouch and his servant who raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Ryuunosuke Uryuu is a wanted serial killer and the master of Caster. Both of them are deranged murderers who don't intend to follow the rules of this war..."

"A serial killer as a master?" That didn't sound good. A highly unstable person with access to the powers of a servant is a dangerous combination. A sudden image of a certain Chinese mind reader popped up in Lelouch's mind. "This Ryuunosuke a magi too?"

Risei shook his head. "Thankfully no. We do not know how he managed to summon a servant let alone Caster in this war but it would appear that both of them are similar. Ryuunosuke Uryuu was already wanted for killing but he was always on the run from the police. However, with Caster who shares his views both of them started to kill without care of local authorities. So far all they were doing was kidnapping children. I fear these children are being used as batteries either for Caster or as a plaything for Ryuunosuke."

The immediate realization has come to Lelouch with growing dread. A serial killer as a master and like-minded insane servant who likes to murder regular people as well. Death of the innocent wasn't new to Lelouch, he committed acts that would make anyone pale. However, none of them was a mindless slaughter for the sake of violence, there was an idea and final goal in mind behind every death, be it enemy or friend. _'I killed many people but for a better world.'_

Lelouch didn't bother to hide his vexation before the priest. The old man himself was angry about it as well. However, neither of them noticed how Avenger stared at her master with a thoughtful gaze. Risei stood from his seat and bared his right hand, showing what was on it. Lelouch focused on red signs on it.

"Today early in the morning before you have come I declared that no fight is allowed between other masters until Ryuunosuke and his servant are eliminated. The one who will bring judgement to these pair of lunatics will be rewarded with one additional command spell. Lelouch Lamperouge as supervisor of Holy Grail war I ask you to find and stop the master of Caster and his servant before they kill more innocent people."

Lelouch was silent for a moment, thinking about this. A new command spell would be better in his hand than with someone else, not to mention leaving Caster and his master alone was something Lelouch couldn't do. Glancing at Avenger he saw how she was annoyed by something but stayed silent as her red eyes noticed him and she nodded. Lelouch turned to Risei and stood.

"Very well! Father Risei, as the eighth master I will accept your request. If anything I cannot allow someone like this Ryuunosuke stay unpunished." he couldn't help but go back to his old Zero persona, the charismatic leader of the Black Knights. Lelouch slightly bowed and placed his right hand on the chest while the left one was raised at the side. Both Risei and Avenger looked at him with surprise, Avenger more with amusement and smirk.

"I'm glad to hear it. I will pray for the Lord to guide you and others in this mission."

"However, father, if it is possible could you direct us in the direction where we can start the search of Caster and his master?" Risei opened his mouth but before he managed to utter a word, a new voice said:

"Head into Fuyuki forest. Caster might appear there."

Lelouch turned to the newcomer while Risei sighed.

"Kirei, I told you to stay in the office. What are you doing here son?"

The man in question was a tall individual with black-brown hair and brown eyes, however, what caught Lelouch's attention was the look in his eyes. He had dead eyes, similar to some people Lelouch saw in the past. _'Suzaku had similar eyes during Zero Requiem._' He was wearing priest clothing as well. The man now known as Kirei came closer to them, slightly bowed greeting them. Avenger spared him a side glance and nothing more.

"My apologies, father. I couldn't help but hear your conversation and decided if the new master is heading after the serial killer then at very least I could help as well." his eyes turned to Lelouch."Kirei Kotomine, I'm helping my father with supervising this war." Kotomine as well? So father and son were working together. For some reason, Risei stared at his son with a little dumbstruck expression before speaking.

"Kirei, how did you learn such information?"

"I used familiars to scan the place where Caster and Saber met last night. I believe Caster will be hunting Saber in the forest."

"...Kirei." his father sounded a little annoyed by something but Lelouch immediately realized something.

'_Saber's base is located in the forest. This Kirei, unlike his father, is more open to sharing information. He gives information as a means to find Caster but wants for us to encounter Saber as well...but why?'_ While Lelouch was busy trying to understand his logic Avenger spoke.

"So they had another fight while I was away and it was Saber again. It would seem a foolish knight cannot learn her lesson."

Risei turned to both of them and said, "Mr Lamperouge, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we must end our meeting. I hope I managed to answer what you wanted or at least some part of it." he didn't but Lelouch doubted Risei would say any more useful information. At least his son gave to start with.

"I understand it, father. Thank you and thanks to your son for helping in search of the killer and his servant." he smiled towards both Kotomine men, while Risei grimaced. His son didn't show any emotion and just nodded. "Well, in that case, I and Avenger will leave you. I hope next time I will come here for the command spell."

Risei laughed. "You are confident in your skills, Mr Lamperouge."

"But of course. After all, I have Avenger with me." he smiled at her while his servant sighed but he could see how the corners of her mouth were slightly raised. "Until next time."

After saying goodbye to both men, Lelouch put on his mask and glasses before leaving the church and heading in direction of the city. Avenger always in spirit form. It was silent walking until Lelouch went far away from a holy place. After he was sure they weren't followed Lelouch asked.

"What do you think?"

_"The priest and his son cannot be trusted,"_ Avenger said coldly in spirit form. _"His son was listening from the beginning and I'm sure his father knew it but then his son decided to help us."_

"I noticed how Risei was surprised by his son's action; he didn't expect this." Lelouch thought about it. Risei and his son most likely were testing him, however, for some reasons Kirei decided to come out and help them in search of Caster and his master. "It would seem that this Kirei has his motives helping us."

_"Or it could all be an act. Are we going to follow this lead?" _asked Avenger. _"It was obvious that the old man isn't happy with the serial murderer being one of the masters, but it doesn't mean we can trust him or his son."_

It was possible as well. Both Kotomine might have decided to trick Lelouch, older Kotomine wouldn't give crucial information while the younger one was more than eager to help them. This way Lelouch and Avenger would rely on Kirei in the future as well. However, if it was true then Lelouch had no problem following Kirei's advice this time. "Risei is truly angered by this Ryuunosuke Uryuu, it is easy to see. It would seem that he knew where Ryuunosuke and Caster might appear but couldn't reveal the location of another master and servant...At very least it might be worth checking. We cannot allow this maniac to continue killing children."

_"Master, are you perhaps angered by Caster's master's actions?"_ she asked with a curious tone.

"Of course, their actions will attract the attention of local police, making things complicated for us...Not to mention I'm disgusted by these killings. Avenger, everything must have meaning behind it, murders as well. Killing for the sake of killing isn't something I can approve." A purpose was needed behind everything. Lelouch killed and even died for it.

_"I see. Still, we didn't learn too much from this old man beside the identity of Caster master but not of Caster himself."_

"I will argue that learning the history of the Holy Grail war and these three families that started this all, is useful knowledge. Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Makiri." Lelouch said the name of their enemies in this war. Risei said that they were in every war and most likely in this as well. He and Avenger already met two of them back in the docks but couldn't learn their identities. "Hm. Kirei talked about the forest, you will head there and see if what the young priest said is true."

_"Head there? Alone and leaving you behind?"_ If Lelouch could see Avenger he would see her rising eyebrows in confusion. _"Master, isn't it too dangerous?"_

"Not necessarily, I will go and try to find some information about this Ryuunosuke. Before heading to the forest, you and I should check the local police department and see if they have anything that might help us."

_"Very well, master...By the way, I wanted to ask you. When you spoke with the old man about your parents and the reason why you are fighting, was it true?"_ her master laughed.

"Of course not. My parents and uncle acknowledged the existence of God. But worshipping him?" Lelouch stopped walking before a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Let's say that I wouldn't mind seeing their reaction."

His parents and uncle might be dead but it didn't mean Lelouch couldn't spit at their memory now and then.

* * *

"Kirei, why did you come out? I thought I asked to stay out of the conversation."

Young executor bowed his head slightly before apologizing. "Forgive me, father. However, I thought that giving Avenger and her master information about Caster will ensure the demise of a monster."

Risei's eyes were closed, as usual, but a frown was seen on his face. "Son, you know we can't support any master." before Kirei could say anything he added. "Besides Tohsaka, that goes without saying."

"That was part of my idea as well. The Einzbern master is hiding in their castle in the forest. Sending Avenger to deal with Caster will force Einzbern's Saber to fight since two servants are on their territory."

"How do you even know that Caster will show up?"

Kirei turned to the said and nodded to no one. A second later a female figure appeared before two men. "When Caster appeared before Saber and her master he spoke to her as if they knew each other," said Assassin.

"Two servants from the same time?" sighed his father. "That's not a good omen for us."

"Actually father. It would seem that Saber didn't recognize Caster or didn't want to. She threatened to attack him if he didn't leave them." The young priest pointed out. "Caster and Saber aren't allies or at least Saber doesn't want to be allied with him." However, Kirei's face darkened. "I'm more worried about this Lelouch Lamperouge. Do you believe him?"

"Hm, it's a difficult thing to say. To be honest I couldn't tell if he was lying about his reasons to fight in the war but at the same time, I can't trust him blindly. If he really what he claimed to be then I don't see any reasons to be enemies against him. Killing fellow believers isn't something I like."

"Understood, father. I will inform the teacher Tohsaka about it."

"Good." smiled his father before addressing another person in the room. "By the way Assassin. You or the others weren't spying on Mr. Lamperouge while we spoke?"

The female servant shook her head. "Negative. After Avenger killed our scout, master Kirei decided to stay out of church ground while they were here." The fight in the port didn't go according to a scenario that Kirei and Tokiomi wanted. His teacher was forced to use one of his command spells on the king Gilgamesh and Kirei lost one of the Assassins thanks to Avenger who somehow felt their presence.

Since she could feel them, Kirei decided that it would be better to order Assassins to go after families that were sent by masters. They wanted to learn as much about Avenger's master but he made sure the church was safe from spying eyes.

_'Lelouch Lamperouge. Does he really want to claim the Grail and hand it to the Vatican or is it a facade? Whatever it might be I don't care, I just need to follow the teacher's plan and be done with this war.'_

* * *

**Somewhere else in the city.**

Among city buildings, a small alley was hidden. Inside it was nothing but trash bags and among them was a man with grey hair, sleeping or more correctly unconscious. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a hood and black pants. However, what caught attention was his face or rather how deformed it was. The left side of his face was mutilated, his left arm twitching from time to time even if he wasn't awake.

"Wake up, princess. Rise and shine."

Suddenly a male voice interrupted the crippled man's wallowing. A hooded figure slowly started to move as a man on the ground opened his eyes. The right eye had a dark purple colour while the left one was almost grey. Opening his eyes, the man felt pain probably because of last night. He slowly looked at sides, remembering where he was before raising his head to see a person before him. Clear surprise appeared on his face when he saw a familiar face.

"Byakuya?" blue-haired man with purple eyes said. He was wearing a grey suit and black pants. He immediately felt a familiar smell from a man in front of him, alcohol.

"Good morning to you too, Kariya." Byakuya said sarcastically to his brother, Kariya Matou, the master of Berserker and participant of the Fourth Holy Grail war. He looked at the trash bugs around his little brother. "Looks like you found yourself a base of operation for the war."

Kariya narrowed his eyes, well, his right eye. "Come on, joke about how I belong here."

"That will be too easy, Kariya," smirked Byakuya and Kariya sighed with frustration. "Besides, I come here to check on you and see if you already lost the war."

This time he little brother glared at him."Well, as you can see I'm still breathing and kicking. I'm not going to lose this war, Byakuya." he said and started to stand up."If Zouken sent you to torment me then just fuc-" however before he could finish, Kariya felt a sharp pain at his left shoulder and fell forward.

However, instead of a falling master of Berserker felt two arms caught him. Raising his head, Kariya was surprised to his brother supporting him. Even more surprising was the look on Byakuya face, it wasn't anger or disgust. No, it was something closer to pity and regret. Kariya wanted to ask what he was doing but before he could a more familiar pain returned to him. He turned away from his brother and vomited with blood and cursed worms of Zouken.

"...I see you still enduring it," commented Byakuya and Kariya could swear he felt sadness in his tone.

"I-if it means saving Sakura then I will endure anything. Be it war or Zouken." he said and covered his mouth, cleaning blood from his lips with his working right hand. "This is nothing."

Byakuya was silent, looking at the picture before him. Kariya, a little brother whom he envied when they were kids. But now? Looking at Kariya before him Byakuya couldn't help but wonder about some things. "Come on. You need some rest." he said and gave him a hand to help.

"W-what?" his brother looked confused.

"I said you need some rest. I'm taking you with me."

"I'm not going home!" shouted Kariya when Byakuya took his hand and tried to go.

"We are not going back there. None of us wants to be near Zouken, believe me. But staying here isn't an option either. I will buy you a room in some hotel to stay in. So stop bitching and let's go!" yelled Byakuya and took his hand by force before he started moving. He half expected that beast to appear and protect his master but it seems Berserker didn't care too much about Kariya. Nobody did, well probably beside Byakuya but he wouldn't admit it.

"...Why are you helping me, Byakuya?" It was an obvious question. Two brothers weren't closest siblings ever, rarely calling each other. Kariya would usually visit to see his nephew but not him. To be honest, Byakuya himself wasn't completely sure about it.

"Let's be honest, Kariya. You won't survive this war even if you win. It might be our last meeting and I think I could at least try to make it memorable."

"But why?"

Byakuya sighed tiredly."Just, think about it as my last gift to you, okay? Maybe I don't want another reason to drink at night." God knew, he had enough already. "I'm helping you today and after that, you are on your own."

It would seem it was enough to silence Kariya as two brothers made their way towards the nearest, and preferably cheapest motel in the city. Still, Byakuya glanced back at him and thought about something. Maybe buying some food for him wouldn't be bad too. However, Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden word he didn't expect to hear from him.

"Thanks, Byakuya."

* * *

**Outside Fuyuki**

It was sunset when Avenger made her way towards Fuyuki forest where Caster might appear in her spirit form. If the priest didn't lie, something that will cost him his life, then Caster should appear there in order to confront Saber for unknown reasons. Two servants at one place and if Saber was against Caster as well then the fight will not be hard.

Before coming here, Avenger and her master made a stop in Fuyuki's police department to 'temporarily take' some documents regarding Caster's master who didn't bother to hide his identity. With Avenger's spirit form, stealing documents was peace of cake. However, leaving her master behind didn't appear as a pleasant idea to Avenger, for some reasons.

'_He can take care of himself, as long as he isn't facing an enemy servant.'_ her master, Lelouch is smart and she knew he could survive without her. However, it didn't stop worrying about feeling inside her. Avenger didn't understand where this feeling came from but she liked to think it was because if Lelouch died she would lose her only anchor to this word before she won the Grail. '_Stop thinking about it, he is full of secrets. He will be fine. I need to focus on my mission...and on this.'_

Avenger stopped moving as she saw an interesting and quite disturbing scene before her.

"Come on, children!" said a high voice that has come out of a hideous creature in robes with fishy eyes that was a leading group of kids who were clearly scared but did as he said. "We don't want to make the Holy Maiden wait any longer!"

_'This must be Caster.'_ she thought as she looked closely at him. Disgust was on top of her thoughts as she analyzed him._ 'Well, this is interesting. Is he planning to use these children as hostages against Saber? Her knightly attitude might be used against her. Heh, then better to take care of it right now.'_ thought Avenger as she has come out of spirit form and raised her minigun and aimed at Caster.

#

#

#

#

**So here is a new chapter! I know this chapter was mostly talking but as you see action is coming. I decided to use Byakuya Matou and gave him a bigger role since he doesn't appear a lot in any media, be it show or fanfics. He might be a little OOC but since we know little about him I think it will be fine. Also, I hope I didn't overdo with Lelouch fake reasons to fight and his explanation to Risei. I think Avenger will be rude and ****hostile to people from Church or any religion.**

**Also, I'm sure everyone knows what is going on in the outside world. My city is already on lockdown and that's mean I have more time to write. So not everything is bad. **

**Okay, until next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	5. Chapter 4

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Outside Fuyuki.**

Dozens of red lights flew towards its target but before they could touch Caster, several tentacles burst out of one of the children that was standing next to him. They took a hit of a surprise attack, saving their creator but dying themselves.

The shock was visible on Caster's face, however, it was quickly replaced by anger as he opened his mouth and shouted an indecipherable cry. While he was screaming Avenger annoyingly clicked her tongue.

"How dare you?!" shouted the hideous servant, not even seeing his opponent but having a general idea where she was. Now, making another shot from her position wasn't going to work. Avenger noticed how Caster was holding a book in hands, probably his noble phantasm. "I was bringing these children as a gift to Holy Maiden but because of you one of them spoiled!" he waved at children who were terrified by what they just saw."Don't you have the decency to show yourself?!"

Instead of an answer, what Caster got was another barrage of magic bullets. However, this time he created a shield using his tentacles that come out of the earth. While he managed to protect himself, the former french marshal couldn't sense his attacker. Before dismissing his organic shield, Caster made another spell while he had a moment. While his eyes were glancing in a different direction, he didn't see or sense how figure made her way, her katana aimed at his back.

_'Let's see how your shields block this.'_ red energy formed around her sword as Avenger launched at Caster from behind. She wasn't an Assassin but even she could make this trick. She was a few meters away from her target when something burst out from the ground. Another tentacle appeared around her. Redhead warlord had less than a second to cut two of them but another three wrapped around Avenger. Fury was easily seen in her eyes.

"Oh, so you are the new servant? Avenger?" asked Caster who now had a good look at her. He brought up his palm to his chin to rest on."Hmm, you look strong even if you cannot be compared to Holy Maiden." concluded servant after making his analysis.

Avenger glared at him with fire in her eyes. Her? Compared to someone else? Was Caster talking about Saber when he said 'Holy Maiden'? Only one way to find out. She looked at her surroundings, tentacles holding her back, for now. Behind Caster, she saw a group of children terrified most likely by both of them.

"This Holy Maiden you talking about? It is Saber? I take it, two of you know each other." Caster looked at her with an open mouth before nodding with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course! There is no person in the world who knows Jeanne d'Arc better than me! Gilles de Rais." he declared happily, not bothered by the fact he just revealed his and Saber's true name. At the same time, Avenger's brain immediately started to analyze the information she just learned.

_'So foolish knight is Jeanne d'Arc? Well, sounds believable enough.'_ It was obvious that Saber was from the west, most likely Europe and certainly not Portugal in Avenger opinion. The fact that someone as French Holy Maiden was acting honourably was another proof to her. Grail was proving her with information about Saber and this Caster. "Jeanne d'Arc? The one who was burned at the stake? And you're that french marshal who is famous for killing little kids? Huh, I'm curious how Saber will react when she sees your ugly face," she asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" yelled Caster. "She didn't deserve this! My poor Jeanne didn't deserve any of this but the Grail heard my wish and granted me victory!" he spread his arms at the sides, making a pose with closed eyes as he smiled. Avenger decided to listen for another moment, expecting to hear another useful information."But, my Jeanne denies the truth, damned God played with her mind. I planned to show her reality, to bring her back with the help of these children." he smilingly glanced back at children who froze. "But you! You dared to interfere!"

Avenger who listened to all of this proudly nodded from her position. "Don't be sad. It isn't like Jeanne d'Arc was going to welcome you anyway. To see her old friend turned into a hideous monster like yourself? My, that foolish Saber is probably disgusted by you." she smirked when she saw how veins popped out on Caster's face.

"YOU!"

Shouted Caster and tried to punch her. However, Avenger had enough of this game. She opened her mouth and breathed in before breathing red fire in his direction. Caster, caught off guard, had a moment to react and fall back, but flame reached its target and was now burning in Gilles's arms. He screamed in agony while Avenger burned down the rest of the tentacles that were holding her back.

Dozens of matchlock rifles appeared in the air around her as Avenger aimed her katana at the direction of Caster and opened fire. However, children that were until now frozen on the spot suddenly jumped before bullets. It was obvious that they were under spell, but this spell left them conscious, probably one of Caster's kinks. Just like the first kid, all of them explode leaving only tentacle monsters at their place. They protectively surrounded the lying figure of Gilles de Rais and hissed at her.

"It is time to stop playing around." coldly said Avenger, when her minigun appeared in her left hand with katana still in her right arm. She aimed her weapon and dozens of matchlock rifles at the mass of monsters before her.

"Indeed!" shouted Caster who raised from the ground. Damage from the fire was visible on his arms in the form of bubbles. However, Caster clenched his fists and mumbled something under his breath. At the same moment, two tentacles materialized around his arms. Now with new appendages and the small army of monsters next to him, Gilles glared at her."You will suffer for daring to interrupt my and Jeanne reunion!"

"Hahaha, my, you're both pathetic and hilarious at the same time, Gilles de Rais. I wish Jeanne d'Arc was here so you could see the disgust on her face." Avenger taunted him with a pleased smile as her opponent's army rushed at while Caster was cursing her name. Avenger met ugly creatures with a sword and gun at her hands.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle.**

Inside the German castle, the master of Saber and his assistant were on the second floor in one of the rooms watching the fight on TV, while his servant and wife were somewhere at the castle. Kiritsugu made sure familiars weren't the only method of security system in the forest and now it was paying off. He carefully analyzed the fight between two Servants. He narrowed his eyes when children around Caster, Gilles de Rais were transformed as monsters.

"Saber shouldn't see this," he said and Maiya obediently nodded. If Kind of Knights saw what Caster was doing, then they could forget about their plan to deal with him. However, taking into account the battle between Avenger and Caster, Kiritsugu wondered if they needed to come out with a different idea. The redhead servant didn't have a problem cutting former children at pieces. No hesitation at all. On another hand, these creatures didn't stop to appear and Caster himself tried to hit her with his tentacles but Avenger was too quick for him.

"She fights ferociously." pointed out Maiya.

Avenger was stabbing and cutting everything in her path with her katana. When one monster tried to get closer, either it would be shot by one of the matchlock rifles that were following her or Avenger would just hit it with her minigun, the sheer strength alone was enough to crush creatures. At the same time, she was constantly moving, not staying at one place for too long. Occasionally she would jump at another place, leaving miniature crater whenever she landed, thanks to this strange red energy that was forming around her legs and arms.

'_Maybe we should leave Avenger to deal with Caster and then finish her while she is exhausted from a fight.'_ thought Kiritsugu. If they attacked Avenger right after she killed Caster then technically they weren't breaking the temporary ceasefire between masters. '_Let them fight, then I will send Saber after the winner.'_

However, his plans wouldn't be fulfilled. An explosion thundered outside and both of them immediately turned to the direction it has come from.

"The main entrance," concluded Maiya but Kiritsugu already rushed outside.

'_Was Caster or Avenger's attack just distraction?'_ He didn't have time to find an answer.

Kiritsugu had run towards the main entrance, Maiya behind him, both armed with a Calico M950. They were inside one of the hallways that lead into the entrance, however, before they entered the main room, inside the hallway he noticed the silver bird, one of Iris's familiar. It has sat on the floor, waiting for them. Kiritsugu didn't understand what it meant until he heard a new voice.

"I, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, challenge the master of the Einzbern family! Master against Master, Servant against Servant!"

Kiritsugu saw his wife and standing next to her Saber in her armour. His Iris had stern look, something that was rare for her, as she looked at the man before her. Kiritsugu and Maiya didn't see Kayneth but the heir Archibald family no doubt was with his Lancer. Good, while Saber and Lancer fought he would kill Kayneth. He turned to Maiya who immediately understand what he was thinking and nodded. Two of them turned and went away, they were going to strike Kayneth from the flank.

Irisviel and Saber looked down on their uninvited guests from the second floor. Entrance door destroyed from an explosion that Kayneth made upon entering the castle. His servants standing before him with his spears aimed at the floor. Both Saber and Lancer stared at each other, waiting for their rematch.

"I, Irisviel von Einzbern accept your challenge. Our servants will have to fight outside," she said with a serious tone and Kayneth smiled.

"Finally, a proper duel between masters of the Holy Grail war! Lancer, deal with Saber!" commanded Kayneth and his servant obeyed.

Lancer slowly made his way towards Saber, smiling, happy to finish what they started the previous night. Saber moved forward, stepping away from Irisviel. Artoria would lie if she said she didn't want this is much as Lancer. Both of them went outside, leaving their masters alone, or so they thought.

"I will admit I was a little disappointed when I learned that Einzbern family would be again represented by homunculus," commented Kayneth. Neither of masters moved since their servants left, waiting for another to make the first strike.

What Kayneth didn't know was the fact that two assassins were surrounding him, with Kiritsugu moving between rooms on the first floor. He wanted to strike Kayneth from the side and Maiya was doing the same from another side. When the master of Saber was where he wanted, Kiritsugu slowly opened one of the doors that leading to entrance hall. However, his eyes noticed something next to Kayneth. There was some liquid near his legs, what alarmed Kiritsugu was the fact that this liquid was slowly moving and making its way to Irisviel. Magus Killer eyes narrowed as pulled out Thompson Contender and slowly aimed at Kayneth.

What Kiritsugu didn't notice was the liquid that slowly flowed next to his legs and making contact with one of his boots.

"So who will attack first, Einzbern? You or I'm?" asked with a smirk Kayneth before turning and looking at the direction where Kiritsugu was hiding."Or one of your dogs?!" he yelled and raised his arm, commanding silver under Kiritsugu to attack.

Magus Killer had a second to react and dodge the strike. Rolling back, he immediately started to shoot with Calico M950. Bullets made went through the door but never pierced Kayneth, his liquid of mercury that was he hide under his clothes leaked out and formed a barrier around him. Standing inside it, Kayneth couldn't help clenching his teeth.

"You using mere guns against my magecraft? How tasteless." commented master of Lancer. Unseen to him Maiya threw at him flashbang but mercury shield reacted and caught it before it exploded."Is that all dogs of Einzbern can do? Use weapons of peasants?" he asked his enemies.

Irisviel glared at mercury barrier where Kayneth was hiding, angry that he dared to call her husband dog."As a master of Einzbern, I won't allow you to badmouth our family members." as she said it, Irisviel pulled out wires which transformed at her familiars. Two small creatures at the form of eagles flew around the silver wall before diving into it.

Her familiars reinforced and therefore were able to create holes on top of Kayneth's shield. Maiya used this moment to fire while she has a chance. Dozens of bullets flew inside Kayneth little safe zone, some of them were stopped by mercury that stretched out as fast as it could to protect its master but some of them found its target. Kayneth clothes were reinforced as well in case his shield failed. He wasn't died or bleeding but it didn't mean he didn't feel pain from impact.

Sweat formed on his forehead as he placed his arm on the place where bullets landed."Enough! I'm done with this!" he yelled before making another spell. Mercury shield that was covering Kayneth divided into three parts. One part jumped on the second floor at the direction where a fire has come from. The second one rushed at a room where Kiritsugu was hiding in and combined with mercury liquid that Magus Killer dodged. Last one and most massive stayed with its master, Kayneth started to walk towards Irisviel.

"No more games, Einzbern! I will show you what real magi look like!"

* * *

Outside castle two servants clashed at the battle.

Saber invisible sword blocked tip of Lancer's red spear. She noticed that he wasn't using his golden cursed spear and wondered why. The moment Lancer tried to hit her with a base of his golden spear, Saber used the opening to strike with her sword but because of curse on her hand, Saber was unable to make a quick move. Her opponent saw an incoming strike and made a counter-attack. Last time he learned the length of her sword and therefore now can see an opportunity. Before the invisible sword was able to touch Lancer, he aimed his red spear at the middle of the sword, forcing it to hit the ground before trying to stab Saber with his cursed spear.

She jumped back, dodging what might have been a fatal strike. Her blue eyes studied Lancer trying to foresee what he will do next.' He will attack but where?'

While Saber was busy guessing his move, Lancer took moment to notice the place where he stroke her with his cursed spear last night. She was holding her sword with only right hand. Wounds wouldn't heal unless his spear was destroyed. His eyes moved from her hand to her face and he saw how she was focused, ready to meet his next strike.

"King of Knights." started Lancer, Saber didn't move but her eyes now met his, waiting for him to continue."Our last fight was interrupted by pretty much everyone but now I want to finish it the right way." Rider, Archer, Berserker and this new servant Avenger. He was more than annoyed that honourable duel between two knights was interrupted. but Lancer also was embarrassed by his actions. He was unable to do anything. ordered by his lord to stand and see how wild Berserker rushed at Saber.

He understood that since both Rider and Avenger were standing nearby, he couldn't leave his back open for attack from either of them. It didn't mean that Lancer was happy with this, at least his master didn't order him to assist Berserker. Lancer pointed his red spear at Saber before saying.

"I, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne knights of Fianna, challenge you to duel between knights!" he smirked when Saber stared at him with disbelief.

"Lancer, why would you reveal your name to me?"

"Because I can't fight another knight while hiding my own identity. Saber, no King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon! We are knights and should fight as knights with honour!" he declared while pointing his red spear at her.

Saber stared at him for a moment before smiling, happy to see something familiar in this war."Indeed, as knights should." she stood in more common position, her sword while not visible, aimed at him."Diarmuid Ua Duibhne! I, Artoria Pendragon, accept your offer! Let's us fight as a knight should!" she screamed before launching forward, forcing him to quickly move into the defensive stand.

Artoria moved quickly, making quick strikes, forcing Lancer to move back. She could fight with only one hand but it was enough for her, she had a good teacher after all. Lancer had to block or dodge every strike that she sent his way. He knew that these hits were not well aimed and were meant to confuse him. He was forced back while Saber Kept going forward if he tried to counter-attack he might give her enough room to strike him down.

Instead, Lancer continued to fall back before jumping at the side, his shorter golden spear sent at Saber torse to stop her assault. Gaining some distance from her, Diarmuid started to slowly move at the side, his red spear aimed at her while the golden one was behind the back. His eyes never leaving Saber who started to walk in another direction, now two of them were walking at a circle and she tried to close distance.

Lancer waited for her to rush at him but Saber didn't do it. Instead, she slowly walked before stopping and asking.

"Lancer, no, Diarmuid." she quickly called him by his name."Tell me, are you satisfied by your master?" he raised an eyebrow at this question.

"Where this coming from?"

"I want to know how you feel about your master. He did order you to stand down when Berserker attacked me. As a knight, I can imagine what you felt." he let out a sigh.

"If you worried about that, don't be. My lord, while easy to displease is a still confident man who wants to win Grail. He might have a different understanding of honour as magi but he has his pride as noble." not to mention his master, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, without doubt, loves his fiancee. Diarmuid felt pain knowing that Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri might become another victim of his curse. The last thing he needed was to repeat a mistake that cost him his honour and life.

"I see...Sadly, I don't know if I can say the same about my master." Artoria didn't want to think badly of other people, she forgave sins of another. but her real master Kiritsugu was a difficult man to say at least. She met likes of him in the past and remembered what they did to achieve their goals. In some sense, her master was reminding her of her sister.' _She was ready to do whatever it takes to achieve her goal but unlike Morgana, Kiritsugu has a noble goal. I can respect his wish but his actions and plans anything but noble.'_

"Are you unhappy with your master, Saber?' asked Diarmuid but she shook her head.

"We just have a difficult time understanding each other that's all. I was just curious if other servants were facing similar problems." she smiled."Sorry, for stopping our duel for something so trivial."

"No problems," said Diarmuid before rushing at her while Saber was caught off guard. Sadly, her reaction was immediate and she blocked his attack before striking back, Her sword and his spears clashed against each other."How unlucky, I hoped it will work."

"Don't underestimate me, knight of Fianna." smiled King of Knights before raising her sword and forcing spears to raise as well. She quickly lowered her blade and aimed at his stomach but Lancer stopped her sword by pressing the bottom of his red spear against her blade. Saber used only one arm and her sword was lowered to the ground as he launched his second weapon at her, aiming for the head. However, before he could finish her, Artoria put more strength at her hand to raise her invisible sword with his red spear still on it. She stopped at the middle of it when the tip of her blade was on the level of his knee. She rushed forward, he stepped back.

_'It was a desperate move.'_ thought Artoria not happy by her performance. The curse on hand was bothersome if this continued like this Lancer might have a chance to win their duel.

Diarmuid took a moment before he threw his shorter spear at her. Saber wanted to prepare for a block but Lancer surprised her and jumped at her. She could destroy his spear if she made precise hit but it would have left her open for Lancer. Thinking quickly, Saber rolled at the side, as spear and owner missed her. Artoria immediately stood up and prepared for another strike.

Two knights stared at each other for a moment, thinking about the next move before rushing at each other again.

* * *

In the forest.

Gilles back slammed against one of the trees as Avenger made another kick. Red energy still flowing around her heel when she rushed further to finish Caster. However, before she could arrive any closer few monsters jumped before her, buying as much time as they could, which wasn't a lot. She had a little problem dealing with little bastards. They weren't servants and didn't know any fighting style besides rushing at her or trying to capture her with their tentacles which were abominable to Avenger.

_'Strange, according to Grail he used to be a skilled warrior if anything he might have been summoned as Saber.'_ Avenger red eyes didn't leave his figure. Caster tried to increase the distance between them, using his tentacle or minions to do it. But it was useless against Avenger who had such a wonderful thing as a rifle and her minigun. He couldn't fight her in close combat or on long-range. His magecraft was made mostly of summoning spells from what she learned.

Caster would summon more minions, she would kill them all, he would try to hit her with his tentacle, she would cut or dodge it. Her actual first battle one on one was getting boring and repetitive quick. Didn't help that Caster didn't say anything interesting or sarcastic. He would just yell with a high scream or shout at her about how he and Jeanne d'Arc will punish her together.

"My Jeanne and I will make you pay for this!"

"You can't even reach her. Seriously, I'm both surprised and disappointed that she didn't kill you when you showed your face," commented Avenger while dodging another strike. He was using his temporary tentacles as whips but they were too slow and heavy to catch her. Avenger jumped in the air to dodge the first tentacle before crushing at the second one and digging her heel in it. Her disappointment of enemy let out another furious scream."I was expecting more from someone known as an ally of Jeanne d'Arc. She would have been disappointed if she saw this pathetic fight."

Avenger was honest this fight, she had an advantage in this fight. Gilles monsters couldn't be called worthy opponent, they only had their numbers and raw power which couldn't be to her own. Their creator himself wasn't meant to fight someone who could fight in close distance and on long-range. Granted, her matchlock rifles were not the most accurate thing, just like when she was alive, but she could just increase their number. Besides, giant tentacles that Caster was summoning to protect himself when she fired at him was too big of a target to miss.

Not wasting time Avenger rushed forward, the distance between her and Caster getting shorter. Panic was seen in Gilles's eyes as she approached him. His arm tentacles quickly disappeared and he pulled out his magic book. Second, later next to his legs appeared dozens of small tentacles that moved at her direction. As they moved, their size increased and in several seconds they were bigger than Avenger.

She saw it too late. Before Avenger could dodge this attack, tentacles crashed at her with incredible force. Avenger winced and closed one of her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but it was first actual strike from Caster that managed to hurt. Furt appeared in her eyes, as red energy started to appear around her body, A moment later her entire body was covered in powerful red energy which exploded, destroying giant tentacles.

Caster tried to repeat this trick but Avenger wouldn't let him. She had run towards him, cutting down anything that he sent her way. Caster tried to make another spell but this time she was faster.

Before he could make any move, Avenger raised her katana and went for a kill. In the last attempt of defence, Gilles raised his right hand as any kind of block. Unsurprisingly, her katana easily cut down his right hand all the down to the elbow. He let out ears bleeding scream that made even Avenger flinch but her arm stayed strong on her blade. It stopped on level of his torso as she tried to stab him.

However, before she could make the last strike and kill servant in front of her, another giant tentacle burst out of the ground and rushed at its target but unlike before its aim wasn't Avenger. No, tentacle hit its master Caster in the torso from the side. sending flying away and making Caster scream again. Avenger couldn't stop or change the direction of her sword before it stabbed organic mass. She slashed tentacle and turned at the place were Caster was sent flying, only to see his creepy smile as he transformed at spirit form.

"Enjoy your victory, Avenger. Next time both I and Holy Maiden will deal with you." Avenger jumped the moment when he opened his mouth but right before her katana could reach him, Gilles de Rais disappeared.

"ARG!" roared Avenger in fury as she slammed the ground with her heel covered in red energy. It left little flames that quickly burned out. Avenger calmed down, but her eyes still held murderous gaze."To think that some low servant as this Caster would run away from me!"

She was furious but taking time to rethink this battle, Avenger started to think about how much she gained. Not only she learned Caster fighting style and some of his most repetitive moves but most importantly his and Saber's true identity. She closed her eyes before starting to laugh that didn't sound healthy. This night wasn't so worthless as she first thought. At that moment, she felt something.

_'Well, it would seem that I wasn't only fighting tonight. This night isn't over yet."_

* * *

Back in the castle things weren't going in Kayneth's favour.

He still felt pain from getting shot minutes before but what made things worse were his enemies. He expected master from Einzbern family to be similar to some talented magi he duelled within Clock Tower. However, female homunculus was anything but that. She would dodge his gandr when he tried to shoot at her but thanks to her damn familiars that were assaulting and forcing him to use his mercury shield he couldn't do anything. Wired birds were not regular creation and were made with high quality, Kayneth could easily tell it. Einzbern homunculus wasn't what he expected to see in the Grail War. She would easily dodge his spells and mercury attacks.

Kayneth didn't even see her using reinforcement, it would appear she was doing it on her own. His face frowned when Irisviel dodged another attack. He used his mercury and sent it after her. Liquid mercury quickly flowed towards her inside castle hallways. When she wasn't looking mercury transformed into a small spear and launched at her.

However, before it could reach the female master, Maiya appeared. Black Haired woman had run towards its master. Not caring about the danger, she threw something in his direction and took Irisviel into her hands before rolling away. Kayneth left opening in his mercury shield to shoot gandr and didn't pay attention when Maiya threw another flashbang at his direction. Kayneth screamed in pain as he covered his eyes.

Maiya didn't waste a moment and started to fire at him. However, his shield automatically moved on its own to protect him, blocking every bullet.

"Maiya, where is Kiritsugu?" asked Irisviel as she took cover behind one of the walls. She pulled out wire and started to make another familiar.

"Kayneth familiar is unable to see relying on other senses. I left it to Kiritsugu." she said without breaking swear and firing at silver shield before taking cover and reloading."He will be here soon."

Irisviel smiled, happy that her beloved was okay. Her face quickly became serious as she summoned wired bird and sent it at Kayneth."The moment you see opening fire at him. Knowing Kiritsugu, he will strike from behind. We need to keep Kayneth focused on us. That what he would have wanted."

Maiya's face didn't have any emotion but she glanced at her madam with pride."It would seem Kiritsugu influenced you more than I thought."

"You can't even imagine." laughed Irisviel before her reinforced birds exploded. She made sure to put more prana into them this time. The small exposition was enough to make a hole in Kayneth's defence. Maiya started to fire once she saw it but none of the bullets reached its target this time. Instead, another layer of liquid mercury covered Kayneth.

"You think I will fall for the same trick second time?!" shouted the master of Lancer."I'm a heir of Archibald family! You need something powerful than mere familiars, Einzbern. You think mere guns can kill me?" he grinned behind his two layers of shields. None of the bullets would be able to pierce his defence. He just needed to finish two women in front of him and victory will be his.

* * *

A few minutes before that.

Kiritsugu dodged another attack from the silver slug before running from the room. The creature Kayneth created was unable to see therefore was attacking in his general direction, it would seem it was able to hear or use other methods to sense him. It was fast and had enough power to kill him with one hit, but its strategy was basic and could have been easily predicted. Magus Killer just needed to dodge it and wait for an opening to use his Origin bullet.

'_Right now!'_ thought Kiritsugu before aiming Thompson Contender at mercury ball and pressing the trigger. Bullet flew towards its target and made an impact but to Kiritsugu's annoyance, his enemy didn't stop moving. Quickly thinking, he took cover behind one of the walls while silver bulb continued moving and attacking anything in its direction. It would seem that his opponent lost him.'_ If I want to deal with this thing I need to find Kayneth.'_

The situation wasn't good, Kiritsugu was busy while Irisviel and Maiya were somewhere else. He needed to act fast. However, soon he heard gunshots. He turned his head to direction were noise was coming from and soon saw Maiya running down the stairs while shooting at another mercury familiar that was following her.

Maiya knew about trap while her chaser didn't. Having no problem dodging it, she took cover next to Kiritsugu while her enemy activated their trap. Neither of them was paid attention to an explosion that covered mercury slime in debris. Instead, they used the moment to reload.

"Where is the second one?"

"Still, trying to find me," answered Kiritsugu as he reloaded Thompson Contender. However, soon both of them heard a noise."Shit."

"Kiritsugu, we have a problem." Under debris that covered that should have killed the second slime, silver liquid started to slowly flow out before combing in one."What do we do?"

He was silent for one moment before speaking."Go and find Irisviel. Protect her no matter what. I will deal with them." Kiritsugu didn't give her a second to respond. He made several shots at the window before them."Go."

Maiya did as he ordered and jumped through the window. He knew she would be okay, they were on the first floor. Now Kiritsugu needed to get rid of these two. He dodged attack one of them, as the one who was originally after Kiritsugu rushed at him. As rolled forward, its attack completely missing him. Now two of them were in one place, while he had escape road. However, when two mercury slime contacted each other started to combine, becoming bigger. 'Well, at least now there is only one.'

It moved towards him but Kiritsugu has run away from it. His origin bullets didn't work on it, only passing through it. There were magic circuits or magic crest to destroy, his special weapon wasn't effective against this type of enemy, It meant that Kiritsugu needed to find something else.' Think, Kayneth is specialized in several different fields of magecraft. This thing must be created by using alchemy. There must be boundary field against it!'

An idea popped in his head. Kiritsugu returned to the main hall, to the destroyed main entrance. He left the castle, knowing that annoying creature didn't leave him. He didn't look back to hear it.' Now it must work!'

Mercury familiar didn't stop its chase after Magus Killer who fired several shots at it. The silver creature rushed at Kiritsugu who calmly staying, waiting for it. However, once it was at the main door, creature froze. Kiritsugu smirked as a pentagram lighten up with blue light. This was one of Einzbern family defensive boundary fields against fairies and ghosts that lived in this forest. It would appear, Kayneth didn't destroy it when he entered the castle.' Doesn't matter now. I need to find Kayneth.'

As Kiritsugu entered the castle, he heard gunshots and explosions coming from the second floor. He pulled out Thompson Contender and made his way there. Upon reaching the second floor and finding a place of battle between two magi he saw both Irisviel and Maiya fighting against Kayneth.

Not wasting time, he aimed and prepared to fire Origin bullet and finish him. However, at that moment something happened. An unexpected explosion destroyed the wall that was leading outside, leaving a giant hole in the castle and allowing to see night forest. However, it wasn't the most notable thing that happened. A lone figure appeared in the corridor and stood between Magus Killer and his target.

Kayneth eyes went wide when he heard an explosion coming behind him. Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, while Irisviel's eyes went wide. Maiya already prepared to fight a new enemy. Behind shields, Kayneth wasn't fast enough to turn and was last to see new figure."You!"

Kiritsugu has come back to his senses and pressed the trigger. Origin bullet flew towards its target, Kiritsugu knew that Kayneth's shield would be nothing against his special bullet. However, before it, could happen a new figure moved. She raised her katana to block a flying bullet. Once it was stopped, the origin bullet fell on the ground.

Everyone froze. Both masters considered using their command spells to call for their servants. However, before either of them could react redhead woman turned to silver shield and smashed it with her fist being covered in red energy. Kayneth let out a scream when she grabbed him by colour.

"Wait!"

"Avenger!"

No matter what they shouted, the female servant didn't hear them and simply jumped away. Lancer's master in her hands, screaming and shouting for his servant. Once she was gone, Kiritsugu and his two female companions rushed to the hole in the wall to see them but they already disappeared out of sight. Moments later Saber appeared and claimed that Lancer abandoned their duel before leaving in spirit form. She noted that he was panicking. Irisviel walked to her husband who pulled out a cigarette and started smoking already thinking about their next move.

"...we need to find Avenger's master quickly." was his only words.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest. She stopped when they were far away from the castle, among trees near the place where Avenger and Caster fought not so long ago. Redhead woman turned to look at what she brought.

Avenger couldn't help but smile once she landed on the ground, enemy master at her hand.'_ Correction. The enemy for now.'_

"Release me!" magi in hand shouted but she could easily sense fear inside him. She did as he asked, actually trying to do it carefully. Once he stood up blonde magi immediately stepped back. Avenger could see the terror in his eyes."Wha-"

However, before he could say anything, Avenger grabbed him by the shirt and placed her katana near his throat. He froze, now terrified for his life more than ever. Avenger simply stared at nothing before shouting.

"Come out, Lancer. I don't have intentions to harm your master." Avenger said and pressed her katana closer to his neck if she added more pressure it would cut the skin. Blonde master gulped before yelling.

"Do as she says, Lancer!"

After a moment of silence, a male servant appeared. He stood before them, his red spear pointed at her. Avenger could easily see that he was angered.

"Release him at once." was he all he said and before his scared master could add anything, she answered.

"My, why so serious. You know I saved him back in the castle." she laughed when Lancer raised his second spear." Very well. I will do it but not before you will swear that you won't attack me or flee with your master."

Lancer narrowed his eyes."And why won't we do it?" Avenger smirked.

"Because not only did I saved your master when he was almost killed but I also want something that all of us will find beneficial." Lancer's eyes didn't leave her but Avenger could tell that he started to think about it.

"...and these benefits are?" asked a man who was a hostage. It would seem that despite clear fear this magi could see opportunity. Avenger was pleased, already thinking about how she and Lelouch could use it.

"An alliance."

There was a pregnant silence, two servants staring at each other. Lancer was silent not knowing what to do, while Avenger was calm. If it didn't go as she wanted then she had a second plan. She would cut enemy master and deal with a servant in front of her. Without his master, Lancer won't be able to fight at his full power for a long time while she could

It would appear blonde magi forgot about blade pressing against his neck, as he was lost in thought, trying to find the best choice of action. A few seconds later he had spoken.

"Lancer, lower your weapon."

Male servant eyes went wide."But my lord! She might kill-"

"If she wanted it, then I would have been already dead!" shouted blonde magi at his servant."Can't you understand that I'm at such position were anything might lead to my death?" he asked his servant with an irritated tone. Lancer didn't say a word and silently lowered his weapons. Blonde magi asked his captor."Now, are you happy lady-"

"Avenger will be fine. And yes. I'm pleased with it." she said before releasing him. Magi made few steps forward before almost falling if not for his servant who quickly caught him. Lancer helped his master to stand up but knight's eyes never left her. Avenger just smiled at him, to what Lancer only frowned.

"Avenger it is. It would seem we got off on the wrong foot at the start." said magi, trying to sound friendly."Now, what about an alliance you were talking about?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Avenger smirked, pleased with how things were going on. While she wasn't able to finish off Caster but she managed to find Saber and her master base. Not to mention to save Lancer's master.

_'I'm interested how is my master doing right now.'_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Heyo, everyone! I know it was a long time since the last update and I'm sorry but life wasn't so free despite lockdown and quarantine. If anything it made some things more difficult for me but now I have more time to write!**

**Anyway, I know that Fate is known for having good fighting scenes but I'm not the best when it comes to fighting scenes. I tried to make them similar to these in anime but not sure how well it worked. The duel between Lancer and Saber was the hardest to write since I know what it supposed to look like and needed to make it at least somewhat close to the show. Hope other fights were good at least! I know it might seem like I made Avenger too strong but she is on her territory, not to mention Gilles isn't strongest servant either. If Artoria wasn't cursed I think she would have defeated him on her own. Also, not sure about some lore related stuff but I think gandr is well known among magi so Kayneth using it shouldn't be a problem.**

**I will try to update soon, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	6. Chapter 5

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Fuyuki city.**

If there was a word Lelouch would use to describe Fuyuki city then it would be plain. There was nothing special about this city besides the Grail war. Fuyuki wasn't the biggest city in Japan nor did it had any historical importance. Just a simple city that just so happens to be a battleground for a deadly war that can kill its population. Simple right?

'_Then why is it so difficult to find one lunatic?'_ Lelouch couldn't understand it. He spent an entire day researching information on this Ryuunosuke. Thanks to police data that they stole from the police department Lelouch knew details of his previous murders. The former revolutionary just needed to rule out obvious locations where the master of Caster already committed a crime and make a connection between them.

Ryuunosuke had a simple plan, he was kidnapping children. Therefore schools and kindergartens were obvious places for Ryuunosuke to start. However, he could do it there only one or two times before police started to patrol them. Next target might have been residential quarters but the risk of being caught was high. _'He goes after kids, probably for some ritual. He kidnapped a bunch of them from schools. Ryuunosuke kills his victims in their houses but police already checked places where he might appear. He isn't an idiot and will find another place for the hunt. In his profile, it says that he prefers to kill women and children. He might try to kill two birds with one stone and combine his task and hobby.'_

If Lelouch was right then Ryuunosuke would try to hunt inside the city, where police don't expect him. A place like an arcade is a good place for someone like Ryuunosuke. He just needs to wait for some kids to leave it and stalk them. It was the easiest and most logical way. However, it didn't mean that Lelouch will find his target so easily.

_'Maybe he decided to play it safe and didn't go out tonight.'_ thought Lelouch as he moved through the buildings in the night city. _'Perhaps, he and Caster have enough children for their plan. Avenger mentioned that kidnapped kids might be used as living batteries for Caster if his master doesn't have enough prana.'_ He checked a few different places where Lelouch suspected Ryuunosuke might appear but didn't find anything._ 'Hmm, maybe it is enough for one night. There is always the danger of running into an enemy master or servant. I should probably head home.'_

However, while Lelouch was making his way he noticed something. Or more precisely someone. In the gap between the buildings, hiding behind trash cans was a little girl. She was looking for something or someone and didn't notice him. Lelouch sighed before making his way towards her. A crazy killer was running around and this kid's parents left her alone, how irresponsible.

When Lelouch stepped forward, the little girl didn't hear him. Coughing into his fist, Lelouch made sure she heard him this time. She jumped from surprise before she turned to see him.

"W-who-"

"It is too dangerous for kids to be alone at this time." Lelouch interrupted her. The last thing he needed was a child becoming a victim of Ryuunosuke or people like him. "Where are your parents?"

The black-haired girl blinked a few times before answering. Her expression quickly changed from surprise to anger. "Why should I tell you?! My mother taught me not to talk to strangers."

Lelouch gave her a flat look. "Was it your mother who taught you to walk alone in the city at night?" she opened her mouth to say anything but couldn't come out with an answer." Doesn't matter. Come on, I will guide you to the nearest police station."

Girl blue eyes went wide. "W-wait! No! My friend needs help!" she quickly shouted. Lelouch stopped and asked.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer right away, probably thinking what to say to him. "My friend. I think I saw her with that guy from the news." he noticed how her hands started to shake. "A serial killer."

He narrowed his eyes and thought about it. _'So Ryuunosuke is here_.' He glanced at the girl before saying. "If that's true then we need to call the police. I will take you to the police station and tell them about it."

Mixing regular people into this wasn't Lelouch's desire but he needed to make sure that this girl didn't become Ryuunosuke's next victim. He will just leave her to the cops to deal with and go after the lunatic. His main objective was to find clues to where the master of Caster and his servant might be hiding, not to fight either of them. If what the young priest said was true then Avenger will find Caster in the forest. While Lelouch was sure that Avenger isn't weak, hoping that she will take out Caster so easily was too optimistic to be a reality. The most realistic outcome will be for Avenger to learn Caster's abilities while Lelouch found their base of operation.

"I-I can't."

Lelouch sighed. "Listen, I know you are worried but do you think you can do anything against that person? Tell me, what are you going to do? Try to beat him? If what you said is true then we are dealing with a dangerous man who is known for killing children like you. Police will deal with him. Okay?" he said with a calm voice.

She didn't say anything. Her blue eyes were staring at the ground, Lelouch could notice that they were becoming moist. "...I understand."

"Good." he didn't want to deal with some child who thought that she could do anything without thinking everything through. Yes, he understood the irony of this situation. "Let's go."

The black-haired girl just nodded. That reminded Lelouch that he didn't know her name but why does he need it? It isn't like they will ever meet again in the future. It would seem lady luck decided to reward him as a police car was driving nearby. '_At least the authorities are doing something. Now, I just need to leave her to them.'_

"See? Police are already here. We'll just inform them about that-" Lelouch stopped talking as he turned around only to find a spot where the girl stood empty. He raised his gaze and saw her silhouette running ahead. "...Great." The little rascal ran while he was distracted by the police siren. "Why does everything in my life need to be complicated?"

Lelouch let out a sigh before going after the unknown girl who had run towards a wanted serial killer who was also a master in the Grail War. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at this thought, everything about it was absurd. However, absurd situations were part of his life at this point. _'I just need to deal with this issue.'_

He went after her. Making his way between buildings and making sure that he was unseen, Lelouch soon saw his target. An orange-haired man walking with a little boy who was holding his hand. Did Ryuunosuke lie to the boy or used another method to lure him out? Magecraft might be an answer if it was so then the situation just became more dangerous. The elder Kotomine said that the master of Caster wasn't a magi or magus but it didn't mean he could learn something from his servant.

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar black-haired girl from before hiding behind the corner of buildings. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed how she was holding something in her hands. He couldn't distinguish the object but he saw how it glowed. Maybe a phone or something like that. '_Interesting_.'

Ryuunosuke and his current victim made their way towards some sort of basement. Lelouch decided that it was some sort of bar or karaoke when he saw signs above it. _'Okay, I found Ryuunosuke's base or at least one hideout. I will return with Avenger and-_' However, it would seem that fate liked to make Lelouch's life harder than it was. The unknown little girl made her way towards the front door and entered it. Lelouch paused for a moment and cursed under his breath.

_'Of course, just enter the serial killer's hideout knowing full well he is there! Because a little girl can protect herself from a wanted man who is known for killing children. What can go wrong!_' Lelouch frowned as he made his way there. Leaving this girl was out of the question. Ryuunosuke and Caster most likely use children for magecraft. To deprive them of needed resources was a strategic move. Not to mention, the idea of living kids left with a crazy killer sickened Lelouch. _'What if it was Nunnally...'_

He couldn't find windows and he didn't want to waste time. Lelouch made the most idiotic decision he could and followed after the little girl by entering through the front door.

"Excuse me!" he shouted making sure to be as loud as possible. "Is this place closed?"

This was some sort of bar but it was in bad condition. Broken bottles, garbage everywhere and a strong stench. However, the first thing that caught his attention were people inside. Children, a lot of them. All of them were sitting behind a table with a strange look at their eyes. Were they drugged? That would explain why a kid from before was willingly walking with Ryuunosuke, speaking of whom.

The Master of Caster was staying next to the children. Lelouch saw photos of the man but he expected the maniac to be taller or more impressive. The man before Lelouch narrowed his eyes and looked at the former demon with an annoyed expression. He turned to him and spoke.

"Yeah, we are closed tonight. It's a private party, so please get out," Lelouch slightly smirked. Placing his right hand on his hip he walked towards an empty bar, making sure not to lose sight of Ryuunosuke.

"I didn't know you could have kid's parties here," Lelouch said as he took one of the glasses at the bar. Quickly studying it he noted that it wasn't used for some time. "If I knew that I would have an organized party here for my little sister."

"Really?" Ryuunosuke suddenly said with a happy tone to the man before him."If that's so then call her right now! We can have one big party right now! Kids wouldn't mind some company! Right kids?" he smiled towards his victims who didn't react and just stared with dead eyes at the table. Lelouch didn't show any emotion but inside he felt many things. Anger and disappointment were one of them.

_'He is either a complete idiot or just doesn't care. And he is one of the masters in this war. Great.'_ Lelouch shook his head. He just needed to gain some time for the little girl who was currently sneaking behind Ryuunosuke. She was confident that's for sure but he started to suspect that she was too confident in herself. However, it didn't matter right now. He just needed to distract the enemy master while she saved the other kids. He hoped they would quickly leave so he could get rid of Ryuunosuke while he had a chance. '_This wasn't my original plan but I can't waste such an opportunity. But first, she needs to save the kids and escape with them. Can't have so many witnesses, even if they are kids, see me shooting an adult man. The last thing I need is the police looking for me.'_

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Maybe next time?" Lelouch smiled as he came closer to Ryuunosuke. "What if I return here next time with my sister and we will have a party… Sorry, I didn't learn your name."

Ryuunosuke smiled as he walked closer to Lelouch, his left hand behind his back. Surely he was holding a knife or gun as well. The former revolutionary smirked, making sure his right hand was near his weapon as well. Behind him, the little girl had a problem trying to get the other kids moving, something was holding them back.

"Oh, no problem. I'm-"

However, before Ryuunosuke could say anything he let out a scream as he felt pain in his right hand. Looking at it, he saw how it became red but it wasn't most worrisome. The bracelet his boss gave to him was broken! Ryuunosuke's eyes went wide when he looked back, only to see a small girl pointing her finger at him. She had a mix of fear and anger on her face. Children that he prepared for his art started to move and immediately panicked when they realized where they are.

"You little bi-"

Ryuunosuke was unable to say anything again. This time he felt a sharp pain in his hip. He slowly looked at his hip and found something interesting. A bullet wound. Looking back he saw a raven-haired young man holding a handgun and aiming it at him. Children including the girl who was saving them froze. Violet eyes glanced at them.

"Leave this place," he ordered with a calm voice. For some reason, the children didn't scream. They were scared but didn't scream, instead, they did as they were told too. The black-haired girl looked at the man who helped her with a worried expression before running away with the rest of them.

_'Well, at least that issue is solved.'_ Lelouch thought not taking away his gaze from the bleeding man before him. Instead of screaming, trying to fight back or doing anything, Ryuunosuke just stood there with his left palm covered in his blood. He carefully examined it. Lelouch cringed when this lunatic sniffed and licked his bloody palm. _'What is he doing?'_

"You are surprisingly calm for someone who was shot and is bleeding now." Lelouch pointed out. He didn't lower his gun, but instead of shooting Ryuunosuke he thought of something. _'If I kill him right now Caster will be without a master. However, Avenger said that servants can find a new master before disappearing. I can't allow that. He has command spells so I might force him to give Caster a command to kill himself. This way both servant and master will be dead. I can't leave either of them alive.'_

"Really? Should I scream or something like that?" Ryuunosuke asked with curiosity. "Sorry, this is my first time being shot and I don't know how to react."

"...don't you feel pain?"

Ryuunosuke glanced at his fresh wound that was bleeding. "Not really. I mean, I feel a little bit funny but nothing serious." he looked at his blood before smiling. "I feel pleased and happy for some reason. Does that make me a masochist?"

"You're a psychopath."

The man before Lelouch looked offended. "Come on, dude. Don't say that. I do what I love the most." he laughed before turning to look around this place. "Boring people doing the same thing every day, every year until they die. They are no different from zombies or these drones from Animal Planet, doing things they don't even love. Is it the norm? Spending your life doing something you aren't happy with? I don't want to live like that. I want to live my life without boredom!" He remarked happily throwing his hands at the side. "Does that make me a psycho?"

"No, killing children does." Lelouch deadpanned. "In reality, I don't care about your reasons. All I want from you is to use your command spells." he pointed at his right hand. Ryuunosuke looked at red marks on it.

"You mean this tattoo? Boss said that it was proof that I'm his master or some other bullshit, I didn't listen." he laughed while Lelouch let out a sigh.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to give Caster the command to kill himself." Lelouch wished he could use his old power but it wasn't an option anymore. Ryuunosuke looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Why would I ask Boss to do something like this?"

His answer was another bullet but this time Lelouch didn't aim at him. Instead, a bullet flew past Ryuunosuke only touching his left cheek. The former emperor wasn't some sort of super-soldier but Lelouch had enough experience with a handgun. The enemy master slowly ran a hand over his cheek, discovering another bleeding spot.

"Now, will you do as I say?" Psycho or not, Ryuunosuke had to value his life. If he died right now he wouldn't be able to enjoy his hobby of killing people. Surely, even someone like a serial killer would understand it. However, Lelouch underestimated how insane one person can be. Ryuunosuke just smiled.

"Cool! So cool! You didn't even flinch when you shot!... But you want to harm the Boss. I can't allow you to do something like that. Boss is too cool to die."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "And what are you going to do? Come on, Ryuunosuke. Think about it, do as I say and I will leave you alone." It was a lie but Lelouch didn't care. However, the man before him shook his head.

"Nope, I finally found someone who shares my hobby and I'm not going to betray my best friend. You showed me something cool today so I will do the same!" He shouted happily and before Lelouch could ask what he meant, an unexpected creature appeared out of nowhere. Violet eyes went wide when he saw a small tentacle monster. "Boss gave it to me as protection. Looks neat right? Well, I played with this thing... now I will allow you to play too." He smiled happily while the familiar jumped forward.

Lelouch had only a second to react and roll to the side. The horrifying creature flew past him. He wasn't a trained soldier and couldn't fight it. He quickly looked at the place where Ryuunosuke was a moment ago, only to find it empty. Bastard ran while Lelouch was distracted. Damn it! He lost his chance to deal with the master and servant at the same time. _'Should have killed him while I had the chance… Still, he is wounded and can't run far away. I might have a chance to catch him. But first...'_

The raven-haired master turned to his current obstacle that was moving towards him at high speed. Before it could reach him, Lelouch dodge to the side while shooting at it. The former revolutionary managed to hide behind one of the round tables, kneeling next to it and looking out for his enemy. The tentacle abomination was moving awkwardly, hitting everything in its way. Maybe it couldn't see and had to rely on other senses. He still had 3 shots before reloading. Bullets don't work on this creature but he had something else up his sleeve. Quickly looking at the distance between two of them, Lelouch pulled out something and tossed it on the floor. Then former vigilante pulled out a switch.

Lelouch got up from his cover and made another shot at the little horror, luring its attention. The hideous monster jumped at him but before it could touch him, Lelouch pressed a button on the switch. A device that was located right under the monster exploded, killing the abomination above it as well. Its remains started to burn. '_Well, that's convenient. Now, I don't need to get rid of it.'_

However, it wasn't over. He quickly pulled out the clip and reloaded before making his move. Ryuunosuke most likely had run away using the back door. Lelouch noticed footprints and drops of blood next to it. Following them, he walked out of the bar and soon came to an opened sewer hatch. The Master of Caster was wounded but if he followed him in the sewers it was unknown if Lelouch would be able to finish him there. '_The sewer system might be a good place for hiding. Their base of operation might be there. However, it also means these little monsters will be there as well.'_

_'It's no use. Without Avenger, it is too dangerous to go alone.'_ Thinking about his options, Lelouch closed the sewer hatch before walking back to the bar. Maybe Ryuunosuke left anything that might be useful to Lelouch. He eyed the entire bar that was now in terrible condition thanks to the explosion he made. Lelouch made sure to use only simple explosives but it would seem it worked too well. Still, he noticed something lying on the floor next to the table where hypnotized children sat. It was a compass. Perhaps one of the kids lost it. Lelouch doubted Ryuunosuke used something like this. However, he kneeled next to it, the compass lit up, its arrow turned to him. Violet eyes went wide at the realization. _'It is a magic compass. That girl used it to find Ryuunosuke which means she knows magecraft. Risei said something about magi families, was that girl from such a family?'_

Whatever the answer was, Lelouch decided to take the compass with him. Maybe Avenger knew something about it. However, now the demon emperor needed to return home. On his way out he heard police sirens. It would appear the noise from his little fight attracted the attention of regular people. A civilian or the little girl from before probably managed to call the police. Either way, Lelouch needed to leave as fast as possible.

* * *

Once he closed the front door, Lelouch allowed himself to sigh. Walking back home wasn't the easiest trip. Police surrounded that area and he needed to make sure no one saw him.

Still, Lelouch had work to do before he could relax. Making his way towards the kitchen, he took documents about Ryuunosuke and one of the Fuyuki city maps. The raven-haired master sat at the table and started to work. Lelouch felt something and raised his head when a familiar figure entered the kitchen.

Avenger smiled at him before sitting in front of him. Her red eyes carefully studied him, noticing small traces of dirt and dust on his clothes. A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Master, don't tell me you fought tonight?" she asked with amusement. Lelouch rolled his eyes before answering.

"Indeed. While I didn't plan it, the situation at that time left me no choice but to take action. However, the outcome wasn't what I desired... Well, to put it shortly I met Caster's master but was unable to kill him." Avenger let out a small laugh.

"It would seem we're at the same position. I met Caster and attacked him. But the ugly bastard managed to escape my wrath. A real shame, I was close to killing him." She looked annoyed before adding." However, I managed to learn something useful."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Caster and Saber's identities." Violet eyes went wide while a red one gleamed with excitement. "Caster of this war is a weird, dare I say, insane individual. He without second thought told me his real name, Saber's as well...Gilles de Rais and Jeanne d'Arc."

If Lelouch was surprised before, now he was frozen stiff. Gilles de Rais and Jeanne d'Arc, two of the most important figures of the Hundred Years' War. The Marshal of France and Holy Maiden, heroes of France who met a tragic end. Lelouch knew them very well. The Holy Britannian Empire made sure to villainize both of them as much as possible. Not that Gilles de Rais needed help with that. Still, this world's history was similar to his own in terms of the Hundred Years' War.

'_If Gilles de Rais is just like history remembered him after the death of Jeanne d'Arc then I can see someone like him working with a serial killer like Ryuunosuke...And the fact that Saber is Jeanne d'Arc herself. One of Britannia's most hated enemies, at least in my world, is a servant in this war. My, how incredible. The Holy Maiden is my enemy, maybe it would explain the strange feeling I experienced when I saw back at docks. This Grail war is a truly unique experience for me. Hm, I suppose if someone from Japan was in my place, they would have been amazed to work with Avenger.'_ Lelouch thought as he glanced at his servant.

"Caster told you this?" Avenger nodded.

"Crazy fool said it without hesitation. Told me that he and Saber's combined might will kill me. What an idiot...Still, it would appear Saber isn't on friendly terms with him. Caster came to the forest with children, probably to use them against Saber. But I attacked him. Created dozens of little monsters with tentacles." she narrowed her eyes. "Master, if you will be cooking something, make sure to prepare food without squids or anything with tentacles."

"Were these creatures so horrible?" wondered Lelouch.

"Disgusting is the right word to describe them...He used captured kids to create monsters." Avenger said and noted how her master froze.

_'Used children?'_ Lelouch thought about it as the horrifying realization came to him. Ryuunosuke kidnapping kids, Caster creating a monster and him killing one of them at the bar. _'That thing was a child.'_

One of his theories was right. Caster and his master used children for some sort of magecraft. However, the fact that they used innocent kids to create something like that horror was wrong. All of it was wrong. _'Magecraft is not so different from geass. Both of them can be used to do horrible things...'_

"Avenger. We need to kill Caster and Ryuunosuke as fast as possible. Leaving them alone is not an option." Lelouch commanded with a heavy tone. Before she could say anything, he added. "They can create an army of these monsters. If they were able to stop you from killing Caster than other servants might have a harder time-fighting Gilles de Rais...no Bluebeard." Lelouch remembered this name that was used to describe Jeanne d'Arc's companion after her death. "We don't know the limit of his powers, maybe this isn't all he can create."

"Agree. Caster is no different from a parasite, it must be killed before it spreads. If we leave this Marshal of France alone, he will strike us in the back." she glared at the table remembering similar experiences from her life. "Still, it would appear that Saber isn't eager to join Caster."

"She is Jeanne d'Arc after all." Lelouch pointed out. "She is remembered as a hero who died for her country and its people. I doubt she will join someone like Caster, even if it is her former friend. I don't think they will be allies."

Avenger's eyes sparkled with fire when she heard the last word. "Speaking about an alliance," she said with a Cheshire smile that reminded Lelouch of his old partner. "You will be pleased to hear that I managed to secure one with another master."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows. "Really?" She nodded, Lelouch allowed himself to chuckle. "It would seem while we didn't secure complete victory, we managed to obtain noticeable achievement. Who is this master by the way? Is it Saber?" The idea of working with the famous Jeanne d'Arc was exciting to Lelouch. However, Avenger shook her head.

"It is a Lancer. His master was fighting the master of Saber when I saw him. He was almost killed before I saved his life."

He listened, nodding pleasantly. "Good, you already gained his gratitude." However, she laughed.

"Gratitude? Well, if he is grateful for me placing my katana against his throat then I think you're right, master." Lelouch looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Avenger." Lelouch sighed as he took his head at his hands.

"What? It isn't like I did it on purpose...okay, maybe I did." Avenger thought about it for a second before coming to obvious realization. "Yeah, I threatened to kill him but that blonde magi isn't a complete fool and agreed to team up with us."

"An alliance built on fear isn't the most reliable but I suppose for a short period it will be enough for us. It isn't like we planned to have allies until the end of the war, only for the time being." An ally in the Grail war was a temporary thing. Two masters could be allies only to take down a servant or two. Lelouch expected their ally to attack them the moment their trust stopped being beneficial to him. Well, Lelouch planned to do the same thing. "Lancer, yeah? That's great news. With his magical spears, we will be able to kill Caster without any problems." Not to mention the other servants it might be useful against. The Golden Archer came to Lelouch's mind.

"Lancer and Saber were fighting when I found an enemy castle. It was Saber's master's hideout. Won't lie I thought about killing two masters while they fought but decided to interfere at their fight."

"Good thinking, Avenger. We need someone with good knowledge of magecraft. An ally being the master of Lancer is an excellent bonus. Did he tell you how to contact him?"

Avenger nodded. "He said to look for him in the Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel. Our new friend is from some sort of noble family from what I understand. He calls himself Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald."

"Noble? Huh." Lelouch grimaced.

"You don't like them?" Avenger raised an eyebrow, curious to learn anything about her master. Was her master from a noble family as well? That might have answered some of her theories.

"I hated them since I was a child but nobles I had to deal with are no longer an issue." The only noble family Lelouch tolerated was Ashford and then it was because of Milly and Ruben. "Still, if this Archibald is anything like people I had the displeasure of knowing then it shouldn't be hard to cooperate. Annoying but bearable for the time being."

"I suppose you are right. That guy reminded me of aristocrats from my time." she chuckled. "Cowards and traitors most of them but even this type has its appeal. But how did such a person manage to become a master of someone like Lancer?"

"Probably used as a catalyst. Before I summoned you I was told it was a method to narrow down several servants you could summon." Lelouch remembered how he was told to either find the catalyst for a powerful servant or summon without it. Since he had very little time and was short on the money he chose the latter option. "I didn't use any catalyst. Well, maybe that temple can be considered as one but it had a lot of magic energy or something like that."

Avenger listened to her master before speaking. "So you managed to summon because we have a similar nature." she eyed her master, now eager to learn more about him. If he summoned her using some sort of catalyst she would understand but Lelouch didn't have anything like that. Hongan-ji Temple couldn't be called a catalyst just because she died there. It meant that her master was just like her. Avenger didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Yes. However, I think we need to return to the topic of dealing with Caster." Lelouch said and returned his gaze to the map. "Ryuunosuke and Gilles de Rais are hiding in the sewer system. I managed to find a place they might use as a base." a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "You know, Avenger. This might be a good chance to work with our new friend. You said the master of Lancer lives in Hyatt Hotel?" Lelouch stood up and went to take a phone.

While he was busy contacting their ally, Avenger looked at the table and noticed her master's handgun. Without a care, she took it and examined it. It was used. Her master told her that he had an encounter with the master of Caster but didn't tell her details. "Who are you really, Lelouch?"

From what Avenger knew he was a young man from the west. A foreigner, yet she suspected he knows her real identity. Well, considering all the hints he learned it shouldn't be a surprise. But Avenger knew next to nothing about him. What he told the priest back at the church was a lie. He knows how to protect himself and has skills that normal people didn't possess. Unless they were in the war. Her master might have been a soldier before the Grail war. That would explain some things. Still, Avenger couldn't help but feel like she was missing something important. As if she wasn't seeing the full picture. This feeling aggravated her.

A minute later her master returned. "Excellent. Tomorrow we are going after Caster with Lancer and his master."

"You spoke with this Kayneth guy?" Lelouch shook his head.

"No, a woman answered my call. She said she was his partner but from her tone, I felt like she wasn't happy about it. Still, today we were busy. We learned something useful and gained an ally." Lelouch smiled before heading to his bedroom. "I think we both need to rest before tomorrow. Avenger, please feel free to relax as well. You more than deserved it." he told her before leaving the room.

Avenger sat for a moment before standing up. "Relax? Well, I'm sure I deserve something like that." Not to mention that she didn't try to sleep since she was summoned. Able to sleep again might be a pleasant feeling to experience again.

The two of them had a difficult day after all.

* * *

Somewhere else.

_'Curse her! Curse her! Curse her!'_ Caster screamed inside his mind as he moved between trees towards the city. This was supposed to be a night of great reunion between him and Jeanne but that redhead whore interrupted his plan. _'She ruined everything!'_

He had no choice but to defend himself from her. However, Gilles wasn't strong in this form. Maybe if he was like his old self from the time Jeanne was alive. _'No! That Gilles was too weak! Too weak to protect Jeanne from God and others! This form of me is ideal for this job! I will protect her this time. I swear!'_

However, it didn't change the fact that he almost died during the fight with Avenger. Gilles couldn't even reach Jeanne without someone stepping in and ruining his plan. But it was okay. He just needed to return to his and Ryuunosuke's base back in sewers._ 'If these greedy nobles saw me like this, they no doubt would laugh and tell me I belong in sewers. But it doesn't matter. I just need to return ad-'_

Gilles stopped thinking when he saw someone before him, Ryuunosuke. His master was sitting on the stone before the entrance in the sewers. However, something else caught his attention. His eyes went wide as Gilles let out a scream.

"Ryuunosuke! What happened!" shouted the servant as he rushed towards his master. The young child murderer was sitting with his clothes covered in blood. Gilles knew this couldn't be blood from children, his dear friend wasn't inexperienced after all. Caster's figure rushed to check his master while the wounded man waved away.

"Nothing wrong mister. I just got shot," he said, laughing. "It is pretty cool. Huh, even fun." the orange-haired man started to think about something with a small smile on his face as he stared at his wound.

While Ryuunosuke was thinking Gilles placed his arm on a fresh wound and spoke something under his breath. A second later violet light sparked on that place. Ryuunosuke's eyes went wide when he noticed it.

"Mister! What are you doing?" he asked with a pout.

Gilles looked at him with a worried expression. "Ryuunosuke, I can't let you be injured. That means I failed to protect you as a servant and friend." his master placed his hand behind his head.

"Well, if you say so."

"How did you receive that wound in the first place, Ryuunosuke? Have you been caught?"

Ryuunosuke shocked his head. "Well, not by the police. But there was one guy who got inside the bar where I take children. Said he wanted to throw a party for his sister. I was happy to get another kid for free but then something happened while I wasn't looking. I turn back to check but this guy pulls out a gun and shoots me. It was kind of rude if you ask me."

Gilles sighed. "Ryuunosuke."

"I know, I know. My bad. Shouldn't leave my back open to some creep with a gun. Damn, this is a dangerous time. He also ordered me to use my tattoo or something. I didn't understand it though." At this moment Caster's eyes went wide.

"Enemy master," he whispered. "It was an enemy master who found you. Ryuunosuke, what did he looked like?" the serial killer thought about it trying to remember all the details.

"Well, he isn't a local. He had violet eyes and looked like a foreigner. Was young too. I would say younger than me." he described Gilles everything.

"Hmm, he isn't from Japan. We saw three masters back at the docks and all three of them were from outside too...Rider's master? No, that child is too green. I doubt he has what it takes to threaten someone."

"Oi! Mister, you can tell it from one glance?"

Caster waved away with a smile. "Well, I was a leader and commanded an army in the past. I know how people who are ready to kill look like… Still, someone managed to find you while I was attacked. What a troublesome night."

"Something happened, mister?"

"Yes, but nothing too serious. My loyalty and love would give me strength! Still, we need to be better prepared for the next fight with a servant and its master. I also spent a lot of prana tonight and need to restore it." Gilles stared at his master. "Tell me, Ryuunosuke. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Sorry, but I don't know shit about magic." sighed his master. "All I did was to summon the coolest demon but that's about it."

"Come on, Ryuunosuke. We both know you're cool as well. But finding a good source of prana would be great." Children were a good battery but Gilles already spent more than he wanted tonight. If his next battle will be like this he would need more power._ 'Something with a good amount of prana to sustain me will be great. But what?'_

However, when Gilles was thinking he heard something at the nearest bush. He moved towards it and looked there. His eyes sparkled with surprise when he noticed something. "Oh my."

"What is it, mister?" Ryuunosuke asked while Gilles took something. Caster turned towards his master with something unexpected in his hands. Ryuunosuke blinked a few times when he saw it.

A worm.

However, not a simple worm but the biggest Ryuunosuke has ever seen. It was slimy and moved nonstop, trying to escape from Caster who was holding it with a big smile.

"I can't believe it! Ryuunosuke! We found something magnificent!

"...but it's just a worm."

Gilles shook his head. "Not just a worm! But a crest worm!" Caster said with excitement. "I used to have a similar swarm back in France! Oh, what a good time it was." Gilles said as he started to remember his late-life with nostalgia. "I would kidnap orphans and use crest worms to save prana for future experiments. Or just to enjoy their screams. Ah, I miss these days."

"Really? We can use this thing to play with kids?" Ryuunosuke looked at the bug with interest.

His friend nodded. "Of course, we can! And not only that but it is also a great source of prana." Gilles brought the worm closer to his face. "I can smell it. This crest worm has a lot of prana inside it. Let me check." without second thought Caster opened his mouth and made to bite. It looked like the crest worm was terrified for a second before being devoured. Gilles opened his eyes with joy. "Indeed, just like I thought. This one had high-quality prana. That means that there are magicians who use magecraft similar to my own. A fellow man of culture." he nodded proudly.

"Okay, but what does it mean for us, mister."

Gilles was silent for a second before speaking. "Ryuunosuke, I'm afraid that we have no choice but to stop our games with children." Ryuunosuke froze. He looked at his servant with a schooled expression but before he could ask why Gilles continued. "I know, I know. I'm not happy either but these kids aren't the best battery. Not to mention you were shot while bringing a new group. That enemy master must have seen you walking with a child. It might happen again if we continue our strategy like this."

"But the kids."

"We will enjoy their screams after we deal with the other servants, Ryuunosuke," Gilles said with a strick voice, remembering how he used it to scold Jeanne when training her. "First job then games."

Ryuunosuke sighed. "Ugh fine, mister."

"Good." nodded Gilles. "Now let's find more of these worms. They are really helpful not to mention delicious."

Somewhere else in the city, an old parasite felt a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

_She saw the things she couldn't understand._

_She saw metal giants kill each other. How they were tearing each other apart. She saw humans inside these machines. They were destroying each other. She understood what it was._

_A war. No different from the ones she fought. However, no battle she ever fought was like this. These giants controlled by men were flying in the sky. Some of them had wings similar to these angels from western religious texts she learned about in Throne of Heroes. Two armies fought with a ferocity that she rarely seen in her troops. However, as the battle went longer she could tell who was winning._

_Giant machines that were using katana, something that her pause was being overrun. Their opponent was tearing through their numbers, not caring about its losses. Then saw something else. The only thing she could call it was a fortress but it was enormous, bigger than anything she ever saw. She was amazed by it. The Grail never gave her knowledge of anything like this. Was all of it made by a human? But how?_

_However, soon she saw something. Something magnificent and terrifying at the same time. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't take her gaze away from it. A giant spectacle of light and colours exploded. Killing and destroying anything and anyone inside its area. No one was spared from it. She never saw anything like this. Something so powerful and dreadful._

_Then she heard a familiar voice._

_"Attention, people of the world!"_

_The scene changed. Now she was inside the white fortress, standing inside a huge room with a world map on the floor. There were few men but her eyes froze on one person. She knew who it was or did she?_

_"Hear my proclamation."_

_He was wearing white robes. Standing tall and proud, looking at the eyes of all humans on earth. She immediately recognized him but she had many questions._

_"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire and your only ruler." said the demon. Demon? Why did she think of him as a demon? That was her title...But maybe he deserved it more._

_"Schniezel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and the FLEIJA weapons" The reaction of people around the world was not of joy. No… She saw fear._

_"And even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority they shall know the devastating power of the FLEIJA." she saw people from different parts of the earth. She saw dread._

_"Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward the world belongs to me." she froze, trying to understand these words. Many people claimed it in the past but no one was ever able to achieve it...But he did it._

_"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Obey me subjects! Obey me world!"_

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" screamed a knight._

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" screamed the army._

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"_

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"_

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"_

_To see the entire world likes this. Terrified, amazed, unable to do anything. This absolute power, this absolute authority._

_"This is...beautiful," she said to no one. All of it coming from one person. One human was able to do something like it. To be able to change the world. To be able to take over the world. To be able to realize her dream. "No. This is more than my dream. This is...This is magnificent." she didn't know why but she was feeling something strange inside her right now. It reminded her of a childish feeling of excitement when she discovered something new._

_Her red eyes didn't leave a figure who said all of it, did all of it._

* * *

Avenger opened her eyes.

She allowed herself to take a short nap to relax. However, she saw and felt things that she didn't describe with words. She didn't move, thinking about it. What she saw in her dream. _'No. It wasn't just a dream.'_

She made her way towards the source of it. He was sleeping on his bed. His face didn't show any emotions but she wondered. Was he seeing something from her life? However, right now it wasn't the first concern of Avenger. At this moment she was feeling something new inside her body, something exciting. Avenger brought her fingers to her lips.

"Lelouch vi Britannia," she said his name, his true name. "A Demon Emperor who conquered the world, I don't know everything about you but… Please, take care of a fellow Demon." a devilish smile appeared on the face of Oda Nobunaga… while a tinge of pink grew on her cheeks.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**People were asking why Nobu hasn't seen Lelouch past. Well, probably it was only Lelouch who was sleeping. I always thought that both servant and master were needed to be asleep to see it. correct me if I'm wrong. Also, if some of you unsatisfied by Lelouch not killing Ryuunosuke in this chapter sorry. Ryuunosuke still has a purpose in the future and I can't kill him right now. On the good side, he won't go after children anymore...But certain old worn is in danger now. And Lelouch met some little girl that won't ever appear again:)**


	7. Chapter 6

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Next day, Fuyuki Bridge.**

Lelouch had a strange feeling. It wasn't the fact that he was going after an insane master and his servant or meeting with his new ally. No, it was Avenger. Ever since he woke up this morning, she was watching him like a hawk. Whenever he caught her staring at him, the redhead would just smile and slowly turn away. It wasn't annoying or anything like that but he was curious why Avenger was like this.

'_Usually, Avenger would be entertained by new things she saw but right now she doesn't pay attention to anything around her.'_ Both of them made their way towards Fuyuki Bridge. If his theory was right Ryuunosuke and Caster should be hiding in the sewer system. 'Now with two servants, we should be able to take down Caster...of course if everything won't go wrong during the meeting.'

Kayneth, master of Lancer. Lelouch knew nothing about the man besides what Avenger told him. From what he understands he was a fine example of the old nobility of Japan according to Avenger. _'Arrogant, self-interested but not useless...people like him will strike you in the back.'_ Words of his servant remind Lelouch of too many nobles from Britannia.

Soon the two demons arrived at their destination, Fuyuki Bridge. They stood near the river, close to the entrance into the sewers. Lelouch glanced around, trying to find their potential ally.

"Fascinating, a sewer system that covers an entire city." His servant comments. "In my time something like this wasn't possible. Then again people were busy with other things."

Lelouch smirked. "A beautiful woman like you amazed by sewers?"

Avenger nods proudly, "Of course! Any good ruler should see the necessity of small things like this. Something like this would have been useful for my provinces. It would have improved sanitation. Good sanitation would have given better healthcare which my soldiers always needed. Kami only knows how many of them died because of sickness. I might have conquered the entirety of Japan in no time if not for little things like this. Aggh!" Avenger let out a groan while Lelouch stopped himself from laughing.

"Having time to look back at your life like this must be nice." The former emperor said before looking at the city around them. It was peaceful. Lelouch only wished that his life decisions would make his world's Japan like this. '_After everything they suffered under Charles and my rule, they deserve peace. But...'_

"It is. Now knowing what happened after my death I can think about all my actions and how useful they were."

Violet-coloured eyes stared at Avenger, "Would you have changed anything if you were given a chance?"

The redhead closed her eyes and carefully thought about it. "Hmm, yes. First, I would kill Akechi Mitsuhide. No forgiveness for the traitors. After that, I would have finished my job, now knowing the size of the enemy armies and what conditions they were in, I would have eliminated all of them without issue. Then I would-"

"I meant life in full, Avenger. Not your conquests or wars." Lelouch said slowly, stopping Avenger who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This Grail is believed to grant any wish. Would you completely change your life if you could?"

"No." was the immediate answer. Now it was Lelouch who was surprised. "My lifelong dream was to unite Japan and expand its territory beyond the sea. I dreamed of an empire under my rule. A perfect nation. Someone should have done it and I'm sure if it wasn't me then someone else would have done it. Hell, Takeda Shingen first comes to mind. However, none of them wanted to expand our nation. All of them were stuck in the past and couldn't see the wonders of the outside world… It pains me to know that even a unified Japan chooses self-isolation for centuries with every attempt to expand being a failure." Avenger glared at the ground. "Master, no, Lelouch. I wanted the best for my country and I did everything I could. If I was given a second chance I would have fixed the wrongs of my doings but not my journey."

Lelouch, who was stunned by the sudden words of his servant, took a moment to collect his thoughts, he said. "Forgive me for asking this, Avenger. I should have known better than asking something so...superfluous." She sighed before shaking her head.

"Heh, don't worry about this, master. I'm surprised by how much I said just now." Suddenly, the look on her face changed, it became more pleasant. "Master. Now when I said something so personal, it would be only fair if you did the same. Don't you think so?" A mischievous smile appeared on her face while Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Now, Avenger. I don't think it is the right place or time to speak about personal matters freely. Especially-" The raven-haired master turned away from his servant and looked at the approaching figures. "Not when our guests are here." A smile found its way on his face while the redhead next to him grimaced.

"And here I hoped you would willingly share with me your secrets, oh well."

* * *

The two new figures were a man and a woman. A blonde man fit the description Avenger gave him while the redheaded woman was most likely the one who answered his phone call the previous night. Lelouch couldn't see Lancer but the male servant was most likely in spirit form near his master.

A minute later, the two of them were standing before Lelouch and Avenger. After a brief silence, Kayneth was first to speak. "Master of Avenger," he said with a neutral tone, his eyes narrowed. Both hands were behind his back, therefore, Lelouch couldn't see if the man was holding anything.

"Master of Lancer." greeted Lelouch with a welcoming tone and smile. He placed his right hand on his chest and slightly bowed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Kayneth and his female companion raised an eyebrow at this. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Archibald."

Kayneth smiled while both ladies rolled their eyes. "At least some of the younger generation know how to show respect. Now, you know my name but I still haven't learned yours."

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge… Never heard about a magi family with such a name." commented the redheaded woman next to Kayneth.

The former emperor turned to her and nodded. "Not surprised. My family was always secretive and tried to use magecraft as little as possible. Sorry, but still I don't know how to address you, lady..."

"My fiance Sola-Ui," spoke Kayneth while his companion sent him a glare. "Now that we are done with the introduction we can move to business."

Lelouch smirked, noticing how annoyed Kayneth's bride was. _'Hmm, so the future wife isn't so happy.'_

"Of course, Lord Archibald. I believe my servant and you talked about something that can prove beneficial to all of us."

"An alliance. If we want to ensure our chance of winning in this war, an official alliance will be needed." Avenger said while Lelouch nodded.

"Of course we all know that alliance won't last forever in a war like this. So I recommend uniting to take down the most dangerous servants together. After that our union won't be needed anymore."

Both Sola-Ui and Kayneth glanced at each other before speaking. "If we will work together what servants will you go after?"

"First and most dangerous right now is Caster. After learning his true name and some other worrisome things I'm sure that taking him down is the number one priority. Not to mention the current ceasefire and reward in the form of a command spell." Lelouch noticed how Kayneth reacted when the additional command spell was mentioned. _'Interesting, did he use one already?'_

Sola-Ui placed a hand under her chin before speaking. "You said you learned the identity of Caster. Care to share?" she narrowed her eyes when Lelouch shook his head.

"Unless we are working together, I'm afraid I cannot discuss such important information. I'm sure you can understand why… However, I can speak about one of his abilities. Caster's master was kidnapping children while Caster used some of them as a mana supply and others to create monsters to use. Both I and Avenger already fought some of them. They aren't dangerous on their own but when they are in bigger numbers they can be a threat even for a servant. Not to mention the fact that kidnapped children will alert the attention of local police. If we don't want unnecessary complications it is better to avoid it." Lelouch explained. The blonde master was silent for some time thinking about it.

"Familiar creation with human flesh," whispered Kayneth. "Not the easiest skill to learn these days. This Caster must be from old times if he can do it in big numbers… Very well I can see your point but is Caster your only target?"

"Of course not. After last night we also learned the identity of Saber." Now Kayneth was even more interested. "As far I know she is currently wounded after the first fight with your servant. It will be better if we take her down while she is in such a state. Also, I'm sure your Lancer will be glad to finally finish his duel."

Kayneth laughed. "I don't care what Lancer wants, the servant will do what his master commands him." he didn't notice the glare that Avenger sent him while Lelouch slightly narrowed his eyes. "But I agree. Saber should be eliminated as soon as possible."

"Caster and Saber. Who is next?" asked Sola.

Lelouch was silent for a second before speaking. "Archer." Both Sola and Kayneth froze. Behind him, Avenger clicked her teeth.

"Only seeing him once was enough to see how strong he is," spoke Kayneth."He is, without doubt, one of the most powerful servants in this war."

"Arrogant bastard, that's who he is." hissed Avenger.

Sola-Ui ignored her. "Getting rid of him won't be easy, even with two servants."

"And we don't know anything about him either," commented Kayneth before addressing Lelouch. "What makes you think our alliance will be enough to kill him."

"Well, I won't say we don't know anything about him." started Lelouch. "We can narrow down the identity of his master to two possibilities. Either Matou or Tohsaka family members. So far we haven't seen the master of Archer or Berserker. Three main families always participated in the Grail War and you already met the Einzbern master. We also witnessed how Archer carries himself. Prideful and like my Avenger said arrogant. Calls himself ruler of this land even if it's obvious he isn't from Japan."

"A heroic spirit who was a ruler during his life," whispered Sola-Ui and Lelouch nodded.

"Indeed, while it doesn't give us his true identity, we can at least use his overconfidence against him. As far I know one of your Lancer's spears is able to make a wound that cannot be healed. If we were to unite and go after Archer, this will be essential to weaken him before my Avenger will take him down."

Blonde master narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think your servant will be able to do it, Lamperouge?" Before the former emperor could answer, his servant answered for him with a sly smirk.

"Let's just say that I have what it takes to kill Archer."

"Hmm." Kayneth stayed silent for a minute. Lelouch could see that the master of Lancer was considering the benefits that this could bring. "While working with magi or even magus from an unknown family is below my standards, I can see that you aren't completely useless, Lamperouge." Lelouch just smiled while Avenger clenched her fist.

"My master is anything but useless. I recommend you to not forget it unless you want to meet your ancestors soon." Avenger said darkly. Lelouch would have stopped her but he noticed how Archibald paled while his fiancee slightly smirked.

'_He isn't different from Britannian nobles but at least he can see the benefits that this venture can bring to both of us… or the danger that Avenger presents. Fear isn't something I like to use on my allies...but then again it could be useful right now.'_

"So what do you think, Lord Archibald?" asked Lelouch. Kayneth coughed into his fist before speaking.

"After some thought, I decided that this alliance is indeed useful. I agree to work with you, Lamperouge." After saying it, he gave out his hand to shake. Lelouch accepted with a pleasing smile. Sola-Ui rolled her eyes until her gaze met Avenger's who winked at her.

"Welcome to the winning team, Lord Archibald. Now that we are officially working together." Lelouch pointed at the entrance of the sewers behind him. "How about we take out the trash?"

* * *

"Gilles de Rais and Jeanne D'Arc, you say?" Asked Kayneth while three of them were making their way inside the sewer.

Sola-Ui was left outside to protect the entrance from regular people. After becoming allies Lelouch decided to share information immediately. There wasn't any need to hide something that could be crucial to defeating Caster and Saber. Right now both masters were chatting while their servants were walking in front of them.

It was the first time Lelouch could see Lancer up close. After some quick greetings, the male servant was silent. His Avenger was walking next to him, her katana in her hands just in case.

"Indeed. I was surprised to learn this too. It would explain why Caster is fixed on searching for Saber."

Kayneth narrowed his eyes. "I remember stories about how Gilles de Rais used magecraft in his late-life but usually, it was nothing but rumours to tarnish his name. To think that he would be summoned as Caster. Hmm, he isn't a heroic spirit from the Age of Gods so he shouldn't be too dangerous."

"Do not underestimate him. Such thinking will cost you your life. Ugly bastard isn't easy prey," commented Avenger. "If left unchecked he will become a serious threat. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

Kayneth was annoyed but didn't say anything. Lelouch stayed silent observing it. _'He isn't used to being called out but can't do anything since she is my servant...or just too scared by her.'_

Suddenly both Lancer and Avenger stopped. The black-haired servant raised his red spear and pointed forward. His master was puzzled.

"What is it, Lancer?"

"Enemy approaching us, my lord." Soon enough, a few familiar tentacle monsters were seen. Little beasts were running at them. "Seven."

Both Lelouch and Kayneth made few steps back while their servants rushed ahead. When one of the little creatures jumped at them, Lancer pierced it with his red spear. Not wasting a moment he pulled out his spear and moved to the next one. At the same time, Avenger cut two of them before raising her leg and crushing one before her with a heel. Lancer was using the bottom of his spear to threw back two familiars before stabbing them. The last one tried to bypass them and attack their masters. Both servants immediately moved after it. Both went for a quick strike. Avenger cut the creature in two while Lancer pierced upper half.

Behind them, both masters watched how their servants dealt with the threat. Lelouch eyes never left two warriors.

_'Fascinating. I was lucky to have the explosion to take down one but servants don't have any problems.'_

"These familiars..." started Kayneth as he moved to the corpse of a monster while his servant tried to warn him.

"My lord, be careful this creature might still be dangerous." worriedly spoke Lancer. His master just waved away.

"Nonsense! You two already killed it. Not to mention." as Kayneth spoke monster corpse before him dissolved."As I thought. These familiars were made poorly in a short time...but they are still impressive nonetheless."

"Care to explain?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow. Archibald let out a tired sigh before speaking.

"Quick lesson, Lamperouge. Human flesh isn't the best foundation for familiar creation. Usually, you will try to use animals or basic materials like stone or wood. To create something like this, modern magi would need the body of an adult human or even two. However, Caster made them with nothing but children and in big numbers. It is impressive." Kayneth sounded genuinely curious while Lelouch and Lancer narrowed their eyes.

"This is atrocious," Lancer said as he clenched his spear."To use a human body like that."

"Quit your whining, Lancer. This magecraft we talking about. Who cares that some regular kids died." Behind Kayneth, Lelouch sent him a glare but stayed silent._' I hope we can get rid of our targets soon otherwise working with this man longer than needed will end badly...for him.'_ His servant silently stared at her master, observing his expression.

"Do you think there are more of these creatures?" Kayneth shook his head.

"Not likely. These familiars are dangerous for regular magi but not for servants. Creating them in huge numbers will be a waste. Instead, Caster most likely uses children as battery and transforms them when he needs it. A transformed child cannot supply him with prana anymore and he will need an army to take down servant with just these things." concluded Kayneth.

"During our fight Caster used them as a distraction or for self-defence. They shouldn't be a danger for an experienced warrior unless you cornered down."

Her master sighed."Anyway, we can not leave Caster or his master alone. The attention he attracts is enough of reason to terminate them."

"Indeed. It might become even worse if the magecraft world will interfere. Church executioners or Mage's Association enforcers won't stay at the side if it War becomes public knowledge. And if Sealing Designation will be issued..." hissed master of Lancer. Lelouch didn't know what exactly he meant but could guess that it was serious.

"You magi and your overcomplicated rules, eh." sighed Avenger."Right now we need to focus on Caster, your worries come after that."

Kayneth wanted to remind servant her place but after remembering last night he stopped himself."..Of course. If we take out Caster none of it will happen. On our way, I sensed a few boundary fields. Surprisingly nothing too serious. You will think that servant who proficient in magecraft would do something better."

"Maybe he didn't bother because he didn't think anyone will show up here." suggested Lelouch."Normal people rarely enter sewers if there no technical problems and I doubt boundary field will stop servants."

"Sir Lamperouge is maybe right, my lord. Even someone like me wouldn't have problems trespassing this tunnel."

"So." Avenger looked around."Caster is either too incompetent. Or it is a trap."

Lelouch thought about it."Gilles was the leader of the army and should know how to set up an ambush. It will be better if we send someone ahead." he looked at the blonde man."To check if everything is ok."

Kayneth narrowed his eyes."You don't suggest me to send Lancer. Do you Lamperouge?" servant in question raised his eyebrow, not desiring to leave his lord with Avenger again.

Raven haired master quickly waved away with a smile."Of course no, Lord Archibald. It will be better if we sent some kind of familiar. However, I'm unable to create one so-"

"I'm curious what kind of education your family gave you if you can't even do the basic spell, Lamperouge," Kayneth said in a disapproving tone."I had a higher opinion of USA magus society but once again I'm proven wrong-"

"Just create familiar and be done with it." hissed Avenger.

Archibald said nothing but started preparing a spell. He pulled a small bottle with silver liquid and poured it on the floor. The liquid quickly took a shape of bubble before moving forward down the tunnel. Kayneth turned to Lelouch.

"Be thankful to witness my best creation. It cannot see but will be able to sense any move and presence of servant if Caster there. We just need to wait a little bit."

Lelouch was impressed."Interesting, so it is your spell?" While they were waiting he could use the moment to dig some information out of experienced magus.

"This is my creation indeed. Of course, my family was also helping but compared to what I did their help is rather minuscule." Kayneth smirked proudly. This was his life biggest achievement after all and he won't allow anyone to steal his fame, especially his sister."It is based on alchemy and I managed to improve formula to perfection."

"Yet your little creation wasn't been able to deal with Saber's master, now did it?" laughed Avenger while Kayneth bit his lower lip.

"W-well, Einzbern family aren't some weaklings after all. They are one of the oldest families in this war after all."

"That reminds me, Lord Archibald. Can you tell us anything about Saber's master? White-haired woman if I remember correctly." Avenger nodded too. There was something about that woman that made former warlord interested in her.

"Hmm, nothing too special. She only used standard spells during out fight. While I can't say without accurate research but it is easy to see that she has a lot of mana. Then again it shouldn't be surprising. It is Einzbern homunculus after all-"

"Homunculus?" Lelouch asked with a surprised tone. Kayneth stared at him for a moment.

"Don't tell me you don't know what homunculus means, Lamperouge."

Former Demon emperor quickly shocked his head."Of course, I know what it means." even without knowledge of magecraft Lelouch heard about such thing."I was surprised that one of the masters was one."

"Well, Einzbern were using homunculus since the first war. Many people speculate that their entire family is made of the high-class homunculus but no one can prove that. Even among other magi family, Einzbern is known for being one of the most secretive. Only two things are known about them at the moment. The fact that their main house located somewhere in Germany and that they were working with infamous Magus Killer for a long time now."

"Magus Killer? Some kind of assassin?" Avenger asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde man nodded."Indeed. An obnoxious magus who uses weapons of peasants to kill magi and magus alike. He has a reputation of the ruthless killer who will do anything for the right price."

"Ah, mercenaries. They're either your best ally or worst foe. Some things never change. Don't you agree, Lancer?" Avenger asked another servant who was silently observing her and her master. He nodded.

"They are warriors without honour. I'm not surprised that in time when chivalry is believed to be dead, they still exist." he then proudly smirked."Well, they aren't a match for a proper knight like me or a noble lord like mine." for the first time since his summoning Kayneth could agree with his servant.

"Lancer is right, Even someone like Magus Killer can't hope to compete with me." he smiled proudly while Lelouch and Avenger quickly exchanged a glance.

'Overconfidence will be your undoing, Kayneth' Lelouch thought to himself before asking."By the way, do you know anything else about other masters?"

"Wha-Oh, yes! There masters from Tohsaka and Matou families, like in all wars. But there also a master of Rider who is-" before he could finish, a familiar he sent returned. Kayneth stopped talking and turned to his creature. Silver bubble rolled up to its master who carefully picked it up and examined."Interesting."

"My lord?"

Kayneth glanced at Lancer before turning to Lelouch."It would appear that Caster is currently somewhere else. My familiar didn't sense any monsters up ahead nor traps. We are safe to go."

"Good." Lelouch nodded before turning to Avenger."Let's go. While Caster isn't at home we will prepare our ambush."

* * *

Rider couldn't hide his excitement as he and his Master made their way towards Caster's hideout. Part of it was from finally participating in combat against another Heroic Spirit but a bigger part of it was because it was his Master's doing that was leading them there.

_'Boy deserves more credit than I gave him.'_ he thought with a warm smile as they entered sewers.' _He might be whining quite often but I can see great potential in him.'_

Waver looked around sewers as they were quickly moving through them and asked."Rider, don't you think there should be some kind of defence? I can't feel any barrier...Maybe I made a mistake-"

"Nonsense, boy!" Iskandar shouted at him, making the little boy jump."You did a great job at founding this place, Master." he smiled at him while Waver gave him look that asking 'Really?'."I can feel the presence of...Huh, interesting."

"Ehh, Rider?" Waver noticed how Rider face turned into a feral grin. It was little concerning."Is everything okay?"

His servant turned to him and quickly nodded."Yes, Master. Don't worry but it seems like there more servants up ahead."

"WHAT?! Rider we need to leave! We can't fight several servants at once!" Waver screamed but was stop when Rider covered his mouth with his palm.

"Hush, Master. Just because there are servants in front of us doesn't mean all of them our foes today. Don't forget that this Caster is the enemy of everyone right now." he gave Waver knowing smile while a boy thought about it.

"...they are here to kill Caster as well...how many servants you feel?"

"Only two. So that means that one of them might be Caster while another one came to battle him."

Waver looked around trying to see or hear anything."But there no sounds of fighting." Rider scratched his chin.

"Hmm, whatever is going on here, we must continue. It is war after all and we can't always stay out of it." Rider glanced at his Master expecting a boy to protest again but he didn't. Instead, Waver stayed silent looking at their destination, his hands were shaking and Iskandar could see uneasy in his eyes but he tried to stand confident.

"T-then let's go! Let's do it!" he declared firmly despite being scared.

'HA! You might be still green Master but you have a spirit!' King of Conquerors thought proudly as he moved his chariot further inside the sewer. Today his Master made him proud and he will do the same!

* * *

Lelouch wasn't new to gore or bloodshed. One of his earlier memories from childhood is a scene of the massacre that happened at Arries Villa many years ago. Even if it was a fake memory placed into his head by Charles, Lelouch believed in it for years. His time in Japan made the former emperor numb to such things. Death was always near him and Lelouch got used to it

However, it didn't mean he could be surprised or shocked by things he saw inside Caster's base of operation.

'_Why. What the point of it.'_ Tortured corpses of children hung all around. The way they were put made this place look like some sort of disturbing art gallery. Lelouch remembered what Ryuunosuke said about doing what he loves the most.' K_illing people and committing most atrocious things to achieve your goal is something I can understand...but this...what if she was one of them...'_

Lelouch's face was cold and neutral but if one looked into his eyes they could see many emotions, none of them positive. Only Avengers noticed it, maybe because of her connection as his servant or maybe something else. Her red eye didn't leave her Master, studying him carefully. The red-haired woman wasn't feeling well either. Looking back at their new friends she could see that the male servant was feeling terrible. He had heavy gaze and clenched hands around his weapons. His blonde master on another hand had a look of disappointment.

"If this master of Caster was using these kids as mana source he could at least make them more usable than this. What a waste." Kayneth looked disgusted by such waste of human resources. Lancer turned to his master with horrified expression while Lelouch thought about what he said.

_'I hate to agree with him but Kayneth has a point. Finding these children as the living batteries would have been more logical and understandable than finding them like this...This is still wrong.'_ Lelouch wanted to finish it all and leave.

"Well, it would appear we can't get rid his mana source since they are already dead." started Kayneth."However, it raises a new question."

"If not these kids than what is Caster's battery." finished Avenger and master of Lancer nodded.

"Indeed. This Ryuunosuke isn't magus and most likely has magic circuits closed if he has any, to begin with." he waved away."There no way some regular peasant could supply a servant after all." Lelouch wanted to point out irony but stayed silent.

Demon Emperor looked around. This place was huge to say at least."I don't see anything."

Lancer raised his eyebrow."What do you mean, Sir Lamperouge?"

Lelouch smiled to a knight of unknown order before speaking."I mean I don't see any equipment, any stuff or at very least place to rest for Ryuunosuke. This means that Caster takes everything with himself when he leaves this place."

Kayneth nodded."That means he right now searching for something else." he turned to look at dead kids before looking back at Lelouch."Since they are dead we can conclude that Caster no longer requires them and found another source of mana."

"Whatever it is doesn't matter to us right now. We set up a trap and wait for him...we should probably leave this place or at least move on a safe distance. Caster would sure notice if two servants were at his home base."

Blonde noble from Clock Tower snorted."He probably already knows or at least will learn. He has territory creation as a skill after all."

Lelouch wanted to suggest the idea of trap but before he could say anything, suddenly Avenger jumped in front of him and stood up in a protective pose. He glanced at the side to see Lancer doing the same thing next to his master. It meant that they sensed another servant coming. Was it Caster? If so then they didn't prepare ambush like they originally wanted but at least fight will be two servants against one. Gilles da Rais wasn't strong opponent according to Avenger but they were on his territory and Lelouch wasn't sure how it would affect him.

However, the servant that entered a massive hole wasn't an ugly figure in robes of Gilles da Rais but instead another redhead warrior with a smirk on his face. Both Lelouch and Kayneth narrowed eyes when they saw him. Lancer gaze remained neutral while Avenger smirked with fire in her eyes. She was eager to slay one of the foreign kings that dared to enter her land without paying tribute first.

"Ho-Ho! Look at this boy! I see familiar faces here! And some new as well." Iskandar laughed before his gaze fell on two masters behind their servants."So this one is your teacher, huh." he said thoughtfully while looking at Kayneth.

"Rider!" yelled his master who stood up from chariot. However, he froze the moment he saw a familiar blonde man standing behind Lancer. He nervously laughed while Kayneth glared at his student."S-so you here as well Professor."

Kayneth hissed."Waver Velvet. One of my least competent students is one of my enemies...At very least when I will return to London I won't have to tolerate you anymore." he smiled when the face of his soon to be dead student went pale. While teacher and student had their conversation, Lelouch took a look of their new foes.

_'So his name Waver Velvet...Kayneth called him incompetent but I'm not sure how well I can trust his judgment. Older magi think too highly of himself to be a fair judge of character but if Kayneth means his skills in magecraft...And then there Iskandar, someone to look out for.'_ violet eyes turned to redhead woman who was ready to protect him if was needed.' However, if my Avenger will target his master while Lancer will engage in direct combat we might get rid of this student of Kayneth.'

Working together with another master and servant while appealing at first would bring one too dangerous change to his partnership with Kayneth. Avenger was a dangerous and still unknown factor in this war, both teacher and his student might see the opportunity to stab them at the back. Not to mention, Lelouch had an impression that Avenger wouldn't be too pleasant to the idea of working together with this Rider.

While Lelouch was thinking he didn't notice how Rider's eyes stared at him. Rider studied this new figure with interest while Avenger dangerously narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something you need, Rider? I don't like the way you look at my master." redhead woman hissed while the giant man in chariot laughed.

"Sorry, Avenger. I didn't know you were so protective of your master...that's alone a good discovery," he smirked while Avenger clenched her hand around her katana."I'm just curious to see another master in this war. Your master reminds me of one of my siblings. Good old times" Lelouch narrowed his eyes while Rider laughed again.

Lancer blinked."Didn't your siblings end up killing each other?"

Iskandar nodded."Yup. Speaking about killing." he turned to Kayneth."I take it you all came here to kill Caster as well?" when none of them answered, Rider sighed."Come on, people. We all have a similar goal in mind so why not work together as a team?"

"No."

"Impossible."

"Go and die."

"Eh, I don't mind."

Lelouch, Kayneth and Avenger quickly glared at Lancer who looked at the ground. Lelouch turned to Rider and spoke."We already have an alliance and the third party will disturb the balance in it. Sorry, Rider but none of us wants it."

Rider face changed from being excited to disappoint. He pouted."The second time they tell me no. How unfair. I bet if it was Saber who suggested it you all would have agreed."

To his surprised and further despair, Lelouch and Lancer quickly nodded. Working with Jeanne d'Arc sounded like a good strategy to the former emperor while the knight of lance wanted to fight side by side with the fellow knight.

Iskandar looked as if he was poisoned again."It is because she is cute?! Truly unfair." it looked like he was about to start crying.

"Oh, come on! Rider, no need to make a scene!" his master yelled at him.

Lelouch would have chuckled from this situation if not for one thing."He is buying time." commented Lancer and Lelouch nodded. Ever since Rider appeared, his right hand never left the hilt of his sword. His eyes never stop staring at servants before him. Two bulls that were carrying chariot never stopped growling, ready to move.

"Despite appearing as a simple brute, Rider isn't stupid." Avenger quickly said and Lelouch had to agree. Iskandar wasn't known as King who almost conquered all known world for nothing.

"Lamperouge." the young man glanced at his temporary partner who continued to glare at his student, maybe wishing he had learned any curse that could kill from simple glare."Tell me you have a plan."

Lelouch's eyes returned to Rider. Unlike Caster who wasn't good at fighting King Iskandar was an unknown piece on board. He could only guess that redhead warrior was very mobile with his chariot. These two bulls weren't regular either, Lelouch could tell that much. Unknown fighting style, unknown abilities and mindset. Lelouch didn't like this. Despite being two against one, Rider still could pull out a miracle and defeat them. Especially for someone who has 'the Great' as one of his titles. However...

_'However, his master is a weak spot. Visible and right next to him, while not defenceless is still a liability we can use. Without anchor and main mana source, Rider wouldn't be able to fight for too long. Unlike last night with Ryuunosuke, both master and servant were at the same place. First killing master than servant would leave no room for one to escape and survive.'_

Lelouch looked at his servant and then at a male knight.' Avenger. You will make the first move by opening fire. Just firing at his general direction is enough for now. Lancer will move from the rear and aim for this Waver. The second we start Rider will no doubt rush at us trying to run over me and Kayneth. You will protect both of us. Lancer will use his spears. Both of them should be enough to pierce chariot and stab master of Rider. After that, it is a battle of attrition.'

Lelouch used a mental link between him and Avenger. He still needed to tell his plan to Lancer but he was sure Heroic Spirit could understand what his role was. However, this plan was simple, without knowing any of Rider's skills they couldn't predict his every move. Especially his Noble Phantasm. Lelouch hoped that Rider would try to escape the moment he understood that they aiming for his master...but Iskandar could as well go after him and Kayneth. Avenger was strong but Lelouch didn't know how fast she was if it comes to dodging two magical bulls.

However, before Lelouch could give an order or think of another plan, Avenger suddenly moved. His eyes went wide when she aimed her katana in his direction. It was a few inches away from his throat but instead of trying to cut it, it stopped. Lelouch saw something move too fast and heard the noise of something hitting the ground. Looking down he saw small throwing knife before him. When he raised his gaze he saw Avenger standing in front of him, her katana raised to block any upcoming attack. She quickly glanced at him and Lelouch could see the clear concern on her face.

This wasn't Rider doing. One glance at the giant man was enough to see that he was surprised by the sudden attack as well, not to mention irritated. Lancer moved closer to Kayneth while blonde magi started to tremble in fear of unknown enemy being near. A silver liquid appeared around him, some kind of spell. Master of Rider frantically looked around, trying to find where the attack has come from.

"Caster?!" Waver yelled with clear fear in his voice.

"No, the mad fool would have made his presence known if he was here," Avenger answered for him not moving from the spot.

"Then who it is?!" barked Kayneth with uneasy. It wasn't what he had in mind when he agreed to enter this damn sewer!

"Please calm down, master," Lancer said while aiming one spear at Rider and another at the darkness behind him, expecting the new enemy to be there.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Lelouch asked with a calm voice and looked around. Rider had a neutral look but the corners of his lips slightly raised when he noticed former emperor looking at him."You already know it too right, Rider?"

"But of course. I noticed them back at the port." he nodded with a smile before raising his head and looking around."For someone known as Assassins, you guys sure easy to notice."

When Rider called it two masters looked around the ceiling of the giant room, trying to see what redhead man saw. A moment later five figures appeared. All of them wore dark clothes and were armed with a similar knife that was next to Lelouch. All of them had a white mask that resembled death. And all of them were staring at Lelouch and Avenger.

Lelouch wasn't only one to notice it. Rider laughed, unlike before this one sounded menacing. Former emperor narrowed his eyes while King of Conquers finally spoke.

"What was the old saying? Enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Go and die," Avenger repeated herself.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Heyo! Was some time since the last update yeah? Well, last month I found a new job, which I hated, and last week I quit it. Now I should have more time to write...hopefully. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I want to say it right now, I love Iskandar and don't hate him. My friend said that I wrote too much hate towards him but I'm not sure. I think someone like Maou Nobu wouldn't be positive towards other kings and rulers in Japan. Also, I hope I haven't made Kayneth OOC, I wanted to make him still arrogant but not stupid at the same time. **

**Anyway, I will try to update soon, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	8. Chapter 7

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Caster hide-out.**

Everyone was silent. None dared to speak.

At first, no one moved. Rider continued to stare at the servants before him while his master silently observed everything with horror on his face. This wasn't what Waver had in mind when coming here but it was too late to back down and he knew it. The young master turned to his servant to see him smiling. Waver gulped before trying to calm down. He wanted this, joining this war was his choice, he couldn't run away now.

The future head of the Archibald family was nervous. This wasn't what he had in mind when coming here. He expected to fight Caster, learn more about his new ally and his servant to get rid of them in the future. However, now Kayneth found himself inside the sewers while his failure of a student was standing near the servant that was supposed to be his! This was beyond humiliating!

Lelouch didn't show any emotion on his face but inside his mind was anything but calm. He needed to come up with a plan to escape this situation, preferably with his new ally alive. However, if it becomes necessary then the blonde magi and Lancer will serve as a distraction while Lelouch and Avenger escape. His eyes moved between Rider and the Assassins, trying to understand who was a bigger threat right now. Assassin had numbers but they lost the element of surprise and now they were visible to everyone. If Avenger opened fire in their general direction it might be enough to make them disorganized at least for a few seconds.

Lancer, Avenger, Rider and Assassins. All of the servants were staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first strike.

It was one of Assassins.

The moment a male Assassin moved, six matchlock rifles appeared before Avenger, all of them shot in his direction. Her bullets made contact with the wall behind creating a cloud of dust that covered the Assassins. Avenger hissed before taking Lelouch by hand and jumping at the side. Looking back at her ally, Avenger shouted. "Lancer! I will take care of them while you distract Rider!"

Kayneth wanted to protest but froze when he saw the murderous scowl on Avenger's face. Deciding to do as he was told, for now, he turned to his servant.

"Do as she says, Lancer!"

"But my L-"

"Shut up and attack Rider! I will take care of myself!" Kayneth wasn't a fool and knew that if he wanted to survive and win he needed to cooperate. His mercury familiar transformed into a shield and covered its creator to protect him. The mage quickly ran away from the battle and took cover behind one of the columns.

Avenger and Lelouch landed a few meters away, the red-haired woman never loosened her grip on his hand. New matchlock rifles materialized in the air before shooting at the direction of the Assassins. Lelouch saw how Kayneth made his way out of the fight and an idea came to him.

"Avenger." Lelouch started before she glanced at him. "These Assassins might be here to see and test your abilities. Maybe force you to use your Noble Phantasm. I will join Kayneth and try to escape the sewers. If the Assassins are here only to fight you, they won't follow me."

Red eyes narrowed, Avenger spoke with a worried tone. "And if they do? They will attack you the moment you leave me." Lelouch could hear the concern in her voice but he calmed her down. She couldn't fight at her full potential if she was protecting him.

"If they do you will kill every last one of them, my Avenger," he smirked. The red-haired woman paused before laughing.

"Very well, Master. On my command, you run towards that blonde coward. I will cover your escape."Dozens of new matchlock rifles appeared around them. The moment they started shooting Avenger yelled. "Go!"

Lelouch wasted no time and did as he was told. Sadly, even after being transported to a new world, his physical abilities didn't change too much. He was sure even a regular human would have been able to catch up with him. However, Lelouch didn't hear any movement behind him nor did he feel any knives inside him. He didn't dare to look back and waste any second, instead, the former emperor continued to run. Soon he was standing next to the mercury wall that was protecting Kayneth behind one of the columns. Before he could say anything, the silver shield opened up and the blonde magi dragged him inside.

Lelouch blinked. "Huh, how nice of you."

"Don't be stupid, Lamperouge. If you die right now I will lose valuable help and that means I came here for nothing!" The older man shouted before letting out a sigh. "Tell me you have a plan."

"You and I will escape while our servants will cover us." Assassin didn't go after him as he expected and the former emperor doubted someone like King Iskandar would choose to go after them when there were servants to worry about. He and Kayneth would escape and meet with Sola-Ui if she hasn't left. Lelouch remembered where Rider and his chariot were standing and paused. "Lancer should force Rider to move otherwise we can't leave."

The Master of Lancer snorted. "Well, in that case, we have a problem." Before Lelouch could ask what he meant, Kayneth snapped his fingers and a small window opened in the mercury wall. "My foolish servant is just standing there doing nothing!"

Lelouch's eyes found Lancer standing before Rider's chariot. The male knight stood in a fighting stance but didn't move, clear frustration was seen on his face. Rider was confidently standing and waiting for the servant before him to attack, curious at what he will do. Neither servant was moving but one of them was at a disadvantage.

_'Shit. Lancer needs quick movements to cut the distance between him and Rider. But Avenger is busy with Assassins and can't help him. If he makes any step, Rider will just move his chariot and try to run over Lancer.'_ Lelouch was sure that Lancer wouldn't have a problem dodging the upcoming bulls but if Rider gained the initiative the fight would transform into a game of cat and mouse. He saw the Irish knight's fighting style and could see that Lancer won't be able to keep with Rider in terms of mobility. Then Lelouch remembered about someone else as violet eyes fell on another young master who was currently next to Rider.

"Kayneth. Order Lancer to attack the moment Rider moves to protect his master." Lelouch smiled while the man next to him blinked.

"Protect? Protect from what!?"

Lelouch silently pulled out a gun.

* * *

Rider's gaze didn't leave Lancer before him. Iskandar waited for the knight before him to attack first, it didn't matter. No matter what the servant of the lance did, the redheaded king had something to answer with. As long as Avenger was busy with the Assassins, he would be fine. However, Rider knows that the Assassins weren't here to help him. They had a chance to kill the master of Avenger but focused purely on her. It meant only one thing: they wanted to learn her abilities, her noble phantasm to be exact.

_'So Assassin isn't one person...hmm, it might be some sort of magic art or maybe these Assassins are familiars. Doesn't matter either way now since there must be more.'_ Sending all your Assassins only to have them killed for the sole purpose of learning a Noble Phantasm was a huge waste in Rider's opinion. No sane master would do something like that.

"Rider, will you attack?"

Rider smiled. "Don't worry, Master. Lancer won't make the first move."

Poor guy was standing right in front of his bulls. The moment the Assassins attacked Avenger, Iskandar focused his attention on her ally. The Japanese servant was afraid that Rider would use the disorder in which the Assassins cause to slay her master. Truth be told, Rider considered such an idea but quickly dismissed it. It wasn't his style. Besides, killing two normal humans wasn't why he joined this war. The Grail promised him battles against fellows heroes across time and that's what he wants right now.

His master's eyebrow twitched. "Rider, stop fooling around an-"

However, before his master could finish Iskandar pulled him back and covered the small boy with his right arm. Waver's eyes went wide and wanted to yell but froze when he saw the figure of Lancer jumping forward with great speed. Rider didn't waste a second and pulled out his sword before blocking a strike from Lancer. His sword met with a red spear. Iskandar ordered his bulls to move before Lancer could gain stable footing.

Lightning surrounded the chariot as it moved forward and leapt into the air, crushing anything on its path. Lancer tried to stand on top of one of Rider's bulls but the animal proved too prideful to let the unknown enemy of its master do so. The knight with two lances was pushed but before he could land, Rider used his spatha and went for the head. Lancer brought up his red spear and met with Rider's blade. The smaller servant tried to stab Rider's arm with his golden spear but the chariot flew further denying Lancer his opportunity.

Lancer jumped towards one of the columns. He used one of his spears to stab it and hang onto it. Despite failing to slay the servant or his master, Lancer smiled, satisfied by accomplishing part of his duty.

"Rider." called out Waver."Lancer is smiling. Why is he smiling?" The poor boy was about to panic but the man next to him stopped him.

"Calm down, Master. Lancer is just proud that he did as he was told." Rider let our sigh. "His attack was only to distract us while they escaped."

"Wait, what?! The Professor escaped?" Waver's face went pale as he started looking for the mercury shield or its creator but couldn't find either. "Damn it!"

Rider smirked."Turns out the master of Avenger isn't a simple guy either." he said and showed his arm that he used to protect his master. Waver's eyes went wide when he saw two bullets. Little metal projectiles that only smashed into the skin of Rider like he was a brick house. Waver raised his eyes from the bullets to see Rider smiling.

"...Thanks, Rider."

Iskandar waved away."Oh, don't mind it. Seriously, it is nothing. That guy just wanted to distract me. Now, Master." Rider's smile went from friendly to feral. "What do we do next?"

Waver looked out of the flying chariot to see what was going on. Avenger continued to shoot at the Assassins that were too fast for her. Lancer was moving towards them, jumping from column to column, sometimes blocking an attack from one of the Assassins. A minigun appeared in the hands of the redheaded woman who opened fire at her foes while Lancer managed to stab one of the white-masked servants with his red spear.

Waver thought about it for a moment before looking up and remembering where they were all.

"Rider, I have an idea."

* * *

Avenger wasn't pleased with how things were going.

This wasn't anything like her fight with Caster back in the forest. The Assassins were fast, too fast for her. It took her a second to create a new matchlock rifle and fire at the sneaky servants but the white-masked bastards were already gone by that point. Moving behind her back, trying to force her to use her final move, her Noble Phantasm. Well, too bad for them she wasn't going to satisfy their wishes.

While firing another barrage of bullets or blocking one of the attacks with her katana, Avenger didn't notice how one of the Assassins tried to jump at her from the side. However, before a female Assassin could cut her target's throat, a red spear pierced her body, ending her life. Avenger raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought I told you to attack Rider."

Lancer smiled before speaking. "Doing it right now. By the way, our masters escaped," he said before jumping after the servant with the chariot.

Avenger let out a relaxed sigh. Her master was safe and sound. _'He is safe and that's what matters the most. However...'_ Her red eyes burned with fury at her enemies. Now it was time to burn them all. Her favourite minigun appeared in her right hand as she aimed at the nearest Assassin and opened fire.

The unexpected attack caused one of them to pause. The pause that cost him his life. Two out of five were dead, three more to go. Avenger felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around only to block an upcoming strike. Katana met knife as red eyes stared into the empty eyes of a white mask that resembled the face of the Grim Reaper. Avenger was holding her katana with only her left hand while the minigun was lowered.

Eight matchlock rifles appeared behind her to cover her back if one of the Assassins decided to backstab her. Avenger noticed that the skin of her foe was a different colour from regular humans. A thought came to her mind. "Few Assassins instead of one. What are you? Some sorcery trick or familiar?" How many Assassins were there? Certainly more than these five but she needed to learn more information.

The remaining Assassins laughed. "It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is that you won't win this war, king from the east."

A wicked smile appeared on Avenger's face as her eyes stared at him with fire. "Oh, really? Ara, we will see about that." A matchlock rifle materialised next to Assassin's head. Before he could move, the gun fired and the head of a killer from the past exploded. Avenger turned to the side to see the last two servants with white masks.

Instead of attacking her again, the last two Assassins glanced at each other. They didn't exchange any words but without a sound jumped back and clearly tried to escape. Avenger clicked her tongue. They were unable to force her to use her Noble Phantasm and were running away. How disappointing. The red-haired servant was about to raise her minigun and finish off the fleeing enemy but stopped when the ground under her legs trembled.

With an irritated scowl, she yelled. "Now what?"

Her answer was one of the columns that fall on the ground. Soon it was followed by another. Avenger stared at it before raising her eyes as she heard the annoying laugh of that King.

"HAHAHA!"

Rider laughed like a madman while crushing column after column. Avenger was tempted to forget about the Assassins and go after the King of Macedonia. Her pride as self-proclaimed ruler of Japan was demanding the blood of all foreign kings that dared to enter her land. Especially the blood of the Golden Archer. Lancer landed behind her but Avenger spared him no glance.

"What is he doing?" She pondered.

"Trying to crush this place with us I presume." answered the male knight.

"You couldn't distract him for a longer time?"

"Sorry, but the big guy is really good with his pets."

She let out a sigh while Rider continued to fly around, lighting following his chariot whenever he went. When she looked back at her previous targets she saw that both Assassins couldn't escape. Iskandar's actions deprived them of an exit as it was right now covered by a destroyed column.

"Forget about Rider. Let's take out the last Assassins and leave." Lancer nodded before following her direction.

Five matchlock rifles appeared at both sides of Avenger. Each one of them made one shot before fading away. The Assassins were distracted by the shots and weren't able to see the other two servants rushing at them at high speed until it was too late. Lancer's spear pierced a female Assassin head while Avenger cut the last one in two.

Satisfied with killing at least one threat, Avenger turned to the last obstacle in the form of a column. Red energy formed around her heel as she raised it and kicked the hindrance before her. Looking back at the destroyed base of Caster, she saw how Rider finished with destroying the place and now was making his escape as well. However, unlike Avenger and Lancer, the King of Conquerors literally made his escape by smashing his chariot into the ceiling and making a big hole in it.

"If there's no exit he will make one, yeah?" Avenger chucked while Lancer turned to their exit.

"Let's go. Our masters must be waiting for us." not wasting any second both servants left the former hideout of Gilles.

They couldn't prepare an ambush for the French servant or kill Rider but at least they knew that Caster won't return here anymore.

* * *

"HAHAHA! That went splendid! Truly a great plan, Master!"

Rider couldn't stop laughing while two of them were flying in his chariot. His master greatly surprised him today and Iskandar was proud. Waver on the other hand was feeling like he was about to vomit. This entire thing didn't end the way he originally planned but Waver couldn't deny the fact that it was a rather exciting day. Still, the young master couldn't stop feeling like he didn't do that well.

"Come on, Rider. My plan was simple and crude. Just simply smashing things until everything falls on them." It was a rather silly idea when talking out loud.

His servant waved him off. "Give yourself more credit, Master. Thanks to you we found this place, learned that Assassin is still alive and there's more of them and most importantly met other masters. The last thing is the most important."

Waver blinked. "Why? I already knew about Professor Archibald and that second guy couldn't be older than 19 or 20. I doubt he is powerful magi since he used a regular gun." Waver wasn't able to study the second guy since his attention was focused on his professor. Well, since they were enemies.

Rider chuckled."Sometimes I forget that you are still a rocky virgin." His master's face went red.

"Rider!"

"Master." Iskandar started seriously, Waver gulped from the sudden change of his tone. "When I said that the Master of Avenger reminds me of my siblings I didn't mean it in a positive way." The King of Conquerors looked at his master's eyes and Waver could see that his servant was remembering something painful. "Don't be fooled by the appearance of that person. I knew people like him during my life. They are the kind of people who will kill without remorse...I think he and Avenger are alike in that aspect."

Waver silently thought about it. Iskandar had a life full of adventures and most likely met all kinds of people. However, if the master of Avenger made such an impression on him from just one encounter, Waver was a little nervous to know who that guy really is.

* * *

**Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel.**

Both masters and their servants made their way towards the best hotel in the city. According to Kayneth, it was the most tolerable place to stay in this city and that he had higher hopes for a backwards country. Lelouch almost giggled from how the blonde magi froze when Avenger sent him a deathly glare. The red-haired woman was walking next to him in her civilian clothes. While Lancer decided to stay in his spirit form because he was afraid he would affect women. The former emperor didn't understand what he meant but guessed it was something to do with his True Name.

Soon the three of them, plus the invisible man, were inside Archibald's base of operations. Lelouch wasn't surprised to see Sola-Ui there. When asked, the unhappy bride said that she had to escape the moment Rider showed up. The boy noted that she didn't sound too apologetic about leaving them. Her future husband just let out a tired sigh at his soon to be wife's antics. However, Sola-Ui's expression and attitude changed when another servant appeared.

Lelouch noticed how she started to smile when she saw Lancer...and how the male knight grimaced when he saw her. He thought about it for a moment. It was clear that Sola-Ui was not happy with her fiance but now it would seem she found someone more desirable. Lancer's words about affecting women came back to Lelouch's mind. Now it was interesting. Was it because he was a Heroic Spirit from the past or was there something else? The Master of Avenger couldn't tell.

_'Now this is something I might use if I get tired of Kayneth's behaviour. Servants can change masters if they find new ones quickly but for now, I won't change anything. I don't know anything about Sola-Ui's abilities as a magi while Kayneth at least can bring something to the table.'_ Lelouch thought with a small smirk while the blonde magi ranted to his not so happy partner about their latest adventure.

"Waver Velvet! My own student dared to fight me today!"

"Technically he was standing next to Rider. So neither of you exchanged blows today." Avenger pointed out, who was now sitting on a sofa next to Lelouch.

Kayneth was sitting on a chair next to the sofa and groaned before turning to her. "You know what I mean. Back in the Clock Tower, he was nothing but a naive child with ludicrous ideas. Then he stole my catalyst for summoning Rider, which wasn't cheap, and now he has the audacity to participate in the Grail War. I would have laughed, I should, but it would seem he got lucky with his servant. Rider is covering my student's weaknesses and is able to hinder our plans even with a weakling master at his side."

"Iskandar is an experienced leader who led armies during his life. I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't the first time Rider had to work with someone as green as this Waver," said Lelouch before accepting, with a smile, tea from Sola-Ui. "The King of Conquerors is known for inspiring his soldiers so it's most likely he is doing the same with his master."

"Forget about Rider. Right now we need to focus on the Assassins." Avenger said while putting down her tea. "At the start of the war, I felt the death of one of the servants. I thought Assassin was dead for good. However, turns out there are more than just one Assassin."

Her master nodded. "It must be some sort of skill. Maybe their Noble Phantasm. Still, they were not as strong as an individual servant." Lelouch brought his right hand up to his chin. "If every Assassin was as strong as a regular servant, they would have been an unstoppable force. Not that we need to underestimate them right now either."

Kayneth stayed silent before speaking. "I took a look of Assassin's parameters. Nothing too impressive but expected from the Assassin class. Still, you are right. They have numbers and are still stronger than normal magi...But why didn't they kill you or me when they had the chance?"

"Because we were with Avenger." Lancer confidently said, but Lelouch disagreed.

"No, they were trying to force Avenger to use her Noble Phantasm." Kayneth's eyes went wide while the ruler of Japan scowled at the plan of these Assassins. "As far as I know, there were only seven servants in previous Grail Wars. And yet I managed to summon a new servant. Understandably, other masters want to learn as much as possible about her before making their move."

The Archibald family mage sighed, "It brings a new issue. Since Assassin is still alive, it means that his master is still part of the war."

Lelouch blinked. "His master?"

Kayneth nodded. "Kirei Kotomine."

Lelouch's eyes went wide while Avenger narrowed her eyes. _'So it means that the priest back in the church who gave us information on the location of Saber was an enemy master.'_ The former emperor started to think about it.

Her ally noticed it and spoke. "I take it you two have already met him right?"

Avenger answered first. "Yeah. Him and his father."

Both Kayneth and Sola-Ui exchanged looks before speaking. "It would seem the Kotomine family is scheming something behind everyone's back. The Supervisor of the Grail War is supposed to stay neutral during the conflict."

"Can you blame him? His son is a participant as well. I imagine someone like that priest would want to support his son." Avenger said while Lelouch thought of such a possibility.

'_Not every father is like mine. It's most likely that Risei used his position to help his son. The Assassins are not as strong as other servants so the safest strategy is to lurk in the shadows collecting information before striking… However, if Kirei seeks to win then why not just kill masters while they were in the Church? It's clear that the Kotomine family doesn't care that much about the rules of this war. Unless...'_

"Kayneth." The raven-haired master started. "What do you know about Kirei Kotomine?"

The man in question blinked before putting a hand on his chin. "Eh, not too much honestly. The man is considered a prodigy, being able to master any form of art he studied. Former Church executioner. He also was a student of Tokiomi Tohsaka-"

"Tohsaka? Aren't they one of the founding families?" Avenger asked with a curious tone while Kayneth had to stop himself from cursing at her. The blonde man was smarter than to provoke the servant, no matter how irritating she was.

"Indeed they are. Now, after becoming his student, Kotomine spent several years in the Clock Tower before leaving. There was a rumour that the master and student had a nasty fight. Now, years later when the war started Kirei sends one of his Assassins after hid former teacher to end his life." The master of Lancer chuckled. "At first, I thought that he was a fool for losing his servant at the very start of the war but it's clear that one dead servant means nothing to him." Kayneth wanted to say that he envied the young priest but stayed silent. The British noble glanced at his soon to be a wife and narrowed his eyes when he noticed how his dear Sola-Ui was eyeing Lancer.

While Kayneth was busy with his problem, both Avenger and her master thought about what they just learned.

The female servant was the first to speak. "Master, this smells fishy."

Lelouch nodded. "I agree. Kirei being a master is one thing but him being a former student of someone from the Tohsaka family is worrisome. Hmm, this doesn't seem like a mere coincidence that student and teacher met during the war. Not to mention that Kirei's first choice of action was to send his servant to kill Tokiomi only to get his Servant killed."

His servant nodded. "Hai, don't forget that there might be dozens of Assassins. If we put everything together it would seem that Kirei and Tokiomi are allies. However, in that case, it means..."

"That was their plan all along," Lelouch concluded, a little impressed with the entire scheme. Two allies pretending to dislike each other and even try to kill only to take off eyes from one of them. Kirei pretending to be out of war only to collect information for Tokiomi with the Assassins is a sound strategy. "Of course, it makes you think just how loyal Kirei really is to his teacher if he's willing to go such lengths for him."

"Well, it might be just good old blind loyalty? Kami knows such things helped me numerous times." Avenger closed her eyes remembering her loyal friend who managed to become part of her family. Despite how many times she was betrayed he stayed loyal to her. While the redheaded servant was having a nostalgic trip, Lelouch himself remembered someone who was blindly loyal to him no matter what.

_'Jeremiah, huh, I wondered how you are doing right now Orange?'_ The man once known as Zero allowed himself to smile with a pleasant memory of the cyborg. Lelouch wanted to stop himself from thinking about his old life but both his mind and heart started to wander between his memories. Remembering someone else who was loyal. Violet eyes glanced at his servant. Avenger noticed it and slightly smiled while he remembered another redhead. _'...I-'_

However, both master and servant were interrupted from their moment by the phone ringing. Everyone in the room turned to the modern device. Kayneth was the first to take it. The image professor stayed silent before answering someone else on another side of the phone. "I see, thank you." Before putting the phone down. He turned to look at them with a thoughtful look.

"Something important, my lord?" Kayneth turned to his servant and nodded.

"Yes. It appears the building is currently under evacuation."

Everyone in the room tensed. Sola-Ui was the first to speak. "What? Why?"

"Fire. That's what I was told." He turned to Lelouch. "I think it obvious what is going on here."

Lelouch nodded. "Another master. But why are you so calm?" Ne raised an eyebrow while Kayneth made his way to a chair to sit down. The older man was calm despite the danger of an upcoming attack from another master.

"Why am I calm? Oh, it seems your family forgot to teach another important aspect of the Moonlit World." Kayneth smiled with closed eyes while Lelouch just silently smiled but neither of them noticed how Avenger dangerously narrowed her eyes. Her master might have been not bothered by the arrogant mage's antics but Avenger was. "Attacking magi at his workshop is both foolish and suicidal. I transformed the entire hotel floor into a labyrinth of traps. Spent a lot of mana but I did my best. Even servants would have hard times navigating it." He snorted, proud by his creation. Lelouch made sure to memorize this information.

Avenger walked over to the window and looked down at the street below the hotel. "There's a lot of people."

"At least there won't be unnecessary sacrifices among civilians," commented Lelouch at least happy by this news. "Less dead people."

"Ha! The only one who will be dying today will be the enemy master who dared to enter my domain!" Kayneth declared ecstatically, his fiancee just rolled her eyes while her charming knight just happily nodded at his master's words. Lelouch and Avenger glanced at each other. "No one will be able to defeat me in my territory. That I can guarantee."

The next moment the entire building exploded.

* * *

**Somewhere in Fuyuki.**

Far away from Hyatt Hotel among smaller buildings was an unremarkable motel. The old building wasn't big and didn't have a lot of residents. However, it was cheap and the main reason why one specific person lived there. Inside one of the smaller motel's rooms lived an unremarkable person whose only unusual trait was his white hair.

Kariya Matou stared at the mirror, studying his damaged eye. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it all and if he could do it alone. Could he really save he-However, he immediately stopped that thought as he clenched his fist.

'_Stop thinking like this! I will save her as I promised! I must! I can't give up now!'_ The Master of Berserker screamed inside his head but his hands were shaking. Kariya took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Ever since his brother helped him, Kariya didn't know how to feel. Byakuya was hardly a kind man, especially after what happened to his wife. Kariya winced. Poor Shinji. However, it would seem that his brother decided to take pity on him. No doubt Byakuya is thinking he won't survive, let alone win this war. Kariya would win, he must for Sakura's sake! His brother and that old parasite can think whatever they want! Kariya won't stop trying to save her!

_'...Byakuya might be doing it out of pity but at the very least I can be thankful to him.'_ Kariya thought while heading to the living room. The motel was cheap but it was enough for him. He needed to rest and prepare for the next fight. Berserker was demanding too much mana, something Kariya had problems with affording. He needed time to prepare and find his next targets. Preferably Tokiomi. Kariya was absolutely sure that Golden Archer was his servant. '_He was just as arrogant as him! My Berserker will kill them all!'_

Still, the wild servant was anything but easy to control. During the fight in the docks, the black knight had become uncontrollable when he saw Saber. Kariya didn't know what had gotten into him but his servant was supposed to kill Archer first! Doesn't matter now anyway. Everyone is going after Caster and his master. The white-haired man was sure he just needed to wait for someone to start another fight like one at the docks. The moment it starts he will send Berserker there and kill them all.

Kariya's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the front door. He glanced at it and heard another knock. Was it a motel staff? Nobody knew he was here with the exception of Byakuya. However, for some reason, he had a bad feeling. When he went to open the door, Kariya's good eye went wide for a mere second then he was glaring at the person standing before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Is that how you treat your father?" Zouken let out a small laugh while Kariya continued to glare at him. "May I enter?"

He wanted to say no but if Zouken really wanted to enter then Kariya won't be able to stop him. He stayed silent and moved from the way. The old monster smirked before entering the room. The old man looked around before turning to him.

"What a shabby place. It does suit you but if you want you can come back home, Kariya." Zouken's smile was one of the creepiest things Kariya had seen in his life.

"Thanks but no. I'm fine with this place. Not to mention I don't want to be a burden at home."

"Too late to worry about it, don't you think? This place was paid for by your brother with family money after all." The old parasite smirked when his son winced.

"Well, nobody asked him for help! I would have been fine without Byakuya trying to play the big brother role!" Kariya lied hoping Zouken would just leave him alone. The last thing he wanted today was to see the old worm. In fact, Kariya wished he never knew him to begin with.

"Hehe, both you and your brother managed to surprise me even after all these years. Still-" Suddenly his tone became more serious. "I'm not here to discuss family issues, well not today at least. It is about the Grail War."

Kariya narrowed his only functional eye. "What about it? I told you, I will win no matter what and you will get your damn Grail."

Zouken snorted. "Your overconfidence aside. Last night things changed and I don't like where this is going."

The master of Berserker blinked."What do you mean?"

The old worm was silent for a moment before speaking. "Last night, the Caster of this war fought with Avenger and lost." He raised his hand to stop Kariya when the latter opened his mouth. "Caster is still alive but he spent a lot of mana. After the fight, he and his master decided to start collecting mana for Caster to use… And it would seem like they decided to go after me." For the first time in his life, Kariya heard Zouken's voice tremble.

If Kariya was surprised before now he was shocked. However, shock quickly turned into joy. The old worm Zouken was afraid of someone? That was enough to make Kariya jump in happiness if he could. Never had he or Byakuya heard their 'father' sound like this! He had to thank Caster before killing him for such a wonderful gift.

Zouken noticed how his son was smiling and with an irritated tone said. "You do understand that if something happens to me you will lose your only ally, right? Byakuya just took pity on you. Kariya, you are smarter than this." Zouken then smirked. "Besides, if I die, who knows what will happen to poor little Sakura."

Kariya froze. In the next moment, his entire body was shaking with a fury that would make even his Berserker proud. The Master didn't pay attention to the crest worms inside his body that started to move. He ignored the pain inside of him and focused solely on his anger. How dare this worm use Sakura to threaten him like this?! Wasn't there anything sacred to Zouken?! Kariya wanted to scream, he wanted to do anything to hurt a man that was mocking him, that was calling himself his 'father'.

"How amusing. It would appear you and your servant are not too different after all, Kariya. This anger will give you more strength, good. You will need it soon."

The white-haired man bit his cheek until he felt the taste of blood inside his mouth. "What do you want, Zouken?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"To get rid of Caster of course! However, I cannot fight a servant on my own. No. To kill a servant, I need another. Do you understand?" Kariya stayed silent, his good eye glaring at him. "I want you to kill Caster and his master as soon as possible. Don't worry. I know you don't have what it takes to find Caster yourself so I will help you in that regard as well." Zouken smirked mockingly. "In the end, I'm your only ally in this war, Kariya."

* * *

**Ruins of Hyatt Hotel.**

Lelouch opened his eyes to see the familiar face of Avenger who was holding him in a bridal carry. The red-haired woman winked at him while a pink shade appeared on the former emperor's face before he cleared his throat.

"What happened?" he asked before looking around. Glancing at the side he saw his allies. He and the others were inside Kayneth's mercury shield.

"The hotel exploded, master." His servant answered with an oddly pleased smile. Lelouch blinked but decided to focus on other matters first.

The man who created the shield spoke, "It must be Emiya! No one but that accursed _Magus Killer_ would have done something like this!" He roared with a red face, veins were visible on his skin. Lelouch quickly got on his feet from Avenger's arms, much to her displeasure. "My perfect labyrinth!"

While the master of Lancer screamed at nothing, Lelouch ignored him and turned to Sola-Ui. "How is the situation outside."

"We took a quick peek but there's no fire around us. Luckily, there's no debris above us either."

"And enemy servants?"

Sola-Ui sighed. "Can't tell. All of our boundary fields were destroyed thanks to the explosion."

"Any idea what to do next? My lord seems to be, uh, distracted by other things." Lancer said and quickly glanced at his master who was busy with his temper tantrum.

"Curse you Emiya!"

Lelouch didn't pay Kayneth any mind. He turned to his Avenger wondering if she could feel anything but she shook her head. He nodded before speaking. "It would seem that the enemy tried to take us with a simple exposition but failed. I know little about this Magus Killer but I will agree with Kayneth that it was most likely him."

It didn't make sense for Kirei and his Assassins to kill them right now. Lelouch suspected that it wasn't from any known masters either. Caster and Rider didn't give the impression of being able to do something like this. In fact, it looked like something he would have done, no doubt Avenger supporting his idea. The former terrorist smirked.

_'Magus Killer. Now I'm intrigued by you.'_

"Master, your orders." Lelouch turned to Avenger before glancing at Kayneth who was still enraged

"No point talking to him right now when he is like this." He murmured to his servant who agreed. He walked to Sola and said. "Your fiance needs to cool down. The enemy must be thinking that he killed or at least wounded us, therefore there won't be another attack tonight." He stopped for a moment for Sola-Ui to think about it before she nodded for him to continue. "Seeing that you lost your base, I would have suggested my place as a temporary replacement but I don't think either of us wants it." While living together might bring benefits for the alliance but Lelouch was careful. Having someone like Kayneth and Sola-Ui under the same roof didn't sound like the safest option for him, mostly because he didn't want to hear the blonde magi's voice longer than it was needed. _'I'm sure Avenger will agree with me.'_

"Indeed, we will find another place to hide...Hmm, we need to communicate somehow." Sola-Ui pointed out before pulling out something interesting. Interest sparked in both Lelouch and Avenger's eyes when they saw something akin to a small scroll. "Usually, magi use it to speak at long distances. I will give you mine. Kayneth will contact you using his." Unhappy with her life, the woman handed over to him the magic paper.

Lelouch took it before asking. "How do I use it?"

"We will contact you when we will find a new place to stay. Until then, carry it with you." Lelouch's face stayed neutral but he made sure to be careful of this thing. His understanding of magecraft was limited and it would seem like his new allies wanted to use it. He didn't need to look at Avenger to know that she was thinking the same.

The female servant quickly glanced at Lancer and his master before walking closer to Lelouch. "Very well, in that case, we will wait for your message."

* * *

_It was another dream. And once again Nobunaga was inside this different world._

_This time instead of a battle in the sky, she found herself inside a city that looked like it was from the future. Tall buildings that she never saw and modern architecture she couldn't recognize. And yet for some reason, she felt a familiar sensation like she was there before. Then she saw soldiers dressed in unusual clothes who were standing in two rows. However, they were all frozen, not daring to move. Soon something else caught her attention._

_In the middle of the street stood some kind of podium with a throne on it. Before it stood a lone figure in black clothes with a black mask. In his hands, Nobunaga saw a red sword...with blood dripping from it. Blood was dripping and forming a bloody trail. Slowly she looked down, following a trail and froze._

_Her red eyes went wide._

_There, in front of the throne was his body. Lying slouched with blood on his clothes. His eyes were murky. There was someone else near him, someone in red but Nobunaga didn't pay her any mind. Her full attention was on him. Then she heard him say something...something she couldn't comprehend._

_"Yes, I have...destroyed the world...and created it...a..new."_

_These were the last words of Lelouch vi Britannia. Demon Emperor._

* * *

"I don't understand." She muttered to herself after she awoke from her slumber.

#

#

#

#

**Heyo! New update in less than a year! Hope you enjoyed it. Now, I want to explain some stuff before you leave.**

**As some readers pointed out Lancer already knows Saber real identity. I will admit that I forgot about this part when I wrote the last chapter, but at the same time, I don't think it will change things too much. I always thought that Lancer didn't tell Kayneth about Saber real name since I don't remember it in anime. Not to mention it might go against a knight's honour or something. Also, because Lancer causally saying to Lelouch something like: "Oh, by the way, she is King Arthur." is kind of lame.**

**Someone asked if I had plans for Iskandar and Nobu to have more time together, as they should get along with each other based on their personalities. Well, yeah I have something in mind but you have to wait.**

**Also, this fanfic wasn't my first idea of writing Code Geass and Fate crossover. I had plans for some time now. One of my ideas was to have Lelouch as a master in FGO. Another was to have him as Ruler servant and give him singularity in part 1. In later idea, I was thinking of making singularity based around 17-18 century Britain. Stroy would have been about Lelouch opposing Goetia while Chaldea would have been somewhere in the mix of it all. However, FGO has massive content and writing it kind of intimidating. If I started writing about FGO right now, you could forget about updates for "His Britain" ... by the way, just wait for them, please.**

**I'm writing it here because if someone wants to write about it one future. Lelouch being in FGO sounds super interesting and has potential.**

**Anyway, I will try to update soon, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	9. Chapter 8

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**_Hongan-ji Temple._**

_It was night when he witnessed the attack._

_It was night when they attacked. The old temple was surrounded and her retainers were slowly pushed back. Her soldiers were trying to kill her. However, she wasn't angry because of it, he could feel it. She knows they were deceived by Akechi Mitsuhide into believing the temple was full of enemies. She couldn't understand why Mitsuhide did it, at least not at that time._

_Violet eyes watched as she went back to the temple, followed by her young page, all of them carrying torches in their hands._

_"Do whatever it takes but make sure that traitor doesn't get my head!" screamed the woman who wanted to unite the entirety of Japan and almost succeeded. Her hair was long and black but he could see red among it too. Her eyes were the same. Same red eyes that he sees every day. They were full of anger, hurt and sadness._

_While her loyal servants were setting the temple on fire, she allowed herself to look at Kyoto. There were many things on her mind, but the biggest among them was regret. Regret that she couldn't finish what she started all these years ago. Regret that her dream won't be fulfilled with her as the ruler of Japan...and finally regret not seeing the outside world as she dreamed._

_As the temple was slowly consumed by fire, Oda Nobunaga pulled out her sword before kneeling. She lived her life as she pleased and she will go out the same way._

_That night Demon King of Six Heaven died from her own hands. Her body was never found, consumed by fire._

_That night, the Demon Emperor silently witnessed this memory._

* * *

**Fuyuki city.**

Avenger knew from the moment she was summoned her master must be an unusual individual. To call for someone like her, especially in her current form without catalyst, said person must have had a unique life to say at least. It must have been some kind of war veteran or tyrant who was just as ambitious as her. Then why was she summoned by a young man such as Lelouch? Avenger knew that her life wasn't easy, it was full of trials and errors. If Lelouch was similar to her then Avenger didn't know if she should be concerned or happy that there was someone similar to her?

_'And then there are these dreams...his memories.'_ The first dream raised many questions but it showed her that Lelouch wasn't a simple man from a foreign land. No, there were things she couldn't understand about him...Namely the last dream she saw after returning from the hotel. Right now both of them were in the city.

This...this wasn't right. What Avenger saw wasn't right, it was wrong. All of it! What she saw the first time and now again were memories of Lelouch's past life. She couldn't understand what she had seen, not yet at least.

'_I have destroyed the world and created it...a...new. That's what he said, his last words...but this plan...Zero Requiem...I don't understand!'_ Avenger placed a hand on her forehead, trying to think about it all over again. Her dream was to create a new empire in Japan under her rule. Better than previous ones, one that will be remembered as the greatest empire in Asia. She wanted to travel and spread her hegemony further beyond the tiny island. Avenger was ambitious but it wasn't because she was power-hungry!

'_I was born when Japan was divided, the current system of that time was weak and ineffective. Someone should have changed all of it and I took it upon myself...Lelouch had a similar situation but at the same time, it was different...Still, doesn't explain why he decided to end everything like this.'_

Right now Avenger was in civilian clothes, in the middle of the city.

After what happened last night her master suggested looking for a potential new base. Seeing that Kayneth was tracked down and his hotel destroyed, Avenger agreed. Having a backup place to hide was a nice idea. Right now Lelouch was looking through some motels, trying to find a cheaper one. While they had money, spending more than needed would be a waste.

While Lelouch was talking with another owner of a motel, Avenger was staring at his back. She saw something last night, something she didn't know how to react to. She should have been amazed by the sheer absurdity of what she learned last night. This Zero Requiem and everything that led to it...it was wrong.

"Okay, this place isn't too bad and the price is tolerable but maybe we might find a better choice. Do you think we need to look somewhere else?" Lelouch asked while standing next to her.

Avenger blinked, lost in her thoughts before answering. "I suppose we can look for a cheaper place. We have nothing to do until the blonde idiot calls us anyway."

"Hmm, in that case, let's go, Avenger." Both master and servant left the building and headed further into the city. Finding a place inside the city might minimize the possibility of attack by a servant, of course, both of them understood that it was too optimistic. However, no doubt someone like Saber will think twice before starting a fight in the middle of the city.

The red-haired woman didn't stop staring at her master, still thinking about that dream. Lelouch, on the other hand, decided to stop paying attention to how his servant was eyeing him like a hawk. The former terrorist had an idea but didn't want to test it until he got enough evidence. Still, the raven-haired boy decided to distract his servant.

"Avenger, we didn't have a good dinner for some time now. Do you want anything for tonight?" The last few days were busy with a war going on. After summoning her, Lelouch quickly learned that his servant wasn't against the idea of eating until she was full. The former emperor smiled warmly, cooking for someone brought up many memories of his past life. However, he immediately dismissed them and shook his head, trying to forget about it.

"Well, now that you mentioned it." A predatory smile appeared on her face. "I wouldn't mind trying more western food...and some sake would be welcomed too." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking during a war doesn't strike me as the best decision, Avenger."

She quickly waved away. "Come on, master. I never had a problem with drinking, not to mention servants can't get drunk...I think. Wait." a smirk appeared on her face and Lelouch for some reasons felt unsafe. "Don't tell me you can't handle a bottle or two, master?" she teased while Lelouch quickly shook his head, too quickly.

"Of course not! I'm just worried about you, that's all." Avenger smirked before placing a hand on her chin.

"How cute."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, remembering a similar experience from the past. They continued looking for a new hideout for some time. Soon both servant and master decided to take a rest inside a small coffee shop. Avenger wanted something to drink and Lelouch accepted by ordering some tea. When it was brought to them Avenger was first to taste.

"Compared to what that Sola-Ui woman made, this one is way better." Her master nodded.

"Indeed, this place seems nice enough." Lelouch looked around and noticed that the cafe looked more like a pub than he first thought. Not to mention that it looked western, remembering the name of this place he blinked. "Copenhagen. That was a name written over this place. I think it's a pub."

"Uh, do you think they sell liquor here?" Avenger asked hopefully while her maser sighed. "Come on, master! You need to relax a little. Living without any fun isn't a good life I will tell you. Makes me question how you had fun before the war." she asked with a smile but her eyes never left his face, watching every emotion he made.

Lelouch's face changed to a more thoughtful one when he raised his left hand to lay his head. Avenger noted how melancholic he appeared in her eyes. _'It would appear Lelouch doesn't want to remember his old life, in that case, I better stop.'_ She needed to learn more things about his former life before she could make any final decision but making her master uncomfortable sounded awful to Avenger.

"You know, master." another smirk but this time more dangerous appeared on her face. "Alcohol can be used for many things besides drinking. Let's say, making something flammable." she wanted to laugh when her master's face changed from melancholy to interest. "Ara, someone is interested?"

"Of course." chuckled Lelouch. "That idea has its merit. Just imagine if instead of shooting at the master of Rider, I threw a Molotov cocktail. Rider would have a harder time protecting him." a malevolent smile formed on his face, but Avenger couldn't help but find it cute.

The idea of Rider panicking while trying to help his master who was on fire was so ridiculous, it almost made Avenger burst in laughter. Of course, she didn't care enough about Rider's master to hurt him this much but Lelouch's suggestion was fun to say at least. The red-haired woman looked around, still laughing a little after what her master said.

"In that case why not buy some right here?" she smiled hopefully but her master declined.

"We still need to find a new place to stay in if our current base of operation gets compromised… However, after that, I don't see a problem with buying some." Lelouch chuckled with closed eyes when Avenger's face brightened. Even someone like her could get excited over small things. "Maybe in a different place though. This one looks decent enough but saving some money would be good."

"And here I thought I managed to crack through you, master." Avenger sighed before looking around them. Right now this 'Copenhagen' was pretty empty save for two girls in the bar. One had orange hair while her friend had brown. One of them was the employee working and brought them tea. The former leader of her clan raised an eyebrow, both girls looked young for being here. With the information the Grail provided to her, Avenger was sure both of the girls must be still studying in school. "This place has cute girls at least. Won't you agree, master?" she glanced at him, hoping to see the interesting reaction but got disappointed.

Lelouch spared a quick look at the two other occupants of the pub before turning to her. "I suppose," he said with clear indifference in his tone while Avenger sighed.

'_Well, I saw something in his memory. There were a lot of beautiful women in his life, I can't deny that.'_ While what Avenger has seen last night inside her dream was akin to a quick overview, she noticed that some faces appeared frequently. Especially the face of three girls who had green, blonde and red hair colours. Green and red were appearing more than others. '_Were they his lovers or something?'_ For some reason, she eagerly wanted to know about it.

"I think we should continue with our search, Avenger." She nodded. Soon both of them left 'Copenhagen'. "Hmm, I wanted to stay somewhere closer to the centre but I suppose looking on the outskirts might be worth something too."

"I don't mind. Just walking around this city is nice." she looked around. Buildings both tall and short surrounded them on both sides of the street. Her master said that Fuyuki was a tame place compared to some cities he visited before and that made Avenger curious. Of course, after witnessing his dreams she could guess that her master in truth was talking about cities from that place. However, Avenger was interested to see other cities of Japan, especially Kyoto.

_'Lelouch summoned me at Hongan-ji Temple but we immediately departed for Fuyuki. We couldn't stay there any longer because of the war but it is still a shame.'_ When Avenger was called as a servant in this war, one of her motivations, besides winning, was seeing how much Japan changed. '_I spent my entire life on this tiny island while the rest of the world could have been explored and conquered. And even as a servant, I stick out in this city. This seems like some sort of irony.'_ she clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Something wrong, Avenger?" her master easily sensed the feelings of his servant. Avenger nodded.

"I'm just pissed that even now I can explore the world as I wanted during life...I suppose it is nothing major, I'm just annoyed that this Grail War couldn't be somewhere else." Maybe the country of Portugal? She was always curious to see the country where her first arquebus came from.

Lelouch smiled. "I think I understand where you're coming from...I will admit that I wouldn't mind a change of scenario. Sometimes it feels like everything important in my life happens in Japan." he allowed himself to smile before quickly realising that he might have said too much. Lelouch looked at Avenger, only to see her smiling at him.

_'...I'm still unsure about some stuff but at the same time it feels strangely relaxing talking to Lelouch like this.'_

They continued their walk in peaceful silence. Lelouch was glad that Avenger didn't ask what he meant. For some reason, Avenger was sure that both of them would talk about it sooner or later. Of course, she intended to have the conversation sooner. It was easy to see that her master knew what she was thinking about or at least had a suspicion. Right now they could focus on their current objective.

However, it would seem fate had another idea. The female servant immediately froze.

"An enemy servant is near." Violet eyes went wide before narrowing and looking around.

"Attacking in broad daylight...I knew it was a matter of time before someone tried it." he sighed, while Avenger thought about transforming into her battle attire. However, they were still in the centre of the city standing among civilians. She and her master could hide in some corner before she changed in fighting mode. Then she could take Lelouch and escape through the roofs of buildings. Fighting or retreating will be easier this way.

And once again, fate had another plan for them.

"HAHA! I can't believe we meet again so soon!" laughed the loud male voice. Avenger let out an irritated sigh. Her master on the other hand quickly became more relaxed or at least made it look like he was relaxed seeing a familiar servant. Avenger didn't want to look at the enemy while Lelouch smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon too, Rider." The large man and his puny master stood a few meters away. When Avenger turned to look at them she noticed that the King of Conquerors was wearing some kind of shirt while his master was in the same clothes from their previous encounter. However, the moment her red eyes fell on the younger boy, the enemy master clenched and turned away. Good, fear was always a tool in her hands. "...I suppose we both didn't come here to fight today. Don't you agree, Waver Velvet?"

The boy in question gulped before nodding. "Indeed. I and Rider are here for another piece of business. We have no intention of fighting you."

"Right now," added Lelouch and she could feel how this Waver's fear grew as he nodded, trying to stay confident.

"Yes."

There was a long silence. Rider was smiling but again was staring at her master's face, waiting for him to say anything. Waver was nervous but Avenger will give him credit, the boy was doing his best. Lelouch had this fake relaxed smile on his face, thinking about something before speaking.

"In that case, I see no problem," he declared happily. Avenger saw how Waver sighed in relief while Iskandar let out another loud laugh.

"See, master? I told you it will be fine!" male servant slapped his master on the shoulder, the poor boy almost fell ahead. "Avenger and her master are smarter than to start fighting in the city!"

'_While I will prefer to avoid starting a battle in the centre of Fuyuki it doesn't mean my hand cannot be forced.'_ Avenger thought to herself while her master asked.

"Still, I'm curious about what you're doing here."

Rider looked at his master with a curious gaze. "Hey, master, how about we call them as well? Avenger calls herself a ruler of Japan after all. So she will fit there." his master looked at him with wide eyes while Lelouch and Avenger blinked in confusion.

_'What is he talking about?'_ Iskandar said something about her being a ruler but Avenger didn't understand.

Waver wanted to say something in objection but stopped. He glanced at her and Lelouch before turning back to Rider. The young master turned away from them, Iskandar immediately followed his example. Both servant and his master were discussing something. The female servant glanced at her master who was just as confused as her.

Soon they turned back to them. Waver was the first to start.

"Avenger and...uh?"

"Lelouch." her master smiled while giving his name. Waver nodded.

"Avenger and Lelouch. I and Rider would like to ask you to join us at the banquet tonight." Avenger raised an eyebrow.

_'Banquet? What are they talking about? We are in the middle of a war and they want to have some sort of tea party?'_ it would seem her master was asking himself the same question as he spoke.

"Pardon, but is this a good time for something like that?" Lelouch was confused but at the same time, Avenger could feel through their connection that he was curious about it. It was Rider who answered.

"After yesterday, I grew curious to learn more about other servants." he quickly raised his huge hand to stop them from asking the obvious. "I don't mean their abilities or fighting style. I want to learn what kind of people I'm fighting against in this war. I want to know their wishes." as he finished, Avenger's eyes went wide.

'_What kind of wish that we all have?_' Well, it was obvious to her what she wanted. '_Be reincarnated in this age with a body that won't disappear...'_ she lowered her gaze and stared at her hands. Now, remembering this Avenger forgot that she had a certain unpleasant truth. '_In the end this form of me...'_

"Interesting." started Lelouch, his eyes narrowed. "So that's what you want, King of Conquerors." He studied Rider, trying to learn if he was sincere. The redhead man smiled but unlike before this was one was careful, almost challenging.

"If you think it is some sort of trap then feel free to refuse our invitation, Master of Avenger, Lelouch." The female servant stopped her thoughts and once again focused on Rider. The large man chuckled. "However, it will be a big waste on your part if you refuse."

Red eyes narrowed, she asked. "And why exactly?"

Enemy servant grinned. "Because it isn't every day that you have the chance to drink with three kings from the past. Me, Archer and Saber… Four if you will come, Avenger."

Lelouch and Avenger both froze. Three kings? Was Rider talking about the Golden Archer and Saber. '_Wait, Saber isn't Jeanne D'Arc? If this is not her, then who is he talking about?'_

While Avenger was lost in her thought, her master spoke. "Does that mean you already invited Archer?" Unsurprisingly, Rider nodded.

"Yup." he said proudly, placing a hand behind his back."We met him accidentally too. Archer was looking for this place called a swimming pool, said that they might be worthy of his attention. Funny fellow." Funny wasn't the first-word Avenger will use to describe that guy but a swimming pool? The Grail provided her brief information about it and she had to admit she started to get interested in this place too. Maybe she and her master should visit this place too.

Lelouch turned to her and used their mental link.

_"It might be a good opportunity to learn more about Archer. Not to mention Jeanne D'Arc...but why would Rider call her a king?"_ Avenger didn't know either but agreed with her master. Finding more information about their enemies is too important to ignore. When she nodded, Lelouch continued. _"...Not to mention I'm curious about their wishes as well."_

Avenger didn't miss a look in his eyes. It was like back in Copenhagen. She wasn't sure if she liked it but for now, Avenger needed to focus on the current situation. She and her master returned their attention to Waver and Rider who were silently waiting for an answer. Lelouch opened his mouth and started.

"King Iskandar," he said with respect, the older man smiled. "It will be an honour for us to share a drink with you. We will be there." Rider laughed.

"Great! The more people, the more interesting it gets!... By the way, do you know any place where we can borrow some wine?" he asked innocently while his master's eyebrow twitched.

"Rider! We won't steal anything anymore!" Avenger raised an eyebrow. What did he mean anymore?

"Okay, okay master. Jeez, sometimes I think you need to drink something yourself." his servant waved away.

"It would appear Rider and Waver don't have problems with each other," Lelouch whispered only to her. Avenger nodded, ignoring how a young boy was scolding his servant at the moment, she could see that they were friendly with each other.

"They are better than Kayneth and Lancer, that's easy to see," she smirked while her master chuckled.

"Not too difficult but I see what you mean," Lelouch said with a soft smile but Avenger wanted to ask if they were having a good relationship as well. Of course, Lelouch and Avenger already said to each other they like working together but she wanted to know more. Seeing his memories, and he undoubtedly also saw her own, she wanted to find out if he felt the same way.

_'Uh, maybe it would have been better if I didn't go to sleep the last night...no, I shouldn't think like that. That was important!'_ Avenger immediately shook her head. It would have been worse if she didn't see it. Lelouch most likely knows who she is while she didn't know who Lelouch Lamperouge was. Just because that last dream was important to her. Now, thinking about Rider's offer she thought about something. _'...maybe I could use this opportunity.'_

"Oi! I almost forgot!" suddenly shouted Rider. He turned to them and said. "I chose Saber's place. Be there at night."

His master let out a tired sigh. "Be there at ten p.m...Also, no. We haven't talked about it with Saber yet." he added the last part, sounding a little embarrassed. Avenger wanted to ask something but Lelouch stopped her.

"Very well. We will be there...for this Banquet of Kings."

* * *

**Several hours later, Fuyuki City.**

Sun was setting over the city as a lone servant made its way from building to building, jumping from one roof to another. Lancer stopped for a moment to take a quick glance at Fuyuki as it was slowly covered by night. The knight allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy a breath of the night air. Being able to move like this was one of the most enjoyable things he could do in this war. Sadly, everything wasn't as pleasing as such a simple thing.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne will lie if he said that everything was going smoothly for him in this war. It wasn't even about the war, he knew from the start that fights will be difficult and was happy about it. It only meant that the knight of Fianna will have more chances to prove himself in combat and return his honour. However, there was a giant obstacle that was standing in his way.

'_My lord's chosen one, Sola-Ui.'_ Diarmuid sighed, remembering the face of the female magi. '_Why just why my lord decided to bring her with him. Not only that but he wanted her to be my master.'_ he hoped he would be able to avoid repeating the same mistake that cost not only him his life but most importantly his honour as well. However, it was too late. '_I already can see that my damn mole affected her. Why must I be so unlucky.'_

One of the reasons why he was on reconnaissance at such late hour, was because his lord didn't trust him enough to be near his wife anymore. And honestly, Diarmuid fully agreed with him. Lord Kayneth was many things, while he didn't have the honour of a knight, he was still a noble magi who faithfully loved his future wife even if she wasn't returning these feelings. Diarmuid wasn't a stranger to arranged marriages, especially among the nobility, so he could understand why Sola-Ui might have been unsatisfied with her fiance.

'_I can only hope that lady Sola-Ui will at least try returning some of my lord's affection.'_ his current lord Kayneth wasn't a most pleasant person, Diarmuid won't deny that, but he wasn't the worst man he knew either. His master just needed more humility and maybe became a bit less self-centred. Still, he was his master and as a loyal knight on his journey to return his honour Diarmuid will obey his every command.

Right now both magi were busy with preparing the new potential base. Some ruins of the old building on the outskirts of the city. After losing their previous hideout in the hotel, Kayneth and Sola decided to find something far away from the local population and Lancer agreed. The death of innocent people sickened him. At the very least, the perpetrator behind the hotel's explosion had enough compassion to spare normal people. However, the idea that they weren't hesitating to attack them in the city was alarming to the knight, to say the least. Whoever this Magus Killer was, he is ruthless.

'_I'm glad that my lord didn't contact Avenger or her master immediately. The less these two know about us the better.'_ Diarmuid fought many battles and knew when he saw a dangerous individual. It wasn't just the female servant's strength he was worried about but her and her master's character. Avenger didn't hesitate to hide her true nature while her master was hard to read as an individual but Diarmuid could tell that he was hiding many secrets behind his innocent smile. His lord didn't believe him, saying that someone like Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't be a threat on his own. The Knight of Fianna disagreed but his lord refused to listen to him.

_'This Lelouch Lamperouge isn't a simple boy. Just one glance at his eyes was enough to see it. There's something wrong about him, I can feel it.'_ The boy was giving him a familiar feeling, similar to something he felt many years ago but Lancer couldn't remember what exactly from where. Avenger herself was too dangerous. The female servant threatened his lord's life several times and Lancer won't allow another chance. _'Why can't this war have more servants like Saber? People with the honour of a knight.'_

Diarmuid sighed once again before looking over Fuyuki. If one forgot about the deadly war between wizards and heroes that was going on here, this city would seem like a peaceful and quiet place to live. Sadly, Caster and his master were still on the run. Assassin was still alive and plotting something. He hasn't seen Archer since that night at the port. Rider was showing up a lot. First in the port and now in the sewers. At least someone was actively trying to find others. Diarmuid wouldn't mind running into Saber for the sake of finishing their duel since it was stopped two times now.

However, fate had another plan for the cursed Lancer.

As Lancer continued moving, he felt something strange in the air. It was mana and a lot of it. Lancer looked around trying to find where it was coming from. Soon he found the trail and followed it. As Diarmuid continued to follow the trail of mana among man-made buildings, he couldn't help but remember times when he haunted demonic boars back when he was still alive. A nostalgic smile formed on his face, but it quickly vanished when he heard a familiar voice.

_"Lancer! Where are you right now? I ordered you to call back if you found anything."_ his lord called through the mental link, sounding irritated as usual. Diarmuid stopped before answering.

"Sorry, my lord but it would appear I found a trail of mana and it is very strong." there was a long pause, his master no doubt thinking what to do next.

"Very well, continue and investigate where it's coming from. If you find Caster, engage in combat. Lamperouge said that Gilles isn't a powerful enemy and I already wasted a day trying to find him."

Lancer wanted to disagree and suggest calling their allies but he was sure his master wouldn't be happy with such an idea. He didn't know if it was because it was Lancer's idea or calling for help seemed like a sign of weakness to him. Whatever it was, Lancer continued and did as he was told. He jumped from roof to roof until he found himself above the uncompleted construction site. People were building another skyscraper and right now it was empty. Lancer stood on the last floor that has not yet been finished. He started walking around, both his Noble Phantasms ready if needed. Diarmuid carefully checked the floor, moving between half-finished rooms that lead to an open area. There he felt a big source of mana but couldn't find where it was coming from.

Suddenly something fell near his feet. Lancer carefully studied the object that fell before his eyes went wide. In front of him was the biggest worm he ever saw and it was alive. The hideous worm moved towards him and jumped. However, before the little abomination managed to bite the knight, Lancer wasted no second and stabbed it with his Gae Dearg. The red spear ended the worm's life in a second. Raising it and bringing it closer, Diarmuid could see that it was a magical worm.

_'What is it doing here?'_ However, then something else fell on the ground. Then again and again. Lancer looked around, his eyes narrowed. Worms, all of them similar to the one he killed. All of them were moving quickly and towards him. Before any of them could jump at him, the knight struck each one of them. Both Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe were covered in filth but Lancer was too busy to pay it any attention. He raised his head and froze. On the ceiling above him, Diarmuid saw dozens of these creatures but then something else fell near him. He thought it was another worm but when he took a closer look, his eyes widened in horror.

It was a human skull.

Diarmuid could see small pieces of meat on the bone. He clenched his hand around his spears and looked back at the worms who were eating the body of the poor soul. How such a monstrosity could still exist in the age of man was beyond Lancer but he didn't care. Monsters needed to be slain after all, no matter what. Diarmuid raised the red spear and aimed to take all of them out in one hit but before he could do anything, Lancer jumped back.

The Knight of Fianna immediately took a battle stance. Gae Dearg aimed forward while Gae Buidhe in the left hand to block any attack. Looking back at the place where he stood a moment ago, Lancer saw a hammer that pierced the ground. The hammer was black and covered in unnatural red lines. Diarmuid remembered where he had seen something like this before.

"Berserker."

It wasn't before the wild servant showed himself. The Black Knight materialized in the air before him, standing a few meters away. He was silent. Lancer didn't see any weapon on him but it didn't mean Berserker was unarmed. After witnessing his short fight with the Golden Archer, Diarmuid was careful around the unknown servant.

"Well, nice to see you again." he greeted hoping for an answer.

There was none.

"Hmm, so silent type? I don't judge but a heaving conversation will be harder this way." Berserker didn't make any sound or move. "Can't you at least tell who this guy is?" he raised his eyes at the corpse that was still surrounded by worms. The black knight said nothing. Diarmuid sighed. "Does that mean you won't allow me to leave?"

This time Berserker answered or at least something close to answering as he growled in agreement before rushing at him. Lancer sighed again before speaking.

"Well, this day was getting boring anyway."

At the next moment, two knights with tragic ends clashed at the fight.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle.**

"Do you think they will like my sake?" his servant asked while carrying a bag full of sake.

After being invited to meet and discuss the war with other servants, Lelouch suggested to not go empty-handed. However, Avenger understood this as a chance to buy alcohol for herself. Now, she wasn't an alcoholic but the last time, when she had a drink, was several centuries ago and understandably she wanted to try modern sake. Lelouch didn't even try to stop her and just agreed. At the very least, alcohol might make others more talkative. However, talking will be the only thing Lelouch wanted tonight. Fighting in enemy territory while surrounded by a few servants wasn't the best scenario.

'_If only I could contact Kayneth! Lancer would have been a good backup if needed.'_ Especially if it comes to fighting Saber.

Lelouch and his servant did as they were told and made their way towards a German castle in the forest. Thankfully Avenger remembered where it was after her fight with Caster. On their way there she sensed a huge presence of magecraft. Fuyuki forest wasn't a simple place according to her, while Avenger's knowledge in magic arts was minuscule, as a servant she could feel boundary fields that were covering the entire forest.

_'Hmm, there are more reasons why Saber's master chose this place.'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he and his companion finally saw a castle. It was done in the old European style. The first thing that immediately caught their attention was the opened entrance door and the familiar figure inside.

"I ask you once again, Rider. Why are you here?" Saber's voice, confident and noble, just like at docks. Violet eyes soon saw the blonde servant standing in front of her master from the Einzbern family, a homunculus Lelouch reminded himself, still being little amazed by it. In the entrance stood the chariot of Rider with himself and Waver on it. Iskandar was still wearing casual clothes, Lelouch also noticed the huge barrel near him.

"Ara, Rider brought a lot of good stuff too," Avenger smirked, already knowing what was inside. "Hmm, maybe he isn't too bad after all." Lelouch stayed silent, his eyes focused on Saber

_'Why do I feel this strange feeling inside me?_' Just like on the docks when he saw her for the first time, Lelouch couldn't help but feel like she was familiar to him.

"Oh, come on! Saber! We come all this way to have a few drinks with you! I swear we won't cause any problems for you." Rider loudly laughed. Saber didn't attack him yet and her invisible sword was lowered, she eyed him but soon her eyes fell on a new pair of guests. Iskandar noticed it and followed her gaze. When he saw a familiar face he laughed once again. "Oh, look! Avenger and Lelouch are here too!"

"Lelouch?" The white-haired woman behind the servant raised her eyebrow. The blonde servant stared at the raven-haired master next to Avenger, unknown to others she felt something strange too. Avenger narrowed her eyes when she noticed how Saber was ogling, in her mind, her master. Lelouch on the other hand chuckled.

"King Iskandar, thank you once again for inviting us but please leave me the pleasure of introducing myself to such beautiful women." Lelouch smiles charmingly. The reaction was visible as the white-haired woman gently giggled with pink shades on her cheeks, her servant still stoic but her posture more relaxed. His servant had a blank face, not liking it. Rider laughed once again and smacked his master on the back.

"Take notes, boy! That's how you get yourself a girl!"

While Waver was glaring at his servant, the white-haired woman looked at Lelouch and Avenger. "You're here for the same reason as Rider?"

Lelouch nodded. "Indeed, my lady. We have no intention of fighting tonight."

"Or at least starting a fight," Avenger whispered before turning to the blonde servant in the room. "Sup Saber!" she smirked when the supposed Holy Maiden narrowed her eyes.

The Einzbern master thought about this situation before nodding. "Very well. As a master of this castle, I shall grant you this permission." her servant turned to her with a confused expression.

"Irisviel?"

The woman is now known to Lelouch as Irisviel smiled. "Don't worry, Saber. I have a feeling that someone like Rider won't break his promise. Isn't that right, your highness?" she asked the only male servant. Iskandar nodded.

"But of course! What kind of king am I if I can't keep such a small promise! Tonight I wanted to hear what other rulers want from the Grail. In the end, we're all here as kings, right?" Rider asked as he turned from Saber to Avenger.

Both female servants stared at each other. Saber didn't know how to feel, she knew that Avenger called herself a ruler but without knowing her real name it might have been a lie. Avenger, on the other hand, was confused if Saber was indeed Jeanne D'Arc then why was she called a king? Maybe Rider made a mistake? Or maybe Caster?

"...in that case, I'm not against this either." finally said Saber.

Her master happily clapped her hand together. "In that case please follow me."

Soon all quests found themselves inside an open garden. Lelouch had to admit that this place was very beautiful. Not as good or big as a garden in Aries Villa but still impressive. Saber carefully set on the ground while Rider collapsed near her. He turned to Avenger and waved.

"Come on, Avenger join us." Lelouch had to admit that despite Rider's appearance or role as a servant, the huge man was giving off a friendly aura. One could forget that this was supposed to be the King of Conquerors.

_'Or maybe that's the charm of the King of Conquerors.'_

The red-haired woman eyed both servants before raising her gaze and looking at their masters. Both Irisviel and Waver were standing at the side. Lelouch wanted to question the idea of two enemy masters standing next to each other so casually but neither of them was giving him the impression that they could attack each other like this.

Avenger turned to Rider and spoke. "Very well but I have one condition." Iskandar raised his eyebrow. "I want my master to sit with us as well."

There was a short silence as both servants looked at each other in confusion. Lelouch, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

_"Avenger! What are you doing?"_ he used their mental link but she didn't respond. Instead, she smirked making Lelouch stop. _"Wait..."_

Rider was first to speak. "No offence but this is Banquet of Kings, Avenger. I didn't invite you or Saber because you were regular heroes."

"I don't have a problem but I agree that a regular human has no place in a conversation among kings." Saber reluctantly agreed with Rider. Avenger raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in that case, my master will have no problem being here." her eyes turned to Lelouch who now froze. "After all..."

_'No. Don't tell me!'_

"As a member of the Britannian Royal family, he has a right to be among kings."

This time everyone froze.

Lelouch clenched his fist. _'I wasn't the only one who was seeing her memories. She knows...she knows about Britannia. She knows about me...Does that mean she knows about Zero Requiem as well?'_ This wasn't good. Lelouch was from a different world and no one should have known about it. _'She said I must keep it as a secret no matter what but now..'_ Lelouch remembered what _she_ told him. The Demon emperor wanted to say something, anything but stopped when he saw the expression on his servant's face.

Avenger was looking directly at him. She had a soft and warm smile on her face that Lelouch hasn't seen before. He stopped, not knowing what to do. His servant didn't say a word but for some reason, he felt like she was apologizing.

Rider turned to look at Lelouch with a surprised expression. Was this boy he was cautioned about is the future king of his master's homeland? That would answer some of his theories about Lelouch. Behind them, Irisviel and Waver stood shocked.

"Wait, she means British Royalty?!" asked Rider's master his eyes wide open, was his enemy some kind of prince form his homeland?! How was it possible?!

However, most surprised and shocked was Saber. Her expression was a pure shock as she stared at Lelouch. She had a hard time believing it. The Grail was providing her with information on what was happening with her kingdom after her death. Was a boy before her a member of the family that ruled over her lands? Did that mean that the master of Avenger was her-

"What do you think, Rider?" Avenger asked, satisfied with the reaction. "Is my master allowed to sit and enjoy a drink with us?"

Rider stayed silent for a moment, his eyes closed as he thought carefully about it. Then he said. "Very well, while not a heroic spirit I suppose he can sit and listen to us as well."

Lelouch let out a tired sigh but he supposed that now denying what his servant said wasn't the smartest idea. Avenger again smiled warmly at him as he sat next to her. '_Now, maybe I can use this to my advantage. Their masters might think that I'm related to this World's British family and think that I don't have only Avenger with me.'_ Both Kayneth and Waver were from Britain. Lelouch supposed that even as magi they should be worried about the idea of fighting members of the Royal Family. '_I know that this World's Royal Family is too different from mine and doesn't have as much power as the Royal Family in Britannia had. What I don't know is how much influence they have in the magecraft world.'_

"Master of Avenger." Lelouch turned to Saber who never stopped staring at him. "...What Avenger said. It is true?"

"Why do you care so much, Saber?" Avenger asked with narrowed eyes. She didn't like how the blonde servant was paying too much attention to her master. "I know that you and his homeland fought each other in the past but-"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde knight asked with narrowed eyes. She placed her working hand on her heart and spoke: "Modern Britain might be different from my time but it's still a place I loved and protected no matter what."

_'Wait, what.'_

"Wait. But you are French right?" Avenger asked as confusion was noticeable in her tone. "You are Maiden of Orleans Jeanne D'Arc right?" Suddenly Rider started to laugh like a madman. Saber frowned but shook her head, her eyes looking at the ground.

"I see. So you have met that deranged Caster." Saber said as she stood up. "Let me clear that misunderstanding, Avenger because as King, I cannot let my pride be insulted," she said with a serious tone. Both Avenger and Lelouch glanced at each other, confused. "I'm no Maiden of Orleans. I'm a knight who fought for her country against invaders and I'm a king who was called the Once and Future King, I'm the King of Knights, the one who pulled out the sword Caliburn."

Lelouch froze, his eyes stared at her in shock. This strange feeling, all this time it was?!

_'No, how she can be...'_

"I'm Artoria Pendragon."

_'...my Great ancestor!'_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Oh, boy! Banquet of Kings is about to start and now Lelouch met his ancestor...or did he?! I won't say anything but I have plans about this revelation. By the way, some of you noticed that the last chapters were updated in a short time. What is it? Some kind of schedule? No, no, of course, it isn't. I just had free time after leaving my old job and used it while I could. I won't promise anything but it will take some time before the next chapter will be ready.**

**About this chapter. Some people predicted how Avenger will react to Lelouch's death and his last plan. Don't worry. Our demons will have their moment to talk. Also, while not important right now I want to say that I many plans about who should be Lelouch's servant in this story. I thought about Mordred, Napoleon, Moriarty, Lancelot Berserker, Avicebron, Carmilla, Artoria Alter, Dantes and Nightingale. Nightingale was close to winning. She deserves more love but I know that Nobu is a better choice overall.**

**Also, it has nothing to do with fanfic but I wish all NA FGO players good luck..._She_ is coming and we will need it.**

**Anyway, I will try to update soon, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	10. Chapter 9

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle.**

Arthur Pendragon.

The name everyone in Britannia knew. It would be hard to describe how much influence such a simple name had on an entire society. From being the hero of kids to having the entire military dreaming of joining Knights of The Round. Even the capital was named after him. And of course, the Royal Family did everything in its power to claim itself as descendants of a famous warrior-king, even if it wasn't true. Anyone outside of Britannia knew that the Royal family was replaced many times and that there was no way Pendragon's blood could continue for a millennium.

'_As a child, I was told stories about King Arthur. Probably some of them inspired my fascination about chivalry __at that time_**_._'** Knowing how later it played well with the aesthetics for the Black Knights almost made Lelouch chuckle but the seriousness of this situation stopped him. A famous hero, a servant called from history, stood before him claiming to be the famous hero from his childhood and Lelouch believed her. 'I don't know why but something inside me screams that she is indeed Arthur Pendragon...or Artoria as she called herself.'

He felt something strange inside him when he looked at the blonde servant. Lelouch couldn't describe this feeling but the closest thing he could think of is respect. If he learned about her real name a week earlier the former emperor wouldn't have believed this woman to be the famous King who pulled Caliburn but Lelouch had Avenger, someone who should historically be a man but turned out to be a woman. So he kept an open mind about a Servant's true gender.

"...So," Rider broke the silence that started to become uncomfortable. "This boy is your descendant, Saber?"

"No." The King of Knights immediately answered. "I didn't have any children when I was alive." Or at least, those she acknowledged, Lelouch thought to himself.

"Eh? Really? And here I thought we'd have a happy family meeting...well, as happy as it could get with the two of you being enemies...Hm, now I'm curious if any one of my descendants survived in the modern age." Iskandar scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, Rider. There's no way any of your bastards could survive for too long." Avenger remarked with a smile as the male servant sighed.

"True, my time wasn't known for its hospitality or kindness."

Lelouch and Saber continued to stare at each other, not saying a word. Deciding it was too much, Lelouch was first to speak.

"I was told many stories about you. I remember reading tales about you and the other knights of the round. It was inspiring. The Great King Arthur." Artoria looked away with shame on her face.

"Great? There was nothing great about me other than my failure..." She whispered the last part.

"So you are a prince from the same place Saber came from but what are you doing here?" Rider inquired.

"Same as all masters, King Iskandar. Fighting to win the Holy Grail and make my wish." Lelouch said with a fake smile, hoping that answer was enough to Rider.

"And that wish is?"

The Master of Avenger thought about it for a second before speaking. No matter the world his wish stayed the same. "Protect the people I care about and make them happy."

Artoria looked at him with a melancholic smile while Rider laughed.

"Huh, not a bad wish for a prince."

"..." Avenger didn't say a word but Lelouch could tell that she was thinking about what his true intentions could be.

"By the way, Lelouch. I can see from here that my master still can't get over the fact that you are a prince from his country." Violet eyes turned to Waver who froze before quickly looking away. "It would appear to me that he nor the master of Saber have heard about you before."

Lelouch said nothing, right now he needed to learn more about his enemies. Avenger made an unexpected move. She showed him in front of others that she knew about his past. Both Rider and Saber might have been surprised by the sudden revival of his heritage but it was merely a quick surprise and nothing too serious to them. Of course to their masters, it might have been a different matter entirely. Fighting and even killing a member of the Royal Family is a serious crime. From what Kayneth told him, Waver was from a pretty young magi family and didn't have a lot of influence. Of course, trusting so easily words from someone like Kayneth wouldn't be the wisest decision.

_'Still, I'm not related to this world's British Royalty in any way but they can't know that for sure. At best they might think that I'm an illegitimate child who was hidden away from the public.'_ Lelouch being Royalty won't matter in this war beyond a surprise effect that will be short-lived.

Avenger was the one who answered Rider's question. "Rider, this might be the modern age but humans stay the same no matter what. Royals going around and making bastards is still a thing."

"Hmm, I suppose that's true and I think we're getting off-topic here," commented Rider. The older man pulled out the barrel that he brought with him and crudely opened it by breaking the top off. Avenger's eyes immediately sparked with interest while Lelouch just rolled his. "What kind of banquet is this if we don't have anything to drink?" he said and offered some of the wine to both servants and one master.

Lelouch politely declined. Getting wasted was the last thing on his mind tonight. Both Saber and Avenger took the offer, his servant more eager than the blonde one. Lelouch almost felt embarrassed at how his servant was eager to taste wine, compared to the blonde woman who elegantly took a couple of sips before returning it to its owner.

"Not bad, Rider. And here I was afraid that I will have to drink sake the entire night...then again that doesn't seem too bad either." Avenger laughed while her master narrowed his eyes. Why was his servant an alcoholic?!

'Wait, can servants even get drunk?' Looking back at Rider, Lelouch noticed a pinkish shade and drunk smile. Well, here is his answer.

"Okay, that was a good start. Now, who wants to start firs-"

"You already met Caster, Avenger?" asked Saber, ignoring Rider.

"Yup and tried to kill him...sadly, the ugly bastard is persistent when it comes to surviving. We exchanged a few words, mostly honest insults from my side and crazy rambling from his. He did address you as Holy Maiden."

Artoria frowned. "That Caster, I swear..."

"Coming here tonight I thought I would meet Jeanne D'Arc but instead I met your majesty," Lelouch said in the last part with respect but noticed how Saber winced at his words.

"It has been some time since I was called like that," she said with a melancholic smile. "Master of Avenger, while I appreciate how you regard me with great respect I would be pleased if you stopped." Lelouch blinked before Saber cleared his confusion. "You and I are enemies in this war. Besides, I'm satisfied with my role as a knight rather than King this time… Still, I wouldn't allow my title to be questioned, especially by someone who believes in a suspicious individual." Her gaze fell on the redhead woman who simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I made a mistake but to be fair Caster spoke so zealously of you, it was pretty believable at that time."

Artoria shocked her head. "Don't remind me. The Caster of this war is a true madman."

"Ladies, I think we getting off-topic here, again-"

"Mongrels!"

Before Rider could finish, a sudden voice caught everyone off guard as they looked at another side of the garden. Among beautiful flowers, a familiar figure materialised from golden light. Lelouch's eyes went wide for a moment while Avenger clenched her teeth upon seeing another blonde servant, however, unlike Saber, this one was irritating.

Rider laughed. "Well, you took your sweet time coming here, Archer!" The blonde male said nothing as he made his way towards them, only stopping when he noticed Lelouch.

"And this is?" He asked with the distant tone, something Avenger didn't like.

"My master. He has Royal blood in his veins and has the right to sit with us," she said proudly. Archer sent her an annoyed look before looking at the raven-haired boy before him again. Upon closer look, he raised an eyebrow.

"...there is something wrong about you."

Both Avenger and Lelouch froze, both for the same reason. There were many things wrong with Lelouch but only one of them could have gained the attention of a servant. Not wasting a moment, the Demon Emperor slightly lowered his head before Archer.

"While I do not know your true name, I can see that just like everyone else here you are, King, too, your highness." There was a long silence as everyone, including the other two masters, stared at the scene waiting for a reaction.

"..HA-HA-HA!" Loud laughter was the last thing Lelouch expected from Archer. Golden Archer laughed for a good minute before calming down.

"My, my, just having someone bow to me is enough to make me laugh. Just how boring is this world." Archer said to himself before returning to Lelouch. "I suppose for showing me respect, as you obviously should, I should tolerate your presence here, Master of Barbarian. Be proud!" he smiled.

Lelouch felt that correcting Archer now would have destroyed his good mood. Avenger on the other hand didn't feel so.

"Hey, blondie. I'm Avenger unless you already forget." She sent the man a death glare but Archer just smirked.

"I don't care what class you might be as long as you behave as a Barbarian." Archer's red eyes turned to a broken barrel that Iskandar brought. "Then again you aren't the only Barbarian here."

Rider laughed. "Heh, Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment." Both Avenger and Archer said in unison while Saber sighed. Lelouch looked at this entire situation and couldn't help but feel how normal it all seemed? They were all heroic spirits, kings and knights from across time but right now they were simply drinking and bickering among themselves like normal people. It felt almost comedic.

_'Then again, when Avenger is not serious she will spend her time learning about the modern age and try to have fun.'_ Were other servants like his? Part of Lelouch was now a little curious about the servant's daily life outside of the Grail War.

When Rider offered Archer some of his wine, the blonde male looked at him as if Rider was offering piss in a cup. Clicking his teeth, Archer snapped his fingers and a small golden portal opened next to his arms. He pulled some sort of jug with glasses. He offered to Rider, Saber and surprisingly Lelouch but not Avenger.

"Your master seems decent enough to drink some of the finest drinks in my treasury." The golden servant laughed. "Unsurprisingly, you on the other hand can't have this honour." Avenger glared at him but stayed silent but there was something more important than her ego right now. Her eyes turned to Lelouch who took a sip.

"T-this is incredible!" Violet eyes went wide while Archer nodded proudly. Lelouch never was a heavy drinker. However, near the end of Zero Requiem, the Demon Emperor allowed himself to relax and enjoy some of the drinks in his last days.

Rider took a glance at the drink before drinking it all in one gulp. "Doesn't seem to be poisoned." he smiled happily.

"This is good." Saber said calmly. A smug smile appeared on Archer's face as he gained praises while Avenger tried to set him on fire with her gaze.

"At least all of you can appreciate a good drink. Now," his gaze turned to Rider. "You said that this meeting will amuse me. I'm waiting."

Iskandar placed his cup on the ground before speaking. "Today after meeting Avenger and Lelouch, we also ran into Archer. And I thought that someone like him should be at our banquet. Now, as I tried to say before, I gathered all of you here to learn about your wishes and reasons to fight in this war."

"I had nothing else to entertain me tonight and decided to give this banquet of yours a shot...Still, I suppose I share Rider's interest and curiosity to learn why you all fight over my Grail." Both female servants narrowed their eyes at the last statement.

Lelouch decided to speak before any of them, namely Avenger, made any rude comment. "Your highness, does this mean that the Holy Grail was once in your possession?" Lelouch heard a short story of the creation of the Grail but was it possible that Archer is somehow related to this?

"Hmm, child, I will have you know that every treasury in this world belongs to me. I have so many of them that I already lost count. In the end, this Grail is nothing but just another part of my Gate of Babylon."

"Oh? So this is the name of your portals. That gives me enough information to know who I'm drinking with." Rider smirked but Avenger, on the other hand, stopped with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Babylon? But that's the ability of-"

"The King of Heroes." Rider nodded with satisfaction. "Now, this war is truly interesting if one of the strongest Heroic Spirits is fighting against me. Won't you agree, Gilgamesh?"

_'Wait, Archer is Gilgamesh? That Gilgamesh?!'_ The king of the ancient city of Uruk and the hero of Epic of Gilgamesh. Lelouch wasn't too interested in Literature but during his time in Ashford Academy, he read some stories about it.

"Mongrel. I don't remember permitting you to call me by name so casually." Gilgamesh sent Rider an irritated look but the huge man just laughed it off. "And you have the audacity to call yourself a King. I am disappointed at how much standards have dropped since my days."

"Oh, really? Just how highly do you think of yourself, blondie?" Gilgamesh gave Avenger a boring look.

"High enough to distinguish the decent king from the illiterate mongrel. Can you guess which category you fall into?" he smirked when Avenger clenched her teeth.

"Unlike you, I wasn't born in Royalty and had to fight for everything in my life, even the right to rule my clan. If anything I'm more worthy to call myself a ruler than some spoiled brat who was born with a golden spoon up his ass." Both Avenger and Archer glared at each other. Lelouch could feel that both were ready to start a fight at any moment, he needed to do something. However, thankfully Saber was one to calm the situation.

"Both of you stop right now! This meeting was allowed only as long as no one started a fight. This rule applies to you as well, Archer. I will make sure of that." She said with a commanding tone that reminded Lelouch of his older half-sister. 'Cornelia would have liked her.'

"...I'm the rule-"

"Gilgamesh."

Saber said slowly with enough power to make King of Heroes back down but with a small smile. Lelouch didn't think it was because out of fear, maybe it was out of respect or acknowledgement.

"Very well, Saber. Your house, your rules. However, I will let you know, Avenger," Lelouch's servant blinked, surprised that Archer didn't try to insult her again. "Not everything in my life is easy for me to accomplish... I had my own battles and made my own law that I follow no matter what."

"Aren't you the perfect King, Archer?" Iskandar laughed but asked further. "And what law is that?"

"It is pretty simple. My law is to punish anyone who dared to put their dirty hands on my treasures and anything I can consider as such." He finished and took another sip.

Avenger looked puzzled. "That's all? Sounds pretty underwhelming."

"Not exactly." Everyone turned to Lelouch who suddenly spoke. Seeing how he gained their attention, the Demon Emperor spoke, "Treasures aren't just artefacts or weapons, it can be people or memories as well." Avenger narrowed her eyes as she looked down, Rider smiled while Gilgamesh nodded approvingly. Saber clenched her working hand.

"Indeed. Only fools would think that the true King only treasures his material possessions. Since the Grail is just another part of my Gate, I should treasure it as any of my possessions." His red eyes looked carefully at the master before him. "You seem to understand this concept, Master of Avenger."

Lelouch stared at the red liquid at his cup. He thought about what he considered his treasures. There weren't too many of them but one stood out among others.

"...I had my own treasure, who I was ready to do anything for." He raised his head and looked straight into Gilgamesh's eyes. Violet met Red. "I'm still ready."

The golden Archer raised his eyebrow. A little impressed with what he saw, Gilgamesh stated. "Not bad. Seems this age isn't without some hidden gems. Good, you will make good entertainment for the duration of this war, Lelouch." The master in question felt chills run down his spine when the King of Heroes said his name like that but didn't show any weakness before Archer.

"Oi, Archer. He is my master, not some whore to humour you." Avenger said with venom but Gilgamesh just sighed.

"...I suppose I have to tolerate you too," he said with clear disappointment.

Rider looked at this conversation with curiosity. "I get what you both mean but Archer," The huge man placed a cup on the ground. "Even if you follow this law of yours I will still take the Grail. I'm the King of Conquers after all. Have to live up to the name, you know."

"You can always try. And I can always use the target practice," The Golden Servant smirked. Both Iskandar and Gilgamesh stared at each other with such excited expression. 'Thank God, Milly isn't here to make an inappropriate comment.'

"...you both can kill each other after I'm done with my sake...or right now, I wouldn't mind a little show." commented Avenger before turning to Lelouch and whispering. "My money's on Rider."

"Thanks!"

"Rider," Saber suddenly spoke and everyone's attention focused on her. "Are you truly ready to take the Grail by force even if it isn't yours? What kind of wish do you have to go so far?"

The servant in question stopped and made a thoughtful face before taking another sip of Archer's wine. Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Reincarnation."

_'What.'_

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"...You gotta be kidding me."

Waver ran to his servant and started to hit his back. "Wait! You said you wanted to conquer the entire world!" but was quickly tossed aside as Rider snapped his finger.

"Fool! What is the point of wishing world conquest from some Grail if I can do that myself? Conquest is my desire and something I should do with my own hands." while Iskdandar was speaking, Lelouch couldn't help but feel little, what was the word Avenger used earlier, oh, underwhelmed.

"World Conquest? Well, I suppose that's something the King of Conquers can dream of...Can't say that I share his interest." said the Emperor who did conquer the entire world in his past life.

"Easy for you to say." Avenger pouted as her red eyes stared at her master with jealousy. For a moment Lelouch forgot that she knew about his former life.

"_We will discuss our dreams after the banquet, Fool of Owari,"_ Lelouch used their connection and smirked when Avenger stopped and looked away with a slight pink shade on her face. He still needed to deal with that issue but it could wait for now.

"Speaking about dreams," Avenger whispered before glaring at Rider. "Why do you have the same wish as me!?" Rider blinked while Archer burst in laughter.

"Wait, what. Avenger, you want to be reborn in this age as well?" The King of Conquerors inquired with a stunned expression. The redheaded woman angrily pointed at him.

"That's right! And not only that but I want to finally create my own empire and spread my hegemony across Asia!" Avenger declared excitedly with sparkles in her eyes as a red blush appeared on her face. "First I will reconquer Japan, then Asia, and then the world!... Portugal can stay. I don't mind them."

Rider stared at her before starting to laugh like a madman. "HA! And I thought my only enemy would be this Clinton guy! But now I have a rival with the same wish! Avenger, we might have a small skirmish yesterday but from now on I shall fight you with everything I have!"

"Hoh. What is this? A formal declaration of war?" The Fool of Owari smirked with murderous intent but Lelouch could feel that she was excited.

"Yup. And I'm going to defeat you no matter what. That's a promise in my honour as King of Conquerors!" Rider declared as he raised his cup. Avenger stared at him with a dark smile before laughing.

"Very well, King Iskandar. I shall accept your declaration but know this when I win I will take your title for myself."

Rider smirked."What? You gonna call yourself Queen of Conquers?"

"Ara, Demon Conqueror sounds better to me but I will think about this stuff after my victory… Although that title might be taken."

Lelouch was the only one who understood what she meant but didn't show any emotions. Avenger just wanted to mess with him further and see his reactions. He wouldn't give in.

"What predictable and boring wishes, don't you agree?" Archer asked as he turned his attention to Lelouch and Saber. Both Rider and Avenger were busy with promises of what they will do after they are reborn.

"Your highness, I'm sure many kings would share their desire to be among the living again-"

"Would you?" Gilgamesh smirked when Lelouch stopped. "If you were a ruler who died and had the opportunity to wish for anything, what would you wish for?"

Lelouch froze for a second, thinking about how to answer. Giving a vague answer to Archer didn't seem to be the best option. The blonde servant wasn't openly hostile to him so losing it right now wouldn't be a wise move. His wish? Lelouch had no wish at this moment other than to see his mission completed no matter what.

"...As I said to Rider my wish is to protect people I care about or in other words, follow your law and protect my treasures." Demon Emperor said with a sweet tone, hoping this answer would be okay with Archer. Gilgamesh's smile didn't disappear, after a short moment, he turned to Saber.

"And what about you Saber? What is your wish?" The King of Knights immediately answered.

"...I wish to save my country. With something like the Grail, I shall change the fate of Britain." as she said this both Rider and Avenger stopped their conversation and turned to Saber. Iskandar's smile slowly disappeared while Avenger raised her eyebrow. Gilgamesh didn't say anything, while Lelouch stared at Artoria Pendragon, with a shocked expression.

After a long silence Rider was first to start speaking."So, King of Knights. You are going to change fate? That means changing history as well?"

"Indeed. I believe that with something as powerful as the Grail I can make it happen." As Saber said this, Archer started to laugh non-stop. Saber wanted to comment but Rider intervened.

"Wait, Saber. I'm trying to understand this. Does that you mean you want to change the history of Britain? The country that has fallen during your rule?" Rider's eyes turned to Lelouch. "His country?"

The Master of Avenger stayed silent, observing Saber as she spoke. "The Britain of today is different. The present and the past are far different from each other. I failed to accomplish my responsibility and cannot accept it. That's why I'm grieving over it. I'm the one who is to blame and nobody else, that's why I should do it." as she spoke Gilgamesh laughed louder and louder. "What's so funny, Archer?"

"Hey, King of Knights," Avenger called out. "Do you mean you want to carve your reign from history?" she asked with a serious tone. Her eyes moved from Artoria to her master. Avenger had a bad feeling about how Lelouch might react to Saber's wish.

"Yes! What's strange about it? The country that gave me my sword, the country I dedicated my life to had collapsed. There's nothing wrong with my regret."

"...and I thought Rider was the biggest fool here," Avenger commented before drinking her sake. Gilgamesh laughed as he turned to Lelouch.

"Say, Lelouch. What do you think about this? What do you think about this little girl's dream?" he asked with an amused tone, not caring that the master in question stayed silent. Violet eyes focused on the legendary king from his homeland but inside he had mixed emotions.

'_Such a wish..._'

"The king must make sacrifices for the prosperity of the nation."

"You are wrong."

Saber turned to Rider. "It isn't the king who must make sacrifices but his people and nation. Not the other way around." Artoria looked at him with disbelief.

"Those are the words of a tyrant!"

"You still didn't get it, Saber?" asked Avenger as she waved around the banquet. "We are all here because we are tyrants in our own right. Every ruler here has done whatever it takes to accomplish their goals, no matter the consequences. That's what makes us heroic spirits… Or do you want to tell me that you were a perfect king who hasn't done any wrongs?"

Artoria looked at the ground with shame. "I wasn't a perfect king. I tried my best to rule justly but I failed."

"You regret your rule so much you want to change everything, Saber? What a foolish desire. No king should regret his rule otherwise he is a fool." Rider's tone was getting lower.

"Iskandar, your empire has fallen soon after the demise of your successors. Don't you regret it?"

"Saber, you asked me if I regret my rule." started Rider. "Truth is, I don't and never will. How can I call myself a king if I regret my decisions, good and bad that I made? If I make such a wish I will only disrespect all those who followed me and make their sacrifices for nothing!"

"Only bloodthirsty warmongers see honour in destruction and chaos! A King must rule with justice and devote his whole life to the people."

"Hey Saber, do you think every King should be a perfect being with no flaws to lead his people?" asked Avenger. "That every king must be a God-like being who sacrifices his every desire to accomplish this goal?"

"I'm only saying that a King should rule justly, a King should devote his life to his nation. That's what it means to be a king! To give up your life for the sake of your people."

Avenger stared at her before spitting on the ground. "What a terrible life to live. Living solely for the sake of your people? Who would want that?" Artoria's eyes went wide.

"Wha-"

"Foolish knight, I see why people might think of you as a hero of childish stories. Everyone here has his own ideals and we died following them one way or another. I had my own dream and ideas but was betrayed. However, I do not wish to change my fate. Why would I? My death is a result of my actions, changing them would be a coward's way. If I spent my new life as a servant only thinking about my failures and regrets I would only live in the past." Avenger took a pause and drank a little. "Artoria, your ideals might be naive but they're not wrong but because of them, you can't move on. That's not the life of a king." Avenger shook her head with disappointment. "I thought that you and I had similar hardships and fates but I had clear goals and ambitions which I don't regret. However, you are stuck in the past because of your own failure that you cannot accept. I would recommend getting over it and continue living."

"You wrong, Avenger. Both you and Rider are just tyrants who want to please your own desires. I have ruled Britain when it was facing its darkest time when it was being invaded. I had no time for foolish ideas of conquest like you."

"Saber, let me ask this. If you are such a fair King who rules with justice then how did your reign end?" started Gilgamesh. When Artoria opened her mouth to argue, Archer continued. "It was rebellion, wasn't it? And by those, you considered a loyal subject out of all people. Your most loyal servants went against you."

Artoria didn't say a word. It was painful for her to think about that moment of her rule. Saber's eyes turned from Avenger and Rider to others. Gilgamesh stared at her with a smirk before speaking again.

"Master of Avenger, Lelouch. You, a prince from modern Britain, you read stories about our naive Saber and said that they inspired you. Tell us what do you think about it?"

The raven-haired master was silent until now, thinking about her wish. Truth be told, he could understand why Artoria might have such a wish. In the end, Lelouch had to admit that the chance to fix everything was appealing. Nonetheless, it wasn't something he could allow himself to admire.

"...King of Knights. I know why you might think so and want to change your life-" Saber's eyes sparked with the hope that someone understood and shared her view as Lelouch continued. "Your way of Kingship isn't wrong or right. None of the Kings here is absolutely right but it doesn't mean their way of the rule was wrong. King Iskandar," he turned to the huge man who was silently drinking. "Your words might be true but they cannot be applied to Artoria's rule since her nation was on the verge of destruction. Britain of that time needed a protector. Someone ready to defend them from all dangers since they couldn't do it on their own. It was Artoria's responsibility since her birth. However, this responsibility has become her burden as well."

'_Japanese needed someone to lead them, someone, to give them hope and a chance to fight against Britannia. It wasn't my responsibility but I did this anyway. I didn't lead them for the sake of their nation but rather to achieve my own goals. It seemed a fair trade, they would give their cooperation and loyalty while I gave them back their country.'_ Of course, there were many challenges and problems. Lelouch as Zero got betrayed but like Iskandar said this failure was the result of his actions. Maybe if Lelouch was more open with his followers at that time he could have avoided it but it doesn't matter since he achieved his dream.

"That might be true, Lelouch. But nobody should live in regret by their own choice. Saber can't accept the fate of her people and her ideals make her think that by sacrificing herself she will make them a favour." Lelouch knew that Avenger had a hidden meaning behind her words. His servant was questioning his decisions in his past life as well.

_'However, unlike Artoria, I didn't die for the sake of my people. I hated Britannia ever since I and Nunnally were left to die in Japan. Even as emperor, Britannia was nothing but another resource to use to achieve my goal. I died for the sake of people I cared about. I died to give them, her, a world where they can make a change from scratch. I destroyed the old world and made a new one so they could improve it. We have different circumstances but I can see what made Artoria go on and become the King she is. And yet I do not regret my choice, there are a lot of moments of my life I will forever mourn but I won't regret my journey because I know I made a difference.'_

"Avenger, you and Artoria had a somewhat similar history. Both of your nations were in chaos and someone needed to stop it. However, your difference is that Artoria was chosen to bear this responsibility while you made the choice on your own. As you said to earlier, anyone else could have done it but you wanted to make it yourself, Avenger. You wanted to create a new system according to your desire. None of the kings here can criticize Artoria's rule more than they are willing to criticize their own." His servant didn't say anything, no one did.

Rider wanted to argue but was stopped by Gilgamesh.

"The boy is right. Only I can criticize your Kingship. Besides, you wouldn't be able to change Saber's mind anyway. Stubborn people like her won't change their mind until they see the consequences of their actions. Saber, your wish is both foolish and ridiculous at the same time. Coming here just to listen to it was worth it." laughed Gilgamesh. "Your tragedy makes excellent comedy."

Artoria frowned upon those words.

"There's nothing hilarious about my wish, it-"

"Your wish is wrong, Artoria."

The blonde woman froze as she looked at Lelouch who calmly smiled at her with a sad smile.

"W-what? But you said-"

"I only said that your Kingship couldn't be criticized. You are the King that people needed at that time. However, you wish to remove yourself from the history and fate of Britain. That's wrong. You are saying you must make the sacrifice for your people but to me, it seems like you are trying to run away from your failure."

_'C.C asked me if I'm ready to continue my path no matter what. I said yes. I suffered, I lost so much but I continued to move on. There were moments in my life when I was at my weakest. When I wanted to hide away and pity myself but I didn't. People around helped me and I moved on...Could I desire the same wish as Artoria does?'_

"No matter how bad you might think of your rule, no matter how many people died during your reign, wishing to remove yourself from history won't fix anything, Artoria. You will just make all the sacrifices you and people who followed you meaningless. Their deaths, their wishes. Are you ready to get rid of them so easily? What about the Knights of the Round and all the connections you made? Don't they mean anything to you?"

"I-I!"

"You never thought about this, Saber." Iskander said with an angered tone, "You claimed that a King needs to make sacrifices for his people and yet you forgot how much your people sacrificed for you. Your friends, comrades, your followers. All of them fought for you and you just want to spit at their memories like that?!" Rider slammed the wine barrel near him. "I cannot accept such a wish, Saber! I'm the King who ruled to inspire my friends and who will never forget their sacrifices! If you can cast away the lives of those who followed you so easily then I won't let you win this war no matter what! I will do whatever it takes for the sake of their memories."

Saber was stunned, unable to utter a word as she looked around. Avenger looked at her with disappointment. Lelouch had a sad smile but said nothing while Gilgamesh's face was more serious.

"Saber, a King should lead his people with pride no matter the consequences. If you are dissatisfied with your rule so much, it must mean you were never meant to be a King." The Golden Archer took a sip before his face became darker. "Wasting sacrifices, your people and friends made for you so casually. If I weren't in a good mood tonight I would have killed you for such foolish words." Lelouch could tell that this aspect of Artoria's wish was angering Gilgamesh.

_'Who can blame him...Forgetting all the pain and suffering your loved ones experienced because of you. That's something I will never allow myself. If I do that I will be no different from Charles...'_ The thought of becoming similar to his father, to see everyone around him nothing but a means to achieve his goals, made Lelouch sick. That was something he could never allow himself.

"...Can your wish even be granted?" asked Avenger. Other servants turned to her with a questionable look. "I'm not too experienced in magecraft but even I can understand that some wishes cannot be granted or allowed."

"Huh, I almost forgot about that." Gilgamesh commented before looking at his cup. "Maybe it is due to the alcohol. But the Barbarian woman is right. Such a wild wish as yours Saber might not even be able to be granted." he smirked when he saw the panic on her face.

'I almost forgot about that too...'

"What are you talking about, Archer?" Artoria tried to make her voice sound powerful but she got desperate.

"Fool. Do you think that either Alaya or Gaia will allow you to have such a wish?"

Lelouch watched as Artoria's hands started to shake. Her eyes lost its previous spark and now she was looking at the ground as the realisation hit her.

'._..Even if she managed to defeat all servants and claim the Grail, her wish would still not be fulfilled. And yet seeing someone who had good intentions for her country like this isn't pleasant.'_ The Master of Avenger thought if it was worth trying to cheer up Saber but decided against it. It wouldn't help her.

Suddenly, Avenger jumped from her seat and stood next to him. Before Lelouch could ask what she was doing he heard a scream that belonged to Waver. Turning towards the master of Rider, Lelouch saw Assassin. And then another, and another and so on. The entire garden was filled with them as they surrounded the Kings and their masters. Lelouch turned to see that the master of Saber went to Artoria who was prepared for a fight.

"Hey, Archer, are they with you?" asked Rider with a calm yet caution voice. Gilgamesh looked irritated.

"Tokiomi, don't you have any shame." Lelouch immediately remembered his talk with Kayneth about the head of the Tohsaka family and Kirei, master of Assassin.

_'So Archer is his servant. That means Berserker's master is from the Makiri family.' _his thought was interrupted as one of the Assassins spoke.

"We are one divided into many."

"An army and also one."

"A servant with many shadows."

Waver was terrified. "This is their ability? A servant with separate bodies for each of their personalities."

"No wonder they didn't care about losing some of their own," commented Avenger. "Say, master, do you want to see fireworks? One word and they all will be dead." She licked her lips with anticipation.

Lelouch stayed silent looking at the three other kings. If Gilgamesh was a servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka, it should have meant they are on the same side and yet he knew nothing about it.

_'...If they wanted to kill any of the masters they could have done it already. They aren't as strong as four servants together, so the open battle is pointless unless they are here to test us...to see the noble phantasms of servants here.'_ Lelouch's eyes went wide for a second before a wicked smirk formed on his face. '_Very well, let them have their way. But my Avenger won't be the one using her secret weapon.'_

"King Iskandar. What do you think?" Rider turned to him with a curious look. "Maybe the Assassins come here to enjoy a drink too?"

"Hmm, you might be right." nodded Rider.

"Wait! Are you really going to invite them too?!" shouted Waver but Rider already stood up.

"But of course. A King's words are meant for all to hear and absorb. Doesn't matter if it's friend or foe. Hear me Assassins! Any of you who come to speak with come forth and take a cup." Iskandar smiled as he raised the cup in the air. "This drink is as your blood!"

One knife immediately hit his cup as it fell on the ground, spilling the red drink. The Assassins around them started to laugh among themselves. Lelouch made a gesture for Avenger to sit down, without a word, his servant realised what was going on and with a smirk joined her master, eager to see a show.

"Very well. Like I said, this drink is as your blood. If you are willing to spill it, you must be ready for your blood to follow it." Rider said with a calm tone as a powerful wind started to circle him. In one moment Rider's appearance changed to combat attire. "Archer, Avenger, Saber. I have a question for you. Does a King always stand alone?"

Gilgamesh stayed silent while Saber spoke as she covered herself from the wind.

"A King must indeed be alone. Always."

Avenger narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"No, no. You obviously don't understand this. I suppose I just have to show you all right now exactly what a real King is all about when with adversity like this one."

As Rider said this light covered the entire garden and everyone in it. Lelouch closed his eyes but when he opened them he froze from what he was seeing. Suddenly he got nostalgia feelings and memories of C's world. Instead of the night sky, it was day. Instead of the garden in the castle, it was an endless desert. He turned around to see all the Assassins standing before Rider.

"Now, let me show you the power of the King of Conquerors!"

* * *

**Fuyuki City.**

Diarmuid cursed under his breath as he dodged another attack from Berserker. The mad servant was using whatever was available as a weapon in their fight. Whatever his ability was, it allowed anything the black knight used as a weapon strong enough to hurt him. Right now, the mad servant was using the construction saw and Diarmuid would admit that the modern tool, covered in black and red in the hands of a deranged warrior was slightly terrifying.

This construction site was a trap but something was telling Lancer he wasn't the one meant to fall for it. As he raised Gáe Dearg to block and changed the direction of Berserker's attack, he made a quick jump to the side.

"This trap was meant for someone else right? If you wanted to fight, you could have made your presence known and yet you made a trap." Diarmuid said before dodging Berserker's attack. The black knight jumped at him, with a saw and hammer in his hands. Trying to go past his defences with brute force. Lancer used the shorter Gáe Buidhe and knocked the hammer out of his hands. He then pointed the golden spear inches away from the throat of Berserker. However, his opponent moved to the side quicker than Lancer could strike. "You were expecting someone else tonight right? Was it, Caster?"

"AGH." was his only answer as Berserker used the saw and went for Lancer's head. The Knight of Fianna raised both of his spears to block the direct attack. Sparks flew around them as a modern tool was stopped by ancient spears.

"At the very least try to sound interested in our conversation," Diarmuid smirked before kicking Berserker and forcing him back. "I would like to know which knight am I fighting. At the very least your order."

Berserker said nothing as he charged at him, picking up a pipe that was sticking out of the ground, and making it his weapon as well. Diarmuid had to go into defence as the black knight started to use the pipe like a sword and tried to knock out his spears and kill him with the saw. Lancer took a few steps back before deciding to change their arena of fighting.

It pointed Gáe Dearg at the ground under them and with enough force tossed it. Berserker immediately jumped back but the spear was aimed at him. Gáe Dearg made a giant hole in the poorly made floor and Berserker didn't have enough time to react. Lancer smirked when his opponent fell into the hole before jumping after him. Now, the two servants were a floor lower. Quickly picking up his red spear, Diarmuid rushed forward at Berserker, red spear pointed at him.

The unknown knight quickly managed to react and block the upcoming attack. Berserker grabbed the spear, avoiding its head. Diarmuid's eyes went wide as he used Gáe Buidhe and went for the head. However, Berserker grabbed Lancer's hand and moved it away before moving forward. Both Servant's hands were busy, therefore Berserker decided to use his head. Moving closer to Lancer, the black knight started to bang his helmet against Lancer's head. Diarmuid was caught off guard but quickly answered back. He used his free leg and kicked Berserker back.

The mad servant was about to charge again but stopped when he felt something. He raised his left hand and saw that black smoke around it disappeared and the noticeable wound was seen on his palm. It would appear that he accidentally touched the tip of Gáe Dearg. Seeing this Lancer couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"Would you look at this? I got you even if it was just a tip," he smirked when Berserker clenched his wounded hand as it became covered by smoke again."Come on, no reaction. Not going to say a word? At least Saber was a talkative type compared to you."

This got a reaction from Berserker as he raised his head once he heard the title of another servant. Diarmuid noticed it and stood in a fighting stance.

"So, you are interested in Saber? Sorry friend but get in line. Saber and I have a duel to finish and I don't want anyone to fight her yet." However, Berserker didn't listen to him. Unknown to Lancer, the wild servant was having his thoughts about the servant of the sword.

"Arrr!" he roared before jumping at the side behind one of the walls. Lancer was about to go after him but was forced to fall back as dozens of black and red pipes were launched at him, crushing the wall and revealing Berserker that was picking them up from the ground and throwing them at him. Diarmuid had no problem blocking and dodging them. For some reason, many pipes missed him. Before the knight of Fianna could ponder what his opponent's strategy was, Berserker launched at him, pipes in his hands.

Lancer easily avoided a direct hit but Berserker's constant barrage of attacks was forcing him to move back. Every time he would try to knock one of the pipes with Gáe Buidhe, Berserker would just grab another pipe that he launched time prior. Diarmuid had to admit that even if Berserker appeared as a wild servant, his fighting skill would make knights of Fianna impressed.

Lancer tried to block another attack but Berserker was faster and managed to land a hit on him. Diarmuid could taste blood in his mouth as Berserker's last strike hit him across the face. At least metal pipe wasn't a sword otherwise Lancer might have died from it. Quickly counter-attacking back, he used a moment while black knight's right side was opened and went for the stab. His cursed spear made contact with Berserker's armour and penetrated.

It was a shame he couldn't deceive Berserker and force him to lower his guard as he did with Saber in port. His Gáe Buidhe was a cursed spear that would leave wounds that cannot be healed but it wasn't Gáe Dearg. A golden spear could cut the connection to mana like a red one could. Diarmuid had to do it the old fashioned way and hope Berserker's armour wasn't too strong. Lancer thought that luck was finally on his side when the black knight stopped his attack and retreated.

Berserker jumped back and placed a hand on his wound, his helmet didn't move away from Lancer. The charming knight himself wanted to know if the wild servant would react in a similar way to Saber and take precautions. If Berserker would leave right now, Diarmuid wouldn't follow him, the cornered animal was most dangerous and Lancer did have an ally at this war that could help with the wild servant.

"If I were you I would retreat, Berserker. This wound won't heal. Saber would prove that." Once again Berserker showed reaction as he clenched his fists and stared at Lancer, waiting for him to continue. "I told you already I have an unfinished duel with her. As a knight, you should understand that."

"Arr-." Berserker's entire body started to violently shake. Lancer sighed before preparing for the upcoming attack. It wasn't hard to read Berserker's intentions like this. In one second, the wild servant launched forward, abandoning his previous weapon and going at Lancer with an armoured fist. He wasn't silent and let out a terrifying roar.

"ARRRRTHUUR!"

When the black knight was a few inches away from him, Diarmuid moved to the side, his spear aimed at Berserker's defenceless torso. However, in one movement, the wild servant made a 180-degree turn. Lancer's eyes went wide when instead of dodging or trying to avoid the attack, Berserker allowed the golden spear to penetrate his hand. The tip of Gáe Buidhe went through his palm but Berserker didn't make any noise. He didn't flinch from the pain at all, instead, his pierced hand grabbed the golden spear. Before Diarmuid could do anything, the black knight kicked him in the chest with enough force to send him flying in the nearest wall.

Lancer wasted not a moment as he stood up in a defensive position but this time only with one spear. Just like any object Berserker touched, Gáe Buidhe changed its colour from familiar gold to ugly black with red lines. Diarmuid bit his lip. He didn't know if his spear would turn normal once it was out of the black knight's hands. It was bad. Now Berserker was in possession of his cursed Gáe Buidhe. Who knew what a mad servant like him could do with it. Diarmuid didn't make any move, Berserker with his spear was an unpredictable opponent. Any move the hero from Ireland makes right now might be fatal.

Berserker examined his newly acquired weapon carefully. Did Gáe Buidhe preserve its primary function? A test in combat would tell. Diarmuid expected him to attack but what he didn't expect was what Berserker did next.

"...Arthur." Unlike before, this time Berserker didn't roar or scream. Instead, his voice was empty of any anger or madness. Diarmuid could swear he sensed something akin to shame in the black knight's voice.

However, before Lancer could do anything Berserker took the golden spear in both hands. Diarmuid's eyes went wide but before he could even let out a scream, the black knight snapped his cursed spear in two.

"What have you done, Berserker?" Diarmuid glared at the servant before him but later showed no reaction. Instead, he stood calmly, waiting for Lancer to do anything. Unknown to the Irish knight, the Knight of the Lake was feeling something he didn't feel for a long time. Something warm, something familiar.

Seeing that he would get no reaction, Diarmuid decided to move first but soon he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_That's enough, Lancer! You already lost one of your noble phantasms! Return immediately!"_

Diarmuid froze. Running right now? After Berserker destroyed Gáe Buidhe?

"But my lord! Our fight isn't over!"

_"Don't you dare talk back to me, servant! Obey my order right now or I will have no choice but to waste another command seal on you!"_

Knight of Fianna clenched his fist as he glared at Berserker who continued to stay menacingly there. Gáe Dearg pointed at the wild servant, Lancer spoke. "Enjoy your victory, Berserker. If not I then someone else will slay you in this war."

Lancer changed into spirit form and left Berserker alone. However, instead of following his example and leaving the place of battle, Berserker made his way to the nearest window and looked at Fuyuki.

The one who Berserker is after was somewhere here. Despite mad enhancement, Berserker still had the ability to think even if it is limited. In the depth of his twisted mind, the Knight of the Lake wondered if tonight his action helped his King. Berserker didn't have a problem killing all servants if it meant none of them would harm his king. Only he could fight and slay his King. Or in turn… be slain by her.

"...Arthur."

* * *

**Einzbern Castle.**

Artoria felt chills run down her spine. She looked around as if someone had called her but found no one. However, she felt something else. Green eyes looked at the hand that was pierced by the cursed spear during her first encounter with Lancer. She could feel her hand responding to her as if it was never wounded to begin with. For a brief moment, Saber felt pleased to be able to fight properly again but soon realization had come to her. If the curse was lifted from her did it mean that Lancer has fallen?

While the King of Knights was busy thinking about what happened to her last opponent, the Demon Emperor looked around in awe.

'_So this is what this world's magic is capable of.'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he glanced at what seemed like an endless desert. He had been in C's world before and saw things that a normal human mind wouldn't be able to comprehend but he had to admit that something like Rider's noble phantasm could amaze him. "What is this place?"

"A Reality Marble," answered Irisviel as she stood behind Saber. "A mental image materialized into the real world."

Lelouch looked at Iskandar and couldn't help but feel intrigued. A representation of a person's inner mental world in physical form. The desert was an interesting choice but he concluded that it might have something to do with Rider's battles in the past.

"My glorious armies once rode across these sands. A place where all heroes who stood with me through joy and sorrow."

Everyone heard a sound as an ancient army made its way towards. Lelouch looked wide, amazed eyes at how far this Reality Marble could go to manifest all of it. Counting how many of Rider's forces is there was pointless since no one could see the end of them.

"Amazing." The Demon Emperor commented as he looked at Rider who mounted a giant horse. Such a marvellous ability to create your own battlefield with your armies at your command. '._..Fighting against it will require either something of similar abilities or something that will be able to wipe out the majority of Rider's forces.'_ Killing Rider theoretically should destroy this place as well.

"A King should live a grand life and embody his people's image of admiration! He who is worthy of all heroes' envy and who leads their way, that is a King! Therefore a King is not alone! For his will equals all who followed his ultimate glory combined!" As Rider shouted, all his friends and soldiers yelled in agreement. Iskandar smiled with pride as he looked at his people before turning his gaze to his current enemy. "Now, Assassins. Should we begin?"

The masked servants that a few moments before were surrounding the group and ready to attack now were without their advantage in an open field. Lelouch could see it end only one way.

"Annihilate them!"

As their King commanded, hundreds if not thousands of warriors charged forward with a battle cry. The Assassins seeing no hope didn't even try to fight back, preferring to run in any direction. However, all of them met the same destiny, only difference was being killed by a warrior or his King. The battle, no, the massacre was quick. As Rider let out one last battle cry, everything was over.

Lelouch looked around. Gilgamesh was sitting at his position, not moving or showing any reaction. Saber was protecting her master in case Rider decided to use the advantage while he could. Avenger was standing next to Lelouch, thinking the same thing as Saber but the Demon Emperor doubted Iskandar would attack them right now. Fighting three servants while your own master next to them isn't a good strategy.

His theory would appear corrected as soon as the same light covered them before appearing again. This time returning them to the real world. The Four Kings stood in the middle of the garden. Iskandar lowered his head and with disappointment said.

"I expected more from it. We said enough for one night." as he stood up and turned away, he added, "Avenger, I hope to fight soon."

"Hoh, so eager to die, aren't you?" Avenger taunted but smiled. "Very well, I will be the one to end your life in this war, King of Conquerors." Lelouch could feel that she was looking for an opportunity to defeat Rider.

_'She said she will take his title. I suppose that's another motivation to fight him. Although we will need to prepare for his noble phantasm.'_ Avenger was powerful, especially in her home county but Rider's noble phantasm was still something to be wary about. Before Iskandar could leave, Artoria called him.

"Wait, Rider. I'm not finished."

"Be silent, Saber. Tonight I wanted to drink with fellow Kings. However, now I see that only Archer and Avenger can be called as such...What Avenger said earlier is true. Because you can't get over your failure you are stuck in the past. I would recommend accepting your past and move on before it swallows you completely." As Rider finished, both he and Waver went away.

Gilgamesh stood up and looked at his fellow blonde servant with a sadistic smile. "Don't listen to him, Saber. Follow your wish, the journey with all of its pain and suffering would be amusing to watch." Artoria glared at him but before she could say anything, Archer turned to Avenger and her Master. "This night wasn't as terrible as I thought. I found new entertainment, so Lelouch, don't die until I will allow it."

As Gilgamesh disappeared, Avenger spat in the place where he just stood. "Arrogant bastard."

Lelouch smiled at the man's antics before turning to the owner of the castle.

"I suppose it is time for us to leave as well. Don't worry, we will find an exit on our own. Thanks for your hospitality, Master of Saber." Lelouch slightly bowed before making his way out, Avenger next to him. However, before he could go far away Saber called his name.

"Lelouch, if you were in my place would you wish for the same thing?"

This stopped the former Revolutionary as he turned back and stared at Artoria with uncertainty in his eyes. Avenger too stopped, concerned how her master would answer. Lelouch was silent for a second before answering.

"No. Saber, you fail to see what your reign was able to achieve. You might not agree with it but your rule changed the fate of many people. I would never be able to get rid of that."

With those words, Lelouch turned away and left Einzbern Castle, leaving the King of Knights with her ghosts of the past. As both he and Avenger were making their way out of the forest. The walk was silent for time being but as they went far away from Castle, his servant said.

"...I'm glad that you didn't share Saber's view."

Lelouch glanced at her. "It wouldn't matter even if I did. My former life is forever sealed for me. There was no returning for me." And even if there was, he didn't know if he should have returned or not. "What happened tonight was unexpected, to say the least."

"I knew it would lead to this." Avenger sighed. "I suppose it is the moment when we talk about ourselves. Wouldn't you agree, your Majesty?" Lelouch smirked.

"Of course, my _Daimyo_."

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Well, I finally updated. Now I want to clarify some things from the start, this chapter was focused on Lelouch and Avenger learning about other Kings and their wishes. Two of them will have their own talk next chapter. I never planned to make other servants see Lelouch's past life, this isn't reaction fanfic sorry. Only Avenger knows right now about his past. Also, Gilgamesh isn't going to be friendly with Lelouch or Avenger, it is Gilgamesh we talking about, he just sees him as an interesting thing to play with. Lelouch being a member of Royalty might seems as downplayed but I have some ideas for it in the future. Also, I know that Artoria and Lelouch cannot be related in any way but I always thought Britannian Royal Family would claim otherwise, I also have a plan for it in the future.**

**Now, difficult stuff. I want to say that none of the Kings is wrong about their way of Kingship. Fate Zero kind of made it look like Rider was absolutely right when none of them can be judged. They all had different environments to be king. Avenger and Saber might have been somewhat similar but Nobu decided to unite Japan and rule on her own while Artoria felt like it was her responsibility. People can argue about how Fate portraits historic figures but at very least Nobu carried one trait that IRL Nobu had as well, being ambitious. But I will talk about it more next chapter. There nothing wrong with Artoria's way of the ruling but her wish is wrong.**

**Now, unrelated to fanfic stuff. I hope the majority of you managed to pull Skadi during her banner...I didn't...I'm salty. But I got Tamamo and Nobu Zerk later so I'm satisfied. Also, I hope some of you found a moment to read it during Gilfest and farming.**

**Anyway, I will try to update soon, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


	11. Chapter 10

_"__Lancer kill yourself!"_-mental link

"Lancer died!" - speech.

_'You aren't human!'_-thought.

* * *

**Fuyuki City**

Lelouch and Avenger made their way in silence. The forest and German Castle were long behind them as the two made their way towards a quiet place where they could talk without interruption. Soon they found themselves standing on the side of the river and staring at Fuyuki Bridge. Lelouch turned around and noticed an empty sidewalk with a bench not too far away from them.

"Let's stop here," he announced and made his way towards one of them.

Avenger raised an eyebrow. "What about returning home?"

"We weren't followed otherwise you would have informed me already. We need to discuss some stuff, Avenger. And talking in fresh air is a better choice." Lelouch said without turning back. This place was empty and far away from Castle. Avenger decided to comply and sat next to him.

Once again both of them were silent. Avenger occasionally glancing at Lelouch. The Demon Emperor sighed before asking the first important question.

"How much have you seen?" Avenger knew about him being from the Royal family and from glances and stares he received from her during Saber's speech she most certainly knows about Zero Requiem. Considering how much his servant already learned from her dreams might give Lelouch enough to work with. '_Avenger knowing about my past might be dangerous. I need to make sure she doesn't know too much.'_

Avenger was silent for a moment, trying to remember how much she had seen. Her face darkened as she said in a low tone. "I saw your death."

Lelouch clenched his fist. "You knew I was an Emperor-"

"And your past in Japan before that." Lelouch raised an eyebrow."You have seen my dreams as well. You know what it is like."

He nodded. "Yes. It is like you are here, reliving a moment, except it is the memory of someone else. But I knew about your identity even before seeing your memories, Oda Nobunaga."

A Japanese daimyō of the Sengoku period. The achievements of Nobunaga, no matter how terrible some of them were, helped to unify Japan at that time. While Britannia made sure to put down Elevens as an inferior race, they did show sympathy to a few Japanese historical figures who were good examples of Britannia Social Darwinism. Oda Nobunaga was one of those people, however, it didn't mean that Britannia allowed the open spread of Japanese culture and history. Cultural genocide was a reliable weapon when dealing with areas and the empire wasn't about to change its policy just for one person. Lelouch was certain that if it wasn't for Ashford Academy's more 'tolerable' stand towards the history of Japan, Oda Nobunaga would have been just another failed reformer.

_'And now, Oda Nobunaga is sitting next to me.'_

Avenger's lip formed a thin line. "I don't remember permitting you to call me by name so casually… But considering what I know about you, I will make an exception for you. So feel free to show your gratitude." Oda Nobunaga said with a smile.

"Hmm, it wasn't hard to learn your true identity but I decided to keep it a secret." Nobunaga looked curious."You keeping your true name secret didn't hinder our working relationship so far. You didn't want to share your identity and I didn't want to force you without serious reason." Besides, after dealing with someone like C.C, Lelouch has learned that trying to make a woman speak about her secrets when she clearly didn't want to was pointless.

"Oh my, how considerate of you...your majesty." Lelouch made a mistake and reacted with a frown. One glance at his servant was enough to see that she was amused. "I see you don't like being called as such."

"...that part of my life was hardly the most pleasing."

"I see. Well, it was fun one time, no need to ruin it." The redheaded woman said as she turned away and looked at the river before them.

Lelouch, seeing this asked. "You have many questions as well. What do you think about my past?"

She looked at him before with a sigh raising her head and looking at the moon above them. "It wasn't my first dream about you. The first time when I saw your memory I thought it was too absurd. Giant machines fighting in the air and one young man taking over the world. My first thought was that you were a servant who somehow managed to be reincarnated and joined the Grail War." She stopped when Lelouch started to laugh.

"Me as a servant? Heh, I cannot see that," he said with a smirk.

"Really? I have to disagree. Not everyone puts on a mask and starts a revolution that manages to put the entire world in disarray." The woman laughed. "Zero, with that flashy costume of yours and all those speeches and fancy theatrical movements. Not gonna lie, they were spectacular to watch."

"...I was just a person in a mask who just knew what to do at that time. Few people know the truth and none of them will ever tell it." It wasn't hard to imagine how shocking and dangerous it would be if the truth of the Demon Emperor and Zero being the same person came out. Especially with Suzaku wearing the mask it might destroy whatever peace was made after his death. "Compared to heroic spirits like Artoria, Iskandar or Gilgamesh, I'm no one important." Of course, thinking about it more carefully, if Lelouch managed to become a servant, then the assassin class might be a perfect fit for him. Maybe Rider if the Grail let him use his Knightmares as mounts. _'However, she said it wasn't too likely to happen especially now.'_

Avenger let out a loud laugh before becoming quiet for a moment after what she did her best to mimic his voice. "I have destroyed the world and created it new. Tell me, master, if that sounds familiar to you." Avenger said with a smug expression.

Lelouch's smirk didn't disappear but he stared at her for a long moment. "So you do know about Zero Requiem," Lelouch said disappointedly. This wasn't good. He knew that it was most likely but a tiny part of Lelouch still hoped that it would be easier.

"You know, Lelouch." Avenger started as she crossed her leg over another. "My life's goal was to unite Japan, destroy the old system and create a new one. So imagine how irritated I must feel to see someone else achieve my dream and waste all of it. And worst of all, I still cannot understand why you did it, all of it. Why waste your own life when you had everything in your hands? When on your word and anything you wanted would be done." Her head came closer to his, her red eyes stared at him intensely. "Why did you kill yourself?"

She was demanding the truth. Lelouch's face didn't show any emotion, only a cold mask. This was what he was hoping to avoid._ 'She spent her life trying to unify Japan and rule it. Trying to create a new system and replace one that was too corrupt. We both wanted change, we both did everything to achieve it and we both were betrayed. But Nobunaga died before she managed to see her dream while I died as a result of my own plans...I did what she spent her life trying to achieve but basically killed myself as Zero Requiem demanded.'_

In Nobunaga's eyes, she and Lelouch both tried to do the same thing but he was more successful. And to see someone just waste such accomplishment, according to her, was confusing and even vexing. Lelouch could understand and sympathize to some degree with her but he didn't see his death as a waste.

"My death was needed for Zero Requiem to succeed. The Demon Emperor, the most hated person on Earth should have died by the hands of Zero, the Miracle Maker. I became emperor to achieve this goal and nothing else. I had no interest to rule for the sake of my desires. I died and took all the hatred with me. I give people a new start to create a world where there are no monsters like me or my father. Where no one ever again will be able to become another Demon Emperor."

After killing Charles and whatever was left of Marianne, Lelouch needed to change the world from the top to bottom. His parents and uncle came close to killing what they called 'God' only because of their delusional idea to create a world with no lies. Charles and V.V thought that no one should be above them and were ready to make the entire human race nothing but husks that were neither dead nor alive. Power blinded them and made them see every one, even their own family as pawns to use. At that time, Lelouch wanted to destroy the world that allowed such people to gain power.

"And what better way than to show what happens when the ruler, if unchecked, will become a power-hungry madman. Zero Requiem, a perfect play about a young emperor who started with noble goals but quickly got mad with power and conquered the entire world. A ruler so drunk with his power, he was ready to kill anyone who even dared to speak against him." Lelouch started to laugh uncontrollably with that insane laugh of his. "Now future generations will never allow someone to repeat my sins and commit as many atrocities as I did."

Believing that Zero Requiem will do its job forever was naive. Current generations won't allow the rise of another Demon Emperor but it won't be like that forever. However, Lelouch didn't need it that way._ 'I just need this gentle world to exist long enough for Nunnally and Suzaku to make changes that will last longer than my legacy. Empress Nunnally vi Britannia and her loyal knight of justice Zero will make the world a better place for everyone. I believe in it, in them.'_

Avenger was silent, leaving his personal space and turning away. She didn't say a word, Lelouch could see that Nobunaga did not agree with him.

"...I thought that bastard Archer was the most arrogant person I have ever seen but now I have doubts," Avenger said with a furious tone as she clenched her fists. "You think the death of one tyrant no matter how terrible and hated he was is enough to force people to abandon their nature and work together towards one common goal out of fear alone? Don't be ridiculous! Your deeds will be remembered for a long time but they won't change humans the way you want them to. Humans have short-term memory when it comes to stuff like this. If anything, your accomplishments during life will become something to admire and some will try to repeat them. There will be those who will look at your life with admiration and will want to achieve what you did."

"I was the most hated person on Earth, Nobunaga. I don't know who would desire to become someone like that."

Avenger scowled. "Just give it time. After my death, some people tried to become another Oda Nobunaga and unite Japan under their rule. Humans never change, desire for power is always there." Nobunaga looked annoyed. She didn't understand this Zero Requiem, she didn't want to. Her master was wrong but he didn't want to believe it.

"That might be true but that happens only when others allow them to gain power without boundaries, Avenger. I know that power-hungry tyrants won't disappear but the new system won't allow them to reign freely if at all. People will start to see my ghost in every dictator and stop him before he could do too much harm...I will admit that I had doubts during Zero Requiem. I wasn't certain if this would truly work the way we wanted but after coming to this world I became assured."

"Why is that?"

Lelouch remembered something that he had read about this world history. "There was a person who wanted to bring his people to glory and power as he thought they deserved. It didn't matter to him how many people died, how many terrible acts needed to be committed as long as he achieved his goal. He waged war against other nations the likes of which was never seen before. Millions died, his dream was crushed and the man killed himself… He was a madman but his actions led the world to change its system. After his death, they did everything in their power to prevent the raising of someone like that."

"You think that man had the same plan as you?"

"No, most unlikely." Lelouch laughed. "His ideology was too extreme that even my father would have avoided it. I doubt he had something like Zero Requiem in mind but the fact that one person changed the world so much that they decided to never allow someone else to repeat his actions is impressive no matter how you look at it."

"...I still don't agree with what you did, Lelouch. It is no different from Saber's case. Your ideals demanded you to die for them. You become emperor just to be hated and killed in the end. That's not the way to live. No human should sacrifice himself like this. You had the power to change the world differently."

"And become a sole ruler? Become a tyrant with no one to oppose my rule? It wouldn't solve problems, Nobunaga. My world was in a state of constant war for generations. Superpowers were waging war every few years while people suffered. Unlike this world, democracy was a complete joke, any government that tried to uphold it was too weak before the might of absolute monarchy. Humans lives were just recourse to use and waste in the meat grinder that is war." Lelouch let out a weak laugh. "My death won't make humans change their nature too drastically but it will give them a moment to think about what they want and don't want. No one wants to live in a world where the system kills anyone who disagrees with it… As for comparing my actions to Artoria's, it's too much don't you think, Nobunaga?"

"No." was the immediate answer. "Both of you think that sacrificing yourself is the only way to achieve your goals. However, if a foolish knight thinks that it is right to sacrifice herself for the people, you think that sacrificing yourself for the end goal is right. Neither of you is correct. Both of you were leaders and rulers, but both of you are wrong to think that it is right to waste your own life like that." She let out a tired sigh and looked at the ground. "Not gonna lie when Saber started to talk about her wish I was scared that you would agree with her view."

Lelouch blinked. "Why? Saber's wish is wrong no matter how much you look at it. Removing herself from the history of Britain will bring more harm than good. I don't-"

"I was afraid you would desire the same thing, Lelouch." Avenger interrupted him and the raven-haired man became silent. "I have been watching you ever since I was summoned. I saw the way you are unfocused outside battles. The melancholy look on your face when you think about your past. I saw sadness and regret on your face. You might as well desire to wish to remove yourself from your world's history as well, Lelouch."

"I would never do that."

Such an action will be the greatest betrayal to everything he did. All those who died because of him, suffered because of him, it would make their sacrifice worthless. He couldn't bring himself to do something like that. Lelouch wouldn't allow himself to do it but Avenger laughed softly.

"Are you sure about that? As far I see if Saber couldn't accept her past, while you have been trying to distract yourself from it. I have seen the way you accomplish your goals in your past life. Compared to that right now it feels like you are not even interested in this War." At these words, Lelouch paused and looked away. "Something is on your mind, you are not focused. I can only guess that it is about your past life. Ugh, I just don't want my master to do another stupid thing because of his moment of weakness."

Lelouch stopped and glared at Avenger. "What are you implying, Nobunaga?"

She stopped for a moment, enjoying his gaze as an idea popped in her head. "Oh, my." She softly whispered before rising from her seat and started making circles around Lelouch. "Master, you can think whatever you want about Zero Requiem but you cannot deny one thing." She stopped right in front of him and kneeled. "This entire terrible plan was made when you were at your lowest, most defenceless moment and you didn't think straight."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Wasn't it? Lelouch, think about it. You have been betrayed by people you thought you could have trusted. As you marched against your greatest foe, you were ready to die. I saw the gaze in your eyes when you went to kill your father. You had the eyes of a man who was ready to die." A pleased smirk formed on her face. "Just admit it, You haven't been yourself. Betrayal and all losses finally broke you. That's why you decided to commit this Requiem of yours."

Lelouch clenched his fist. "No, no. You aren't right about this, Nobunaga. What do you know about being at your lowest?"

She was silent for a moment. The Japanese woman looked away before standing up and moving closer towards the river. She didn't say a word, just staring at the city before her. "When my father died, I was devastated. I wanted to drink away my problems and so I did. Hell, I even went to his funeral drunk. Something that pissed my family off. My clan never trusted me as the new head. Fool of Owari, they called me. When my father died and I was to become the new head, almost everyone in my family opposed me. Infighting started and my little brother, someone who always looked up to me, went against me." Lelouch could have heard clear sadness in her voice. "I have killed many members of my clan but I spared my little brother...but he went against me a second time, this time I had no choice but to execute him. You know what it is like to kill people you considered family."

He did. A memory of the pink-haired princess appeared in Lelouch's mind. Following the memory of the massacre, Euphy is covered in blood and him ending her life. Lelouch closed his eyes. His first love died by his hands.

"That was the first time I was betrayed. The second was even worse." Nobunaga covered her face with her palm, clearly not so pleased to remember those unpleasant memories. "I was waging war against the Asakura clan at that time. Their territory was behind the Azai clan. I thought it wouldn't be difficult since the Azai head was married to my sister and we had a truce. However, I was wrong. Azai decided to side with their old ally instead of me." Nobunaga clenched her fists, her tone becoming lower and more threatening. "I trusted them, him. The Head of Azai and my sister were married and loved each other. They went as far as trying to assassinate me… When I finally managed to fight the Azai clan, I made sure that no one killed my brother-in-law but me." She let out another tired sigh before sitting back on the bench next to Lelouch. "Master, there were moments in my life that I will always remember with sadness in my heart. At those moments, I was at my lowest and did risky moves, sometimes out of desperation. But I won't regret any of them. I won't be stuck in my own past like you are right now."

Lelouch stayed silent, thinking about it. Right now the former emperor didn't know if he truly wasn't focused on the war and was stuck in his own mind. There was truth to her words, he did a lot of stuff when he was at lowest. The Massacre of the Geass Order after the death of Shirley was first to come to mind. _'I won't lie that after the Second Battle of Tokyo when I believed that Nunnally died and the Black Knights betrayed me I wasn't at my best. I was ready to take Charles with me if needed… After learning that Nunnally was alive I had a moment of doubt but Suzaku stopped me. C.C was always there for me but...I don't know anymore.'_

"I was glad when you didn't agree with Saber's wish, Lelouch. At the very least, you didn't want to commit something like that but I still don't know your wish for the Grail. You said that it was a desire to protect those you care about but they are in a different world… Unless you want to use the Grail to make sure that this Zero Requiem succeeds no matter what, which seems like a waste of wish in my opinion."

"I want to defeat all other masters and their servants so none of them will be able to make a wish."

"Lelouch, that's a goal we will achieve no matter what but I was asking about your wish."

"...I don't have any wish for the Grail."

Nobunaga stared at him with wide-open eyes, It was almost comical. "What do you mean you don't have any wish?"

"As far as I care, I achieved everything I wanted in my former life. Of course, there are moments I would like to change but we both know why I'm not going to do it. So, this grail is worthless to me. My main goal is to make sure none of the other masters will win and make a wish."

Avenger looked confused. "...but why?"

Lelouch smirked. "Ah, yes. You only saw my memories from my past life, didn't you?" She slowly nodded, not understanding where he was leading. "Then it means you didn't see anything from this world. Or more importantly how I got here. Didn't you, Avenger?" he smirked when she narrowed her gaze.

"What happened, Lelouch."

"Hmm, you know what? Sharing it with you won't do me any harm. So listen, my dear Avenger on how I was brought to this world and the true goal of the Holy Grail War."

* * *

**Matou Residence**

"Kariya, even when with my help you're still nothing but a failure." The true head of the Matou family said to no one as he stared at his pit of worms. Ever since speaking with his 'son', Zouken was watching from the shadows as Kariya tried and absolutely failed to lure out the enemy Caster. His Berserker fought Lancer and even managed to destroy one of his weapons but the old man didn't care. His main problem was still alive and hiding. Probably haunting his precious worms. Caster was still alive and it meant that those worms that Zouken gave to Kariya were wasted for nothing.

'_This isn't good. My crest worms are getting killed left and right by Caster. He is dangerous to my goals and my self as well.'_ The lunatic servant proved to be a talented hunter when it comes to finding his familiars. The heroic spirit appeared to be knowledgeable about them which was bad for Zouken. The old parasite had to call the rest of his worms back to the Matou residence to hide them. '_On the bright side, seeing the terrified expression on Byakuya was a welcoming pace of change. The drunk idiot was getting too brave lately and a reminder of who is actually in charge helped put him in his place.'_

Zouken didn't care what either of his children did in their free time but seeing the two of them together, somehow behaving like normal siblings was vexing, to say the least. At the very least, he knew it wasn't going to be an issue soon. Kariya will die in his meaningless attempt to save Sakura and whatever was left of his body will be used as fuel for the worms. '_I can go even further and feed his corpse to the worms and later use them on Sakura. Yes! What beautiful irony...However, since almost all my worms are here I cannot monitor Kariya's actions as freely as before. Ugh, Kariya, you truly are a burden to everyone.'_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warning that was coming from one of his boundary fields. Who could it be? Kariya? Zouken doubted te fool would be stupid enough to return home after his latest failure. Byakuya won't be able to trigger the defence mechanism and Shinji was far away in Europe. Sakura wasn't leaving her room ever since her first 'training'. Zouken turned away from his pit of worms with a frown on his face. Enemy masters had no business at his home, both Tohsaka and Einzbern knew that it was unwise to attack him at his home. Other masters? Those two from Britain wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the founding family. The Master of Avenger was the unknown factor but the young man didn't seem to even know about Zouken's existence. His old eyes went wide when the realization came. '_Wait! Don't tell me it-'_

Whatever Zouken thought was interrupted by an explosion that destroyed the entrance into the basement. However, even worse was a figure that followed it. Zouken's eyes went wide when he saw him. Servant smiled like the insane psycho he was when he saw Zouken and the worms behind him.

"Cool!" The Caster Gilles shouted with pleasure as he made his way towards the pit. Zouken could only step to the side with horror as the enemy servant walked past him and stared at the pit. "So cool! I wish Ryuunosuke was here to see it too!" he turned to Zouken with a respectful nod. "So you are a fellow man of culture who raised all these crest worms. You have my sincere thanks."

The old parasite looked at the exit, hoping if he could make at least some of his worms escape but stopped when he saw familiars of Caster guarding the only exit. His worms might have a chance against a few of them but Zouken saw a battle between Caster and Avenger. Those monsters were appearing faster than his worms and would outnumber them quickly. If nothing was done he would lose all his worms and that includes him too!

True horror, something that he didn't feel in the century enveloped him. Zouken froze, now knowing what to do.

"C-caster, wait! We can make a deal-"

"Oh, don't you worry, kind man. I already spared your successor. The man with the funny hair colour ran away the moment he saw me. I also didn't touch that little girl. It was easy to understand that she was saved for later fun." Gilles winked at him with whatever eye were looking at Zouken's side. "It warms my heart to know that there are still such individuals like you-" Suddenly he stopped as his face came closer to Zouken. Gilles sniffed the air and a smile even more terrifying appeared on his face. "Well, this is a surprise. Never seen such interesting use of crest worms. My friend, I have to admit that you might be genius...shame that I need all of them to help me fix my Jeanne!"

"Wait, Caster!"

However, before Zouken could beg for his life, Gilles's hand penetrated the old man's chest. Worms that formed his current body started to fall on the ground. Gilles pulled his fist out of Zouken with several worms in it. They tried to escape but the servant didn't let them, instead placing them in his wide-open mouth before devouring all of them in one go. Zouken looked terrified but couldn't let out any sound, silently watching as the insane servant was slowly eating him.

This continued for some time before Caster was done with the old man's body and turned to the worms with a pleasant smile. His mouth was covered with whatever fluids the worms had in them, arms spread at the sides.

"Now! It is time for the main dish!" Caster said as he started to walk downstairs towards the ocean of worms. The little parasites felt close to absolute terror as the killer of their creator came closer and closer. The entire base was filled with the insane laughter of the French Heroic Spirit as he ate one worm after another. His plan to free his Jeanne from the lies of God was coming nicely and soon two old friends will finally reunite!

As the crazy servant continued his own 'banquet', neither he nor his familiars noticed how a small group of worms managed to escape the basement. Those worms were all that was left from Zouken and right now their primary mission was to survive!

* * *

**Fuyuki City**

Lelouch watched as Avenger threw another rock at the river. Well, more like launching it with enough force to make a hole in someone's head. She was pissed. Who could have blamed her? Learning that your wish won't be granted and your entire role in this war was to be nothing but a pawn wasn't pleasing for the likes of a Heroic Spirit.

_'In fact, using kings and rulers across time and space as some sort of fuel for the Grail might be beyond arrogance.'_ Whoever came up with this system didn't think what would happen if servants learned about the truth. Those heroic spirits answered the calls of masters in hopes to achieve their wish but in reality, were meant to be sacrificial lambs for the true ritual. _'There aren't any safe systems to prevent servants from acting against their master outside of three command seals. But even this might be limited.'_ Lelouch thought as he looked down at his arm with three red marks that weren't used so far.

Nobunaga stopped furiously throwing rocks and returned to her seat next to him. Lelouch waited for her to sit on anything.

Avenger looked at his eyes and with a serious expression said. "Let's burn this city."

"Avenger no. We can't burn the city just because you got scammed." Lelouch sighed. "I know it must feel terrible for you right now but you have to understand that this was made by three founding families centuries ago."

"That supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it means you can't burn and kill innocent people just because you feel angry."

She looked away with a pout and whispered. "Never stopped me before… What if we tell it to other servants?"

"They won't believe us without any evidence. All three founding families know about it and won't allow their servants to act against them even if it means using command seals. We also don't have any evidence other than me being told about it." The Demon Emperor sighed. "In reality, I didn't plan to share this but for some reason, you will believe anything I say."

"Not everything. No matter what you say I won't change my mind about Zero Requiem. Worst plan ever, made by a teenager with a lot of issues, made at his lowest moment in life." She smirked when Lelouch glared at her. "I'm curious what will happen if Archer hears about it. Will he either die from laughter or try to kill you for such a foolish thing to do, not that I will allow it."

"Your words won't change my mind either, Nobunaga… But that isn't important right now. I still want to know if you want to continue this, fighting this war. I forced many people to do things against their will in my past life and I'm not too eager to start doing it again." Avenger looked at him like Lelouch suggested the most ridiculous thing.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, do you think so low of me?" She asked with an angry tone. "I'm Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King of Six Heaven, the enemy of Buddha. The truth that my wish couldn't be granted by the Grail is a mere setback to my plans! Now, I desire even more to kill all my enemies including those fools who thought to use me as some sort of fuel." She spat on the ground. "Lelouch, we have a lot of people to burn. If you want to stop the other masters and servants from making a wish then I'm in. Your goals perfectly align with my grand plan."

Lelouch got curious and asked. "And this plan?"

"Kill Rider, kill Archer, kill anyone who dares to oppose me. Get reincarnated, Grail or not I will find some way. Reconquer Japan and then take over the world." Her bloody red eyes sparkled with excitement as Nobunaga smiled a feral smile, thinking about her goals. However, then they glanced at Lelouch and a smirk formed on her face. "...and something else I now aim to achieve as well."

"Hmm? Something else?"

"Yes, but it isn't time to share my last goal to you right now, Lelouch. Just know that you and I still have a contract. Even if the Grail cannot achieve my wish, it just means you will help me to achieve it on my own."

Her master laughed. "Aren't you a demanding servant? And what will happen if I refuse?"

"I will kill you and then wait for my body to disappear as well but I imagine that neither you nor your sponsor wants such an outcome." Nobunaga threatened him but Lelouch didn't feel in danger at all.

"Fair enough. I just need to make sure that no one wins this war. Everything that happens afterwards is of little concern to me." The former warlord didn't like hearing it but she knows that her master won't be convinced right now. Nobunaga will have to be patient if she wants her goals to be accomplished. "That reminds me. You didn't have problems with how I have been summoned to this world."

Nobunaga just waved away. "When dealing with magecraft few things can surprise me. I never was a mage but living in the Throne of Heroes is enough to make you less surprised when dealing with mystic stuff. Besides, I have been more focused on the fact my role in this war is to be glorified fuel for the Grail. So forgive me if I don't care about it too much."

"Fair enough." Taking into account everything that happened in life Lelouch can see himself being less surprised by unnatural stuff. "However, now we need to return to the topic of stopping other masters from making a wish. You made one point I can agree with."

"Oh?" Nobunaga raised her eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I wasn't too focused until now. Indeed, I was thinking about my past and was stuck in my memories. I didn't try my best so far in this war but that is about to change."

Avenger looked excited. "Lelouch, do you mean?"

"Yes. Until now our actions can be classified as preparing the stage for our main show." A diabolical smile appeared on his face, a smile that promised destruction and chaos wherever Lelouch went. He looked at her and offered his right hand. "Oda Nobunaga, now that you know the truth behind this war, I ask you once again to lend me your power, not as a servant but as a partner."

"Oh my!" Nobunaga couldn't help but feel thrilled and a little flattered at the gesture. Eager to see how her master was going to handle things from now on. "In that case, lead the way, partner." Nobunaga finished with a sultry tone as she squeezed his hand.

Both Demons were about to make this war hell for everyone else.

* * *

_The last thing he remembered was cold steel as the sword pierced his body and ended his life. Lelouch vi Britannia opened his eyes and looked around._

_'Where am I?' He was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees as the light of the moon illuminated the area around him. The Demon Emperor looked at himself, still wearing his royal garb but with a visible bloody hole in the place where the red sword entered his body and killed him. Or at least he thought that's what would happen on that day. 'How? What is going on?!'_

_Suzaku should have killed him! Did it mean Zero Requiem didn't succeed?! Where was he and who brought him here? Lelouch's mind was filled with dozens of questions and he didn't know where to get answers for them. However, all of his thoughts were stopped as he felt a strange presence, almost as if something was calling him. Raven haired boy rose from the ground, as green light started to form a strange being._

_"Lelouch vi Britannia."_

_It was a strange voice as if dozens of people were talking at the same time. Lelouch could only note that the female voice was loudest among them. He didn't know why he froze at one place, unable to move or even utter a word at that moment._

_"I have a task for you."_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Okay, before anything, the first thing that I want to say is that I made a big mistake. As I was reading reviews I noticed that some have called Lelouch OC or that he behaves too OOC. I can see where those complaints are coming from. Yeah, in a way Lelouch wasn't acting like his usual self, but I wanted it that way. Look, it is a little difficult to describe but I tried something new. I wanted to write Lelouch in a similar state to when he learned that Nunnally sided with Britannia and he failed to rescue her.**

**Remember that moment in the show? Lelouch was avoiding his responsibility as Zero, walking without end-goal and about to use drugs. After Zero Requiem I imagined Lelouch won't be his usual self at first and I wanted to try writing it. However, instead of him just becoming mess I wanted to write it as if Lelouch tried to distract himself in a new world with the task he was given. I wanted to write it as if he often gets melancholic and gets stuck in his own memories. However, now I see that I failed writing it that way and in my opinion, it is mostly because I decided to remove the first chapter. The chapter in which we should have received information about how Lelouch was summoned into the world of Fate and his task there. I decided to remove this chapter and write later, in a way similar to how Fate Zero showed past of Kiritsugu in the middle of anime. In a way, I shot myself in the leg trying something new. Part of me just didn't want the first chapter to be info dumb and I wanted to make little mystery on how Lelouch got in the new world. However, now I see that I failed and that I need to fix this issue. Don't worry, the story isn't going to be reworked. I will continue it this way but I will be changing pacing and some events. The last part of his chapter is proof of that. Sorry.**

**Now, to other stuff. The talk between Lelouch and Nobunaga. I hope you liked it. I wanted to show that Nobu can't and doesn't want to understand the meaning behind Zero Requiem. Personally, I never liked this plan and thought it was too optimistic to be a reality. But I know that Lelouch will defend it and try to prove why it could have worked in his world. Now, Nobunaga learned about how Lelouch got summoned to this world and truth behind Grail, namely what happens with servants.**

**Oh, and Zouken got vored. Don't worry, your favourite worm isn't dead yet.**

**Also, hope Gilfest is going good for everyone. I'm already tired of this event and want it to end.**

**Anyway, until the next chapter!**

**Thanks to Beta-reader: Gundam-Knight-Chris**


End file.
